


Klaroline Family Drabbles

by xKlarostylesx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKlarostylesx/pseuds/xKlarostylesx
Summary: Just some drabbles/one shots that pop into my mind of domestic Klaroline and domestic Klaroline with their daughters. Some have smut, some might not. Enjoy!





	1. Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Syd, new to ao3, and still trying to figure it out. These drabbles have been posted on ff.net since I began writing fics but it's been requested by many readers if I could post on here as well, so I'm giving it a try! You can find me on ff.net with the same name. Btw some prompts are based on canon storylines from Legacies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When living with a pack of siblings and three young daughters, Klaus and Caroline can barely find time for intimacy...not even ten minutes.

"Hi." Caroline whispered with a smile, laying on her side of the bed and facing the barely awoken hybrid next to her.

Klaus cheek was pressed against the pillow and his eyes were still shut. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Nine." She answered, still smiling

He quickly opened one eye staring at the smiley blonde. "You're mad, love."

Caroline giggled. "I'm a morning person, sue me."

He smirked, slightly opening the other eye to see her angelic face smiling up at him. With a content sigh, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer into him.

They were both now face to face and naked under the satin sheets. Klaus cradled her face in his hand, bringing her in for a tamed but passionate kiss.

Waking up to Caroline was still brand new for Klaus but it felt like he's been doing it years.

It's been about a year and a half since Caroline decided to leave Mystic Falls for good, seeking out a fresh start for her and her daughters.

She wanted to continue her dream of opening a school for the supernatural youth. Mentoring young children on how to control their abilities while also trying to survive in the real world. Though it took more time, energy and money than she anticipated she eventually opened her academy, with the help of Klaus himself.

When she called to discuss the idea, he was actually the one who suggested her school to be set in New Orleans. After he explained the crazed voodoo and supernatural playground of New Orleans, Mystic Falls seemed like a walk in the park. Not to mention Caroline was much more accessible to witches to teach the children, including Klaus's older sister Freya.

Klaus also knew that his daughter, Hope, needed a stable environment where she could learn how to control her magic while also still being a kid. When Hayley first mentioned to him about Hope's restlessness and needing companions her age, Klaus thought nothing of it. In his mind, friends were beneath them and all they needed was family. But the thought of Caroline's project was all the convincing he needed, he just had to work on convincing her to consider moving which wasn't easy.

The idea sounded great in her head, she would gain many students and the twins wouldn't be alone either, surrounded by kids like them. But she instantly felt the pressure of being in Klaus's city, of what that meant for their more than complicated relationship.

Klaus kept reassuring her that his encouragement was not selfishly based, no matter how strongly he still felt for her. It was always her first, his feelings after.

After a few days of considering, Caroline finally decided she and the twins were going to spontaneously arrive in New Orleans, and they definitely made quite the entrance.

They were the talk of the quarter, the mysterious blonde outsider and her daughters asking around for the original hybrid. It didn't take long for Klaus to catch wind of the information and the moment he opened his door, she was there.

Wide blue eyes and luggage in hand while her other hand was holding Lizzie's. Klaus's stomach dropped as did her's and the sound of Josie saying "mommy" is what woke them both out their trances.

After a month since the move, Klaus helped Caroline adjust to the city while also assisting in her building the school. In between breaks, they caught up on each other's lives since they last saw each other.

Nearly a decade had gone by.

Caroline went on about how unexpectedly wonderful motherhood has been while Klaus bitterly spoke on how much of his daughter's life he missed. That quickly, they felt that undeniable connection that haunted them since the moment they first met. That connection that pulled them to each other whether they wanted to or not. That connection that made their hearts and stomach pleasantly flutter. The fluttering Caroline felt that during their first kiss in New Orleans.

It was an unplanned gesture from Klaus during a late night of wine and reminiscing. Instead of pushing away like he suspected, Caroline leaned in for a deeper kiss that made them both lightheaded with contentment.

She said she wanted him, a life with him and all that came with it.

He was amazing with Josie and Lizzie just as she was growing closer to Hope. Never did Caroline think she and Klaus were going to have families, let alone joining them together.

Being with him was going to take some adjusting but she was finally ready for all that came with him, as he was also now ready for her.

Caroline lightly moaned into his mouth as Klaus's tongue probed into her mouth to deepen the passionate kiss.

His grip on her hip and hair tightened as he began to feel his evident need for her.

With one last kiss to her bottom lip, he pulled his face away with a small grin.

"Hi." Klaus said softly, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She smiled, grabbing his hand from her face. "I really like waking up to you." Her cheeks turned red as she nervously intertwined their fingers together.

Klaus smiled back at her, kissing the tip of her nose. "I never thought I'd hear that from Caroline Forbes."

She playfully rolled her eyes, scooting closer into his body. "Whatever, you always knew one day I would show up."

"I had hoped but a man can never be too sure about anything."

Caroline raised a brow. "The great Klaus Mikaelson doubting his killer charms?"

He scoffed making Caroline grin.

"You really had doubts?"

He sighed. "Well you can't necessarily blame me, love. You are a beautiful woman with many suitors so, yes there were moments of uncertainty. However, you're the only ones who gets to know that."

She giggled against his lips, kissing them briefly. "I'll take your secret to my grave."

Klaus grinned into another kiss, never tiring of the sensation her soft lips brought to his. Never tiring of being in her life and vice versa, that she could have anyone she desired yet she chose him.

Lips still attached, Klaus gracefully rolled over so his body was now over hers.

Caroline's arms snaked around his neck to keep him close as their kiss deepened and bodies sinfully rubbed against each other's.

"Klaus." She moaned in his mouth.

The hybrid hummed against her ivory skin as his talented lips ventured down her jaw then neck, sucking and licking the flesh.

Caroline purred. "Um...we, uh..." She stammered, trying to find the words through his distracting ministrations. "The girls are probably awake by now."

"It's Friday." He said against her neck, sending a chill down her body when he nipped the skin with his human teeth.

A moan escaped her lips. "They still like waking up early..."

Klaus's hand snuck underneath the sheet. "Give me ten minutes." Klaus whispered.

Caroline pleasurably sighed as she gave in to his heated and sinful touches.

Her small hands gripping his biceps tight and her hips rocking against his hand.

It was moments like these, the intimacy and trust they shared, that made everything worth it. That reminded her why she didn't make a mistake wanting a life with him.

Caroline tugged at his hair to capture his lips with hers for a searing kiss that made them both swoon.

Klaus smiled against her lips before growling at the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand.

He was tempted to ignore it but Caroline pulled away with an understanding expression on her face.

Reluctantly, Klaus pushed himself off of his blonde lover to retrieve the device and grumbled at the text message on the screen.

He turned to face Caroline who was already sitting up against the headboard. "Let me guess, meeting?"

Klaus sighed. "Don't do that."

"I didn't do anything." She shrugged.

He licked his red lips. "Sweetheart, there's just a lot going on now that I have the quarter back. Things have been a tad intense with the new leadership."

"I know."

"Yet you're still upset." Klaus accurately claimed.

Caroline sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not upset, Klaus. Look, I understand that this is your city and how hard you've worked to gain it back and that's great..."

"But..."

She sighed again, biting her bottom lip nervously. "But...I think you need to find a balance between your personal life and business life."

Klaus furrowed his brows.

"You're never home. There are very rare moments that I wake up and you're still here before I have to get the girls ready for school. Or how every night you say that you'll be back before they go to sleep but then you call. 'This meeting is going longer than expected', 'Marcel needs this and that', 'love I'll try to be home as soon as I can...'

"I don't really sound like that, do I?" He joked trying to lighten the mood, delighted when Caroline slightly laughed.

She licked her lip, trying to think how to continue the hole she started to dig up.

The pressure of being with such a powerful man was beginning to dawn on her more and more.

Klaus grabbed her hand so she could scoot closer to him on the bed till she was straddling his lap.

He sighed sweetly kissed her cheek and tugged her messy curls out her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Their eyes met in a soft gaze.

"I'm listening, talk to me." His voice slightly desperate.

She shook her head. "This is just...still surreal for me, being here in New Orleans. I didn't think that was going to happen for a really long time."

Klaus grinned.

"I definitely wasn't counting on bringing two extremely gifted twin daughters of my own with me either. Who I love with all my heart, who I trust with you..." She trailed off.

He gulped.

"They love you, Klaus. You make them feel safe and loved especially when you have a daughter of your own to think about. And they've so quickly bonded with Hope, you'd think they've known each other forever."

Caroline's arms secure around his neck as she prepared for what she was going to say next, one of her hands resting on his stubbled cheek.

"We are a family now, Klaus."

The hybrid's heart swelled up to capacity and was ready to burst all over the room.

Never did he think he'd be hearing Caroline Forbes considering him a part of her family.

"Me, you and our girls and it's the most unexpected but beautiful thing that could have happened." She said with a small laugh and smile as tears also began to form.

Klaus pulled her more against him.

"I'm happy, I am. And I respect what you think you have to do for this city and I know how much you love it but, we need you here too. I need you." She confessed.

Klaus felt sick.

Why didn't Caroline tell him sooner? Did the girls feel the same? Why didn't he realize it himself?

The woman he loved feeling abandoned by him, their children probably forgetting who he is.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad-"

He protested shaking his head. "No, I should feel bad. You're never my second choice, you've never been and I'm ashamed I let it get this far."

"Klaus..."

"I love you."

Caroline's body stilled, her mouth dropped and skin felt on fire.

"What?" She whispered.

Klaus had never said it but he always felt love for Caroline, even more since she moved here. It was an emotion that terrified his every being but she made him want to welcome it.

He was so concentrated on showing her his feelings, he rarely spoke it. Not realizing that maybe that's what she's been needing from him this whole time.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes. You've always known that but I've realized maybe words are just as important as actions."

Caroline pressed her lips together, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel that for me yet, I don't expect you too and we have an eternity. But I want you to know that's how I feel now and how I'm always going to feel."

Her dead heart wishing to fly out her chest right about now. "I...Klaus, I-"

He pecked her on the lips. "It's okay." Klaus grinned. "You're my family now, Caroline."

Not that she had any doubts, but it was nice to hear that he felt the same way she did about their relationship.

"I'm more than delighted that you are here and we can raise our children together and have an established relationship. And I'm sorry if I haven't proven that to you. That was never my intent."

She nodded. "I know."

"It doesn't excuse it though. New Orleans means a great deal to me but it is not more important than you. I need you to understand that." He practically begged.

She nodded again as he kissed a spot on her neck.

"I do. And...I love you too." Caroline nervously confessed.

Klaus eyes grew. "You do?"

The possibility that she would fall in love with Klaus one day was scary to even think about.

It would be the most intense, committed and passionate love she would ever experience. There would be no coming back from loving him but she was more than ready to see what was to come from it.

How did a start of morning sex result in a deep heart to heart? They weren't sure and didn't care, knowing they were going to be together for eternity was enough.

She grinned, tracing her fingertips over his stubbled cheek. "I do."

Caroline bent her head down to capture his lips with her's, Klaus's lower body instantly began moving against Caroline's thigh.

Caroline gasped when she felt his finger brush her bare core. "Mm..." Her hips had a mind of their own as they bucked forward at the slight intrusion.

"Say it again, please." Klaus practically begged in her ear.

It was too unbelievable, he had to be sure it was actually said and meant.

Caroline smiled. "I love you."

Klaus's lips eventually made their way back to hers, silencing the delicious noises slipping out her mouth as he flipped their positions so she was underneath him again.

"Shh..." He said against her lips before kissing them again and his finger thrusted inside of her.

A soft gasp escaped her again, her eyes briefly closing.

"More." Caroline demanded.

Their kisses grew more passionate and messy when Klaus plunged another finger into her awaiting pussy.

Her grip on his biceps tightened as she began to slowly ride his fingers.

"Klaus...Klaus." She stammered as his other hand massaged one of her neglected breast while his mouth enclosed over the other.

He stared up at her. "Talk to me, Caroline."

Caroline whimpered, feeling her toes curl and her body ready to combust.

"I-I need you..."

He smirked, kissing the top of her chest area then back to her lips as he slowly parted her legs.

She gripped his impressive length in her small hand slowly jerking him off.

Klaus breathlessly leaned his forehead against her shoulder and hands now on both sides of her head.

"Sweetheart." He warned, thrusting in her hand.

Just as Caroline was guiding him to her entrance, a soft knock on the door interrupted her actions.

Caroline and Klaus both aggressively scoffed.

"Bloody hell." He murmured, slowly raising his body off of hers.

"I know you're awake. I can hear Caroline's harsh breathing." Rebekah said through the door.

The blonde instantly blushed.

"Bugger off." Klaus growled.

"Did I forget to mention the girls are at the door as well?"

Both their eyes widened at the information, quickly launching out the bed to seek out their discarded clothes.

Klaus threw a shirt and sweatpants at Caroline while she threw his boxers at his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Open the door, Nik." The other original demanded with another knock.

"Just a moment." He said throwing his favorite henley over his head as Caroline quickly slipped on the sweatpants.

By the time she was almost done putting on her tank top, their bedroom door unexpectedly flew wide open.

There stood Rebekah, Hope, Josie and Lizzie in the doorway. The twins holding trays of food while Hope held a tray with two glasses of orange juice and two blood bags.

"It wasn't me." Rebekah held her hand up in innocence.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his youngest sister.

Thankfully, the couple was at least dressed enough to appear presentable and appropriate.

"Sorry, dad." Hope softly spoke.

Hope was still getting the hang of controlling her magic but sometimes she'd subconsciously lose control.

Klaus's eyes softened as he lightly chuckled taking a seat on the bed. "It's quite alright, love."

Rebekah lead them into the room, the aroma of sex clearly in the air.

She scrunched her nose. "I wonder what you two have been doing all morning."

Caroline blushed again, it was nearly improbable not to blush in a house full of Mikaelsons.

"Did you need something Rebekah besides being a pain?"

Rebekah gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yes actually, the girls woke up early to make you two breakfast in bed. They actually seem to like you." She joked, not amusing Klaus in the slightest.

"Me and Hayley helped of course since we didn't want the house burning down."

Caroline laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Aw girls that's sweet of you, but you didn't have to make us breakfast."

"We wanted to do something nice before you left for the day." Josie said, walking towards Klaus with the tray in her hand as Lizzie walked up to Caroline.

She noticed Klaus slightly stiffen at the gesture from the young girl but rewarded her with a sweet smile.

Josie smiled back at him.

Caroline couldn't hide her own smile at the view, taking the tray out Lizzie's small hands and placing it behind her on the bed.

"Well, how lucky are we!" Caroline squealed picking a giggly Lizzie up and sitting her on her lap, pulling Josie by her side.

Klaus grinned, turning to face his own daughter holding the drinks.

"Come here, sweetheart." Klaus waved Hope over, her placing the tray on the stand next to him.

He pulled her to him, lifting her so she was now sitting on his knee.

"Thank you." Klaus smiled

"Dad, are you going to be gone all day again?" Hope softly asked.

Klaus's heart swelled and eyes softened at his daughter's question, similar to how Caroline was looking at him not too long ago.

He shot Caroline a small smile that she graciously reciprocated.

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "Rebekah, can you give us a moment?"

The blonde original simply nodded as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Caroline sighed into a grin as she held the twins.

She prepared to stand up. "We should probably go-"

He stopped her. "No, stay. You need to hear this too."

Caroline settled back down, patiently waiting for Klaus to continue.

The hybrid sighed. "All four of you mean a great deal to me. I care about you and I'm sorry if I've been away from home so often lately."

The blonde vampire grinned.

"Why are you always gone?" Lizzie asked.

Klaus pressed his lips together. "As you get older, you're given responsibilities that you can't ignore no matter how much you might want to."

"Like the homework mommy gives us everyday at school?" Josie added.

Caroline and Klaus, both, lightly chuckled.

"Yes, exactly like that." He smiled. "I have homework too, trying to keep this city as safe and established as possible for you."

Klaus pulled Hope closer to him as he reached out to grab Caroline's hand. "Everything I do is to keep our family safe. You mean everything to me and I won't let anyone or anything harm you, do you understand."

Caroline could feel the tears stirring up in her eyes as the three young girls nodded at his promise.

He squeezed her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb before letting go so he could grab his phone.

She observed as he quickly dialed a number and held the device against his ear, never looking away from her.

"Marcel! Yes...yes, I know I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago but there's been a change of plans..."

Caroline stared confusingly.

"I won't be able to attend the town meeting today or any meetings for the remainder of the weekend." Klaus claimed, shocking Caroline.

"Because I'm going to spend time with my family that's why. I've missed enough of their lives already don't you think, mate?" He spat.

Caroline was well aware of the Marcel reign era, that resulted in Klaus's five year isolation from civilization and Hope. Not to mention her own stop to New Orleans and the devastation she felt when informed he wasn't there.

He said he's moved passed it and has forgiven Marcel, but she could still sense the resentment.

"If anything major comes up you can forward it to Elijah to give to me and I'll determine whether it deserves my attention. Good day, Marcellus." He finally hung up the phone and threw it on the nightstand.

"Klaus."

"Caroline." He mocked with a smirk.

"You didn't have to do that." She claimed.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, love..."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to spend this beautiful weekend with my girls?" He asked.

"You're staying?!" All three little girls yelled in unison.

Klaus laughed. "I am."

Hope wrapped her small arms around his neck for a tight hug that Klaus reciprocated.

"Thank you dad." Hope whispered in his ear, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

The corners of Klaus's lips curved up at the innocent affection and eyes widened in shock when Josie and Lizzie tackled him on the bed too.

Caroline couldn't contain her uncontrollable laughter at the ultimate hybrid being overpowered by three little girls.

Laughs and giggles bounced off the walls of the big bedroom.

Klaus was able to find his control again and sat up, wrapping his arms around all three of them and kissed them on their heads.

"You're welcome." He happily replied setting them on their feet.

"Where are we going?!" Josie asked.

Caroline waited for his answer, intrigued.

Klaus hummed. "I hear Paris is beautiful this time of the year."

"Paris?" Caroline abruptly asked as Klaus turned to face her with a teasing grin.

"Is it fun there?" Hope asked.

"Of course it is, it's one of my favorite places in the world and there's so much to do." Klaus began, facing the girls again. "We could picnic at the Parc Monceau, tour the Riviera. The Louvre..."

He could tell from their blank stares they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Paris also has Disneyland." He informed.

"Yay!" The girls cheered with their arms in the air.

Caroline felt overjoyed and forgotten throughout this entire exchange but it didn't matter. She wouldn't give up this moment for anything in the world.

"Now, why don't you girls go finish getting dressed and start packing and we'll meet you downstairs hm?"

They nodded in unison and thanking him repeatedly and each kissed Klaus on his right cheek before dancing out the room in pure happiness.

Caroline stood to close the door after them, leaning against it when she turned back around.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips. "Paris?"

"Paris." He smiled.

"Klaus..."

"Do you not want to go?"

"It's not that." She shook her head. "It's just a lot."

"I know. But it's also our first family trip, besides I always told you I'd take you to Paris one day."

Caroline sighed.

"Come now, love. You're not even a tad bit excited for this trip? To buy two boxes of your favorite salted caramel macaroons from Ladurée?" He teased with a smirk.

He always knew her weak spots.

She licked her bottom lip, lightly biting it. "Klaus-"

"Or drinking champagne in Champagne?" He smirked.

Caroline tried biting back her smile, amusing Klaus.

"How are we going to get there that fast? A weekend isn't that long."

"Then we'll stay a bit longer if we must and I have a private jet." He informed.

Of course he did.

Caroline gulped. "The girls have school and I have work."

"It won't hurt them to miss a day or two, especially when they live with their teacher."

Caroline, non defensively, crossed her arms over her chest and biting her bottom lip.

Klaus tilted his head before vamp speeding to her, their faces now inches apart and breaths hitting each other's faces.

"You don't want to go." Klaus accused.

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it, Caroline?" Klaus scoffed. "I know this was kinda a spur of the moment decision but...I want to give you and our daughters the world. You deserve that."

Her eyes softened.

"Maybe I'm also feeling a bit guilty but I've wasted enough time away from you and my daughter. I'm just starting to catch up." He claimed.

Caroline grinned. "I get that, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, I'm just...overwhelmed. From you saying you love me and now a trip to Paris, it's just a lot to process at once."

Klaus smiled, cupping one side of her face in his hand. "And you saying you love me back for the first time has been ringing in my head too."

She relaxed in his touch.

"I want to make love to you all day in our bed, you tangled in the sheets while I repeat those three words in your ear until you fall asleep in my arms. I want you to wake up to rose pedals on your pillow and a trail of them leading up to a warm bath waiting as I make you breakfast."

Caroline's breath hitched at the beautiful imagery popping in her head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're kinda dramatic, but in a romantic way?" She joked.

Klaus lightly chuckled. "Just once, by this sassy blonde I'm in love with."

"Stefan?" Caroline joked again, causing pure laughter from her and an eye roll from him.

Sometimes he really did regret sharing with Caroline the memories of his brief friendship with the late Salvatore brother from the 20's. She hasn't let him live it down since.

A tear escaped down her cheek but Klaus caught it with his finger.

He took a deep breath. "I want to live up to everything I promised you all those years ago, Caroline. So you know I wasn't just trying to woo you but that I meant everything, and though kids weren't apart of our original plans I don't see why anything should have to change. And I don't regret them and wouldn't trade back the life I had before Hope nor before you."

He was really pulling at the heartstrings with this one.

"What better place to celebrate this new realization if not in the city of love?"

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" She laughed.

He leaned in for a deep kiss, licking her bottom lip for his tongue's intrusion that she granted.

The kiss was gentle, intimate and right. Everything about this felt right and Caroline was starting to wonder why she was so scared of this in the first place.

She never thought anything could feel better than being loved by Klaus but loving him back was a close second.

Lips still attached, he pushed her against the door till her back hit it.

Their hands exploring up and down each other's bodies and smiling in between kisses, never being able to tire of touching each other.

Caroline pulled away when she felt Klaus's warm hand sneak up her tank top.

"We have to start packing." She playfully protested.

"Mhm..." Klaus nodded stealing another kiss and grabbing her hips so she was aligned with him.

Caroline softly moaned in his mouth at the slight friction forming between their bodies through their clothes.

The way his hips were slowly grinding into hers, she wished they were still naked.

"Klaus..." she moaned in between heated kisses. "We can't..."

"Just ten minutes." He kissed her with urgency.

They both knew it wasn't actually going to be ten minutes.

Against her better judgement, Caroline sighed into the kiss and curled her arms around his back to pull him more against her.

Their tongues playfully dueled as Klaus's finger teased the hem of her sweatpants.

"Please touch me." She begged, kissing him harder and needing his hands everywhere.

He snuck his hand into the front of her pants feeling her bare wet core, she forgot she didn't have time to put on underwear.

They both groaned in each other's mouths when there was another bang at the door again.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah yelled.

"For fuck sake." Klaus lowly growled.

"I know you're still in there you bloody wanker! When were you going to invite the rest of us to Paris!"

Caroline's head fell back against the door in frustration. "Something tells me our morning sex isn't meant."

Klaus chuckled kissing her on the forehead. "We have eternity, love."

"Yeah, yeah." She cutely pouted.

He smirked before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I'll handle her." Klaus said.

"And I'll take a shower."

She rested her forehead against his, pressing her lips together then staring up into his shining eyes.

"I love you..."

He stiffened at her soft toned confession, never will he be use to hearing speak those words to him.

Klaus kissed her again, not being able to resist the smile that had a mind of its own on his face.

"And I you." He replied against her mouth.

She accepted one last kiss before pushing him back with her finger, confusing Klaus. "Don't make me regret this, Mikaelson. Don't let me in just to shut me out. I can't be hurt by you."

Klaus relaxed his face at her vulnerable words.

Caroline was counting on him being the last man she loves, but she was also scared of having her heart broken.

He knew her bad track record of finding love in the wrong people and the moment he acknowledged his feelings, he promised he was going to change that.

That he would be different for her.

Klaus cuffed her face in both his hands, piercing his ocean blue eyes into hers.

"I cant promise that every day is going to be a sunshine and rainbows or won't get messy but I can promise that I will always do right by you, Caroline." Klaus softly explained.

"I will love and care for you until the day you tell me I shouldn't, and even then. I will _not_ hurt you and you will, as you always have been, be my priority, along with our daughters. That will never change, no-"

Caroline didn't wait for him to finish before her mouth crushed against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She didn't need to hear anymore, he already had her.

She detached her lips from his for a tight hug. His arms wrapped securely around her waist, so she knew she was always safe.

"Thank you."

He squeezed her tight in acknowledgement.

Caroline pulled away with a huge smile stretching out her face. "We're going to Paris?"

Klaus smiled. "We're going to Paris."

She jumped in his arms, thankfully he had quick reflexes and strength to catch her without hesitation.

Caroline's arms were still wrapped around his neck tightly, bringing him in for another drugging kiss that Klaus was more than enjoying.

The swipe of Klaus's tongue inside her mouth elicited a deep moan and need from the baby vampire that she couldn't ignore anymore.

"Ten minutes?" She moaned in between kisses as Klaus walked backwards to their bed.

The hybrid smirked. "Ten minutes."


	2. Father of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus shows his jealous side as the girls prepare for their weekly visit to Mystic Falls with the twin's father, Alaric Saltzman.

"I hope you made some of that for me." Klaus smirked as he walked into the kitchen of he and Caroline's New Orleans home.

The bubbly blonde vampire smirked as well, her back towards him as she continued making sandwiches for their three daughters.

"I didn't take you for the peanut butter and jelly type of guy." Caroline joked, cutting one of the sandwiches diagonally.

Klaus shrugged. "Not particularly..."

Caroline gasped when Klaus vamp sped behind her.

She dropped the knife on the counter when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her back to his chest.

"But I'd eat anything you make." He whispered in her ear.

"Klaus!" Caroline shrieked, pulling away and turning to face him with a concerned expression on her face. "I had a knife in my hand! What if I cut myself or you?!" She shrieked which made Klaus chuckle.

"Love, do you forget we're immortals? A cut from a knife won't kill us." He explained.

Caroline tensed.

Sometimes she would forget she's not limited to human convictions anymore. That she can literally do whatever she wants without having to think twice.

But she _does_ have to think twice, especially now that she has Josie and Lizzie and even Hope. She no longer has the luxury to be the reckless immortal like Klaus wished her to be, how she wants to be. They're both parents now and can't be selfish with their actions which did make Caroline feel limited sometimes.

Though the way she had the twins was unconventional, she doesn't regret that they are her's and that she's raising them with Klaus and his family now.

Caroline sighed. "I know. Sorry, some of us haven't been a vampire as long as others and forget their human habits."

Klaus smirked, tugging a loose curl behind her ear and leaning down for a sweet kiss that instantly brought a smile to her face.

Her arms, naturally, wrapped around his neck as his hands held her hips.

Klaus separated her pink lips with his tongue as their sweet exchange turned more eager.

The baby vampire moaned into his mouth as he walked her backwards until her body was sandwiched between him and the sink.

One last kiss was planted on her lips before Klaus ventured his mouth down her neck. The ministrations making Caroline gasp in pleasure and bite her bottom lip in anticipation as one of his hands snuck underneath her purple dress.

"Mmm..." Caroline moaned at the feel of Klaus's rough calloused palms caressing her bare thighs.

She loved that he knew her body so well, knew just where to touch her and make her feel wanted.

Their one year together so far was the best year Caroline's had in awhile, and to think there was a time she didn't think she wanted this. A future with Klaus, a life with him.

To think she didn't want him loving her.

His love was so rare but deep and intense. The most intense love Caroline has ever experienced.

It was challenging but also consuming and passionate.

And when Caroline moved to New Orleans and they began raising their two families as one, she knew what they had would be forever.

Caroline moaned in his mouth again with one more drugging kiss before finding the strength to pull away.

"I...umm...I really need to finish making these."

She claimed, eyeing the unfinished PB&J sandwich on the cutting board.

"Do you, now?" Klaus whispered against her lips before kissing them again.

Caroline nodded as she accepted his kiss with much eagerness, never tiring of the feel of his lips exploring her's.

He was the best but worse distraction.

"Klaus..." She groaned his name when his hips slowly ground into her's and his lips continued their torture down to her neck again.

Her eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure.

The hybrid simply hummed against her olive flesh, sucking and licking over her most sensitive areas.

The sweet sounds of pleasure escaping Caroline's lips just made Klaus more desperate for her.

His hands fell from underneath her dress and ventured up her abdomen until he reached her chest area.

Short, panting breaths began to stagger from Caroline when Klaus began kneading her full breasts over the fabric.

Caroline arched her back to grant him more access as their hips continued rocking into each other's.

Their desperation for each other was intense and having three gifted, yet needy, children in the house was not exactly helping their sex life. They rarely had time for intimacy and had to take advantage of every free time they could possibly get.

"I want you..." Klaus groaned, still nipping her her collarbone and neck while his hands stayed occupied. Dragging his fangs over her skin which made Caroline shiver.

This felt good, too good.

Caroline wanted him too, so much, but this rendezvous needed to delayed.

She needed to stop before she begged him to take her over the sink.

With that thought, Caroline reluctantly detached her body from his.

Her amusement caused by Klaus's obvious flustered state and confusion.

"Look, you're too good at that and I can't be distracted right now." She shamelessly admitted.

Klaus smirked. "I haven't even done anything yet..." He kissed her lips. "But I think you were quite enjoying what I started." He teased with another kiss.

Caroline blushed. "I was, but later." She concluded with a peck and her arms still around his neck.

Klaus arched a brow.

She giggled, wiping her lip gloss off his lips with her thumb. "The girls are almost done packing and I need to finish making their lunches before Alaric gets here."

Klaus's jaw tensed. "Right...Alaric..." He sighed.

Seeing Klaus interact with Josie and Lizzie and the way he interacted with Hope made Caroline a smiling fool.

He instantly became protective of Hope and the twins, never wanting them too far away if they weren't with him or Caroline.

He didn't even trust his best hybrid lackeys to watch over them.

So it was no surprise that he was a tad nerved when Caroline informed him that the twins' dad Alaric Saltzman would be taking them, and Hope, back to Mystic Falls with him for their weekly weekend visits.

Since deciding to leave Mystic Falls, it was difficult for Caroline to compromise with Alaric on how they would continue raising Josie and Lizzie.

Mainly because Alaric wasn't too fond of his daughters being so far away from him, in New Orleans of all places.

Not to mention he wasn't the biggest Klaus fan, even after all of Caroline's reassurance.

But Klaus wasn't too delighted of the human's presence either.

Considering the circumstances of how and why Caroline had his children and the bizarre but brief romantic feelings Alaric felt towards her, Klaus practically hated him.

Just as Caroline's friends, Alaric was no different on his negative views towards Klaus and the Mikaelsons.

But what he did know, was that Caroline loved Klaus and trusted him enough to know their daughters would be safe.

He knew Caroline wasn't staying in Mystic Falls and he quickly declined her offer for him to move to New Orleans with them.

But with one of their schools now being relocated to New Orleans, the decision became heartbreakingly simple.

They finally agreed on the twins staying with Caroline and Klaus but with terms: Alaric would take the twins back to Mystic Falls every weekend and there would absolutely no killing or bloodshed present while in New Orleans.

It wasn't until two months after the move that Alaric decided to stay in New Orleans for one of his weekends with the girls.

That's when he met Hope.

He instantly recognized her strong presence and abilities and how the school couldn't have been more perfect for her.

He also noticed how close the young Mikaelson was with Josie and Lizzie.

They bonded over their schoolwork, powers and having Klaus wrapped around their little fingers.

It was quite a sight.

Noting their despair whenever they had to leave Hope behind, Alaric suggested Hope join them in Mystic Falls.

Hayley was hesitant at first but eventually came around to the idea.

After much persuasion, solely from Caroline, Klaus too decided to give it a try but pledged to detach Alaric's brain from his head if anything were to happen to his daughter.

Nothing bad had happened and Hope was ecstatic every Friday knowing she would be with her sisters.

Her excitement nerved Klaus more than he would like to admit.

Klaus loved that Hope now had friends her age to interact with, he loved seeing her happy.

But Alaric?

No, no he was not jealous of Alaric Saltzman.

Klaus sighed, resting his hands on her hips. "I'm starting to dread weekends." He said jokingly but Caroline knew he was serious.

Caroline's eyes softened. "Hey..." She said, her fingers playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

Their eyes met intensely but Klaus looked away quickly.

Caroline could always tell something was on his mind just by looking into his eyes.

He hated that fact.

"I'm fine, Caroline." Klaus claimed.

"Obviously not."

He shook his head and stepped away, turning his back towards her.

Caroline pressed her lips together, wanting to talk to Klaus about what was on his mind but didn't want him to take it in the wrong way.

He tend to do that often.

Shutting her out of his head, keeping all his emotions bottled in until Caroline was out of sight.

Instead of talking out his problems he usually just fed on anything he could quickly get his hands on.

A habit that didn't hold well with Caroline and was a complication in their relationship.

Both Caroline and Klaus had to make some lifestyle sacrifices. So, instead of feeding his frustrations away, Klaus would lock himself in his art studio and paint all day.

The fearful and dangerous hybrid was much more sensitive than he liked to admit.

Caroline loved Klaus.

She did and he loved her too but sometimes she felt he still didn't trust her.

Not when it mattered most.

Cautiously, she approached him.

Klaus let out a deep breath at the feel of Caroline's soft hands soothingly rubbing his back.

His body relaxed just from her gentle touch alone.

She had a way of calming him without doing much at all.

Her arms around his waist and deeply sighing as she hugged him from behind, her head resting on his spine and inhaling his scent.

It was the comfort she knew he needed.

"Something is wrong, you're really bad at lying to me." Caroline said.

He knew he should just talk to her, he also knew that's all she's been wanting from him.

But this...this was embarrassing.

Admitting he's jealous of such an inferior man like Alaric Saltzman?

It was humiliating.

Caroline's grip gently tightened. "Talk to me." She softly said, leaving a kiss on the back of his neck.

Klaus deeply sighed, unwrapping her arms from around him so they were face to face again.

Caroline rewarded him with a small grin as her hands now were placed on his chest.

He pulled her hair out of her face. "You're quite persistent."

She shrugged. "I learned from the best." She giggled.

Klaus playfully rolled his eyes, holding her by the hips.

He sighed. "Caroline...You always say how surreal it is that you're here and I don't doubt that but, it's quite surreal for me too."

The blonde vampire pressed her lips together.

"To be honest, love I wasn't expecting you on my doorsteps for at least another decade. My surprise when you showed up in nearly half of that."

She smiled.

"And then you became a mother as I became a father, two factors I was not expecting when I declared my eternal love to you." He continued.

He pulled her closer into him. "But I do...love you."

A chill snuck up Caroline's spine at those three words.

Three words that he's said to her before but each time always felt like the first, especially since Klaus wasn't use to saying it.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes and I love your daughters as I love my own. You four are everything and more to me and I'm grateful to have you here." He declared.

A smile was tugging hard on the corners of Caroline's lips.

"But with all that said, I umm..." He nervously licked his lips. "I also understand that Josie and Lizzie are _not_ my daughters..."

Her eyes shot up.

"I know they're not mine, I'm not their father and Alaric is but...I did raise them, I _am_ raising them with you. This is their home. I-"

Klaus sighed.

Caroline caught off guard by his sudden rant. "Klaus-

"I know they love me too, alright? I know but it pains me no less every weekend when I send them off."

Caroline could feel the pressure forming in his chest.

"When they leave with Alaric, it's like all that goes away. And then starts over again when they return." He claimed, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

\- _Has he always felt like this? Has he been felling like this all this time?_

Caroline thought as Klaus dropped his hands from her body.

"I consider them my family, _you_ are my family Caroline." Klaus claimed, cupping her face in his hands.

Klaus caught the small tear that was just shy from falling down Caroline's rosy cheek. "New Orleans is their home but I want it to be the only place they call home. And for me to be the person they feel safe with, the person they run to and call for when need of help, who will scare the nightmares away. Their protector."

He shook his head.

"But then I'm reminded that I'm not. I'm not enough for them." He gulped. "Even Hope is thrilled to spend the weekend with father of the year Alaric." He sarcastically stated.

Caroline gave him a sympathetic grin.

She liked that Klaus was finally opening up to her, letting her in even if not fully.

Klaus was trying to play this off as cool as possible but the hurt was evident in his tone and his soft eyes.

How could she have been completely oblivious to how Klaus felt about Alaric?

How could he ever think he wasn't enough for them?

Klaus shook his head again. "I sound childish..." He attempted to walk away.

"No." Caroline grabbed his forearm and turned him back to face her. "Look at me."

It was now her hands cradling his face, their eye contact never dropping from each other's.

They exchanged small smiles and Caroline brought her hands down until clasped in his.

"You don't sound childish, you sound hurt." She said which automatically put Klaus on the defense as she felt his body tense.

"It's okay to admit you're hurt, Klaus." Caroline began. "I don't think any less of you, if anything it makes me know you're normal. Well, as normal as a vampire-werewolf hybrid can be."

That drew out a genuine smile from him which pleased Caroline.

"You know, we never really did talk about how you felt about this whole Alaric situation..." She said.

"I only agreed to this arrangement for you." Klaus clarified.

Caroline nodded. "I know, and I appreciate that." She smiled. "Also because you agreed that the twins should still be close to with their dad and Hope needed a change of scenery-"

"And I'm regretting all of it now."

She smiled, caressing his stubbed cheek with her soft fingertips. "I'm sorry you've been feeling like this, I wish you told me sooner."

Klaus scoffed. "Admitting that I feel threatened by a pathetic human is humiliating enough to admit to myself, let alone you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "But if you told me then I would have told you, that you have no reason to feel that way."

He scrunched his eyebrows.

She leaned on her tippy toes to deeply kiss his rosy lips.

Klaus graciously reciprocated as he began moving his mouth with her's.

Caroline leaned away before the kiss grew more intense than intended.

"For starters, I don't want you to ever feel like you're not enough. With anything, but especially when it comes to being a father to our daughters."

"Ours?" Klaus's breath hitched.

She happily nodded. "Yes, ours."

Her arms were around his neck again.

"You're right, Alaric is their birth father and he loves them and would do anything for them and is a great guy. But that doesn't take away the fact that you do all those things too and more, and you're an amazing dad." Caroline began.

"The girls practically worship you."

Klaus was still unconvinced.

"Guess who they ask for when I'm taking them to school every morning or who they wish was picking them up after."

He sighed.

"Or who they wish was tucking them in at night before bed. Not me, not Alaric. They want you, Klaus."

"I got it, love." Klaus tried to dismiss.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "Don't do that. Don't downplay what I'm saying."

Klaus gulped, not wanting her to dig deeper but her hand on his cheek prevented him from looking away.

Her hand still on his cheek. "They look up to you because they know you will always be there for them."

He nervously licked his lips.

"They always heard stories about 'mommy's powerful friend from New Orleans'. Who saved me on more than one occasion and helped keep us safe and other not too gruesome stories about."

They both giggled.

Klaus was even flattered at Caroline telling the girls about him prior to them being romantically involved.

"You were their fairytale prince and now you're real, and exceeding all their expectations and they love you so much."

"Do you?" Klaus shakily asked even though he felt he already knew her answer.

Caroline met his lips for a brief but consuming kiss that earned him a few extra pecks. "I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing them again.

"And I have no regrets with the decisions I've made regarding you, including being here."

Klaus smiled into another kiss.

She smiled wide.

He could never tire hearing her say those three heavy words to him. "How do I know you're not just saying this to make me feel better?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "As if your ego needs anymore stroking."

Klaus smirked.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. "And because I wouldn't lie to you, especially about this." Caroline answered.

"It's me, you and our girls together, living as a family because that's what we are to each other. No amount of weekend trips away from home is going to change what we have."

He felt some of the pressure lift off his chest.

"You of all people know that blood doesn't make someone family. Hope doesn't share my blood but I consider her one of my own."

Klaus beamed at her confession.

Caroline sighed into a grin. "I understand what you're going through, at first I had to try my best not to overstep boundaries. Hayley is Hope's mom and I respect that and she's a good mom. And after getting past our past and other issues, we developed a slow but decent friendship with each other..."

He squinted. "Caroline..."

The blonde shyly grinned, pressing her lips together in innocence and batting her eyelashes. "What?"

Klaus sighed, already knowing what she was thinking. "The answer is no."

She scoffed. "You don't even know what i was going to say."

"I know you well enough for you not to have to say anything."

Caroline smiled at his comment.

"Sweetheart, it's great that you and Hayley have found common ground but I have no interest in developing any type of friendship with Alaric Saltzman."

She sighed. "Babe, I'm not asking you to be best friends and Alaric isn't necessarily eager to be your friend either. But I think being in semi good graces with the twins' dad will be much more beneficial than you may think."

"Love-"

His words paused by her finger now against his lips.

She grinned. "It would mean a lot to me and the girls if you both just put your differences aside and talk."

"That's a low blow love, even for you." He shyly smirked, lightly pecking her fingertip.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly before Klaus pulled her into for another kiss.

His hands wandered down her back lovingly as they sighed against each other's mouth.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by the sound of the front doorbell ringing.

Klaus pulled away, a low growl roaring in his chest knowing who was at the door.

"Hey." Caroline softly spoke, getting his attention with her hand resting on his cheek.

He turned to face her, his grin matching her's when she rested her forehead against his.

"I meant what I said. You're a great dad and their dad and I love you." Caroline happily stated.

The warmth rushing to Klaus's heart at Caroline's words was odd but soothing.

She leaned up to kiss him one last time before detangling her body from his to answer the door.

Klaus knew Caroline had a good point and she was right.

He would do anything for the twins, even if that meant having to suck it up and be decent towards Alaric.

Besides, it's not like he would have to see him often and the twins and Hope live here in New Orleans, with him and Caroline.

There was no denying his love for his girls nor the love they have for him. Being the reject in his family and never being enough for his own father, surely put a damper on Klaus's future relationships.

Sometimes he still has those insecure thoughts in regards to his relationship with Caroline. As much as he wished he could stop, he couldn't.

\- _You're not going to lose them._

Klaus repeated to himself.

He knew he couldn't pretend like Alaric wasn't a part of their lives, but it didn't hurt to try.

Klaus heavily sighed leaning against the kitchen counter. He could hear the smile on Caroline's face as she welcomed Alaric into their home, dreading the human's appearance.

"Dad!" Hope screeched, happily running downstairs with Josie and Lizzie not too far behind.

The hybrid cleared his throat, blinking away his distress as his daughter smiled wide jumping in his arms.

The overwhelming pressure in his chest was gone as he picked his daughter up, hugging her tightly.

The anxiety, the sadness and anger flew away with just the presence of his three little girls.

"Hello, sweetheart." He exhaled, his breath heavy against her hair. "Did you girls finish packing?"

Josie and Lizzie nodded.

Hope pulled away, her small arms around his neck. "We thought we heard Alaric in the driveway."

"Well you were right. He should just be in here shortly." Attempting to force a grin.

"Klaus?" Josie spoke.

He gazed down at the short brunette girl.

She shook her head and looked down at her hands.

Klaus gently placed Hope back on her feet and bent down to Josie's level.

"Come here, sweetheart." Klaus gestured for the Josie to walk towards him which she obeyed.

She stared up at him slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Klaus asked.

Josie shrugged.

Klaus squinted.

Moving so he was knelt directly in front of her and lifting her onto his lap, Klaus smiled which made her smile.

"Josie, you can tell me anything. Anything at all." Klaus reassured her.

She pressed her lips together. "I know...is it bad if I miss you while I'm with my dad?"

He deeply exhaled.

"I like going to see my dad but I also miss you and mommy too." She continued. "But shouldn't I only miss him while I'm with him since I don't see him as much?"

Klaus licked his lips and looked up at Lizzie and Hope before looking back at Josie.

He smiled. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

The little girl played with her fingers.

"_This_ is your home so it's perfectly understandable why you would miss it. And missing me while you're away does not make you a bad person and your father understands that."

She still seemed unconvinced.

He lightly squeezed her arm. "Listen to me, your father loves you, very much and he knows how much you also love him." He sighed. "You are allowed to love many people throughout your life and with that comes the burden of missing many people as well..."

"Do you miss me when I'm away?" Josie asked.

Klaus smiled, choking back tears he didn't even realize were forming. "I do, more than I can say. I miss you all." He looked at the two other little girls.

"But I also know how important and necessary it is for you to see your father and for Hope to stay connected with you. But you know what keeps me from dwelling over it?"

All three girls shook their heads causing a small chuckle to escape Klaus's lips.

"Knowing that you girls would always come back home." He answered.

Josie smiled at his comment, as did Lizzie and Hope.

Klaus was impressed with himself that he was able to say all those things.

His eyes widened at the unexpected hug from the young girl.

After the shock vanished, he then wrapped his arms around her small body and held her safely.

Klaus deeply exhaled, closing his eyes and being in this moment.

Josie's confession made him almost feel silly for everything he said to Caroline earlier.

"Are we interrupting?" A manly voice asked from behind.

Josie detached from Klaus with a big smile. "Daddy!" She yelled as she ran over to a smiley Alaric waiting for her with open arms.

Klaus pressed his lips together as he let Josie go, standing back up and observed Lizzie running over as well.

Alaric hugged both his daughters tightly and kissing them both on the head repeatedly.

"Hope, come on!" Lizzie waved over so the youngest Mikaelson kid could join in on the group hug.

"Plenty of room for one more." Alaric claimed, opening his arms wider.

The ginger haired little girl shyly smiled, glancing up at Klaus as if she was asking for permission.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He softly said, placing his hand on her head.

She smiled and didn't waste any time walking towards the exchange.

The room was filled with smiles and laughter.

Caroline stood by Alaric with crossed arms, grinning widely at the reunion then giving Klaus a sympathetic grin.

Just from his facial expression, adding to what he told her, she knew this was hard for him.

She tucked a curl behind her ear. "Hey girls, why don't we go upstairs and grab your bags. I'm sure your Alaric wants to get on the road soon."

"Okay!" The three girls said in unison, hugging Alaric once more before running past everyone and heading up to their rooms.

"Can I trust you two to behave while we're gone?" She joked.

"No promises." Alaric responded.

Klaus simply chucked. "For once, I agree."

Caroline rolled her eyes with a giggle, squeezing Klaus's arm for comfort as she walked pass him towards the stairs.

Klaus placed his hand over hers, rewarding her with a small smile before she made her way up to the girls' room.

The only two left in the downstairs now was Klaus and Alaric, both awkwardly gazing around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

Since being with Caroline, this was actually Klaus's first time being alone with Alaric.

The temptation to rip his skeleton out through his mouth was a more than tempting thought in Klaus's mind.

Klaus clapped his hands together. "Well, Alaric, can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"You realize I'm driving, right?" Alaric responded.

Klaus laughed. "I live in a house with three little girls now so I have a bit more of a variety then the good stuff." He walked over towards the refrigerator. "We are stocked with milk, three different type of apple juices, orange juice, grape juice, other fruits...Whatever suits your fancy."

Alaric smirked. "I'm fine, Klaus."

The hybrid nodded, closing the fridge door.

"We don't have to do this, you know..." Alaric stated.

"This?"

He gestured between them. "This awkward trying to be nice to each other thing."

Klaus shrugged. "I assure you, any express of sentiment towards you is for Caroline and our daugh-"

Alaric scrunched his eyebrows at Klaus's pause.

He cleared his throat. "Caroline and _your_ daughters' sake of course." Klaus quickly corrected.

The brunette man crossed his arms, slowly pacing around the kitchen.

He observed the kitchen, noticing the animal crackers and chocolate chip cookies in the top cabinet. The PB&J sandwiches wrapped in their ziploc bags, a bag of chips and banana on the side.

"This isn't the type of kitchen someone would think belonged to Klaus Mikaelson." Alaric laughed.

Klaus joined in on the humor. "Can't exactly blame them."

Alaric softly grinned. "I certainly had my doubts and concerns, when Caroline first approached me about moving to New Orleans with the girls."

He leaned against the wall.

"You're rather notorious in Mystic Falls, well everywhere actually..."

"Guilty." Klaus commented with a smirk.

"So then you understand why I was heavily against this whole idea or even you being with Caroline in the first place..."

Klaus vamp sped across the room till he was directly in front of Alaric.

Their faces inches from each other, Alaric roughly swallowed but didn't flinch at the close proximity.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "Me _and_ Caroline are none of your concern."

"It became my concern the moment _my_ children became apart of the equation." Alaric defensively pointed out.

Klaus took a step back.

Alaric sighed again. "Even though nothing romantic happened between me and Caroline, I still care about her. She's the mother of my children and her well being is important to me. So when she tells me she's in love with not only the oldest but most ruthless creature to exist and wants to live with him and my kids, I start questioning a few things." He explained.

"You're doing a great job with my ego, please go on mate." Klaus teased.

"Are you always this much of a pain in the ass?"

"Pretty much a pro." He shrugged.

Alaric shook his head chuckling.

At least they both had the same humor.

"You know the kind of person you are, Klaus. The type of life you live. You're a father now too, you get it."

Klaus gulped.

"I didn't want Josie and Lizzie being exposed to your world of blood shed and random scattered bodies. Or your countless amount of enemies possibly coming after them..."

"Clearly you thought all this out so why not just get to your point, hmm?" Klaus spat, not particularly in the mood to hear Alaric Saltzman of all people judging him.

"My point is that...I was wrong."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

That's not what he was expecting to hear.

Alaric rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't wrong for being concerned but...I was wrong in thinking you couldn't be a good person for them."

This wasn't the conversation he was expecting to have.

"That one weekend when I visited, seeing you with Hope and how fatherly you were was...different. Or hearing she and twins talk my ear off about you the whole way to Mystic Falls and back. Telling me about the gifts you bought them, the places you promised to take them. I'll admit, made me a little...jealous." Alaric grinned.

Klaus slightly grinned at the new information."Is that so?"

"Trust me, I'm not trying to hype you up anymore than I probably already have."

The hybrid smirked.

"No one wants to think that someone else can be a better parent tot heir children than they can and I miss my girls, every day."

Klaus wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say.

He was rather relieved to know he wasn't the only person who's felt like this.

"But I can rest easy every night knowing they are in good hands." Alaric admitted.

"My daughters do adore you, Klaus and they love living here and being around other witches and going to school with Hope. They call her their sister." He said proudly.

Klaus's lip twitched.

"They surely are family to Hope as well."

"And you." Alaric added.

He tensed.

"I hate admitting that but they consider you family, Klaus and you and Caroline are doing a great job with raising them. Keeping them happy and safe, that's all I've wanted for them but isn't that what every father wants for their children?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course."

Alaric pulled his lips into a tight line. "So, I guess I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being a good guardian to my daughters and being a good man to Caroline." He reached his hand out.

Klaus looked down at Alaric's hand, debating whether to accept the handshake or not.

Eventually, he securely grasped the other man's hand in his for a firm grip.

Alaric slightly pulled Klaus forward. "Don't make me regret saying that. I don't care who you are because if you break any of their hearts I will kill you, that's a promise." He threatened.

Klaus took a small, non threatening, step towards him. "If there's one thing I can promise you, is that I will always do right by them. They will, as they've been, be my priority and they will always come first. But if I do hurt them in any way, I will provide you with every mean possible for you to follow through on your promise."

Alaric nodded, swiftly letting of his hand. "Did we just have a civil conversation? One where you're not threatening to kill me?"

Klaus laughed. "Don't get use to it."

They exchanged respectable smiles just as Caroline and the girls started walking die the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long, Lizzie wanted to bring their tutus and I had to track them down." Caroline laughed as the girls ran past her down the stairs.

She noticed the shift of behavior in the room since she left.

"Is everything okay?" The blonde asked.

Alaric nodded. "Everything's great, right Klaus?"

Klaus nodded back. "I think I'm going to have to agree with the human again on this."

Alaric playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright girls, you ready to get on road?"

"Yay!" They cheered heading for the front door.

"Wait, wait!" Caroline called out, vamp speeding to pick up their lunch bags off the counter and placing them in their over night bags. "You can't forget your lunches."

"Thank you mommy." The twins thanked her in unison.

"And make sure daddy calls me at each stop."

"Okay mommy, we promise!" Lizzie pleaded.

Caroline smiled, bringing the twins and Hope in for a tight hug. "I'm never ready to send you off, even if it's for a weekend."

"Love, you're smothering." Klaus said, making Alaric laugh.

Caroline raised a brow, detangling from the hug. "What are you two, besties now?" She scoffed.

Alaric shrugged. "Let's just say, we've come to an understanding of each other."

Klaus nodded in agreement before walking up to his daughter.

"Have a good time, sweetheart and listen to Alaric."

"I know dad, I know." Hope said hugging him tightly.

Klaus grinned, leaving a kiss on her head.

Alaric exhaled. "The Mystic Falls Express is departing now!"

Hope let go of Klaus, just enough for the twins to squeeze in and sneak a hug from the hybrid as well.

"We'll miss you." They said.

He swallowed. "I will miss you both too. See you when you get back."

Caroline heart clenched as she grinned at the sight.

The three girls ran out the door together to the car.

Klaus watched as they jumped and waited impatiently for Alaric to unlock the mini van.

"Call at every stop." Caroline repeated with a hand on her hip.

"Yes, Caroline I know." Alaric annoyingly confirmed. "This isn't our first trip."

"I know but I'm a worrier, always have been." She said, walking him out the door.

Alaric chucked. "Yes, I know you are. I'll see you on Monday." He said giving her quick hug. "And Klaus..."

The other man turned to face him.

"How about we catch a non fruit drink the next time I'm out here for a casual visit?" Alaric surprisingly offered.

Caroline did a double take at the friendly invitation.

Klaus smirked. "Looking forward to it."

Alaric grinned and nodded at both of them before finally making his way to the vehicle.

Caroline quietly stepped up next to Klaus.

"We weren't gone that long. You two became friends that fast?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I suppose he's not the worse company I've encountered in my a thousand years."

The baby vampire smirked as Alaric and the girls drove off the driveway and onto the street.

Caroline sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same to her.

"So are you okay now? With everything..."

"More than okay."

Klaus abruptly kissed her soft lips, stunning Caroline at first but she quickly melted into it.

His tongue caressed hers deliciously, eliciting a moan from the vampire.

She detached. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Because I love you." He answered.

Caroline smiled.

"Because I love our family and I wouldn't change the life I have with you for anything." He added.

She kissed him again, reaching her hand up to the side of his face.

Caroline could never tire of hearing Klaus say those things to her.

If only he knew how happy he made her too.

The pad of her thumb brushed his stubble.

"You know," Caroline whispered in between a kiss. "Now that the girls are gone..."

"Mhm?" Klaus egged her on.

"We have the whole house..." Another kiss. To ourselves..." Running her hands and fingers down his chest.

He smirked against her pink lips. "Hmm, are you trying to seduce me Miss Forbes?"

Caroline devilishly smirked, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Is it working?"

Klaus left a kiss behind her ear. "Not sure. I might need more convincing." He whispered, tugging on her earlobe lightly with his human teeth.

She purred. "Then I think you should take me back inside and let me persuade you more."

He grinned kissing her lips again, rougher and more passionately, before quickly lifting her up till her arms were secure around him and legs around his waist.

Caroline loudly giggled. "Such a cave man."

"But isn't that why you love me?" Klaus teased with a peck

"Just one of the reasons." She clarified, smiling into another heavy kiss.

Her fingers tangled in his curls while the other wrapped around his neck.

They moaned appreciatively into each other's mouths as Klaus sped them back inside their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Art of Seducation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was actually inspired by a video Joseph posted a year or so ago and his beard and hair were grown out very sexy-like...Caroline also likes when Klaus grows out his facial hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kids are in this one.

"Why don't you just ask Marcel for help?" Caroline softly asked, running her fingers along Klaus's bare chest.

He deeply sighed, caressing her naked back softly with his thumb.

They hadn't left their bed since they woke up, due to Klaus waking Caroline up with sweet kisses on her shoulder which resulted in a morning full of sweet, rough and passionate sex.

They were still so new to each other. Couldn't get enough of being together. Always needing to touch, kiss and be intimate in every way possible. Which was why Klaus decided to take Caroline away and on a trip to Italy to celebrate their new relationship.

Klaus didn't want his invasive siblings taking up his time with Caroline or making her uncomfortable. Though Caroline wasn't sure about going away with him so soon, she eventually came around to the idea when she realized how much privacy they would have.

Weeks of living with a house full of Mikaelsons can make you appreciate a cardboard box all to yourself.

Klaus rented out a private villa in the countryside just for the two of them. He took her to Florence where they ate dinner at one of Klaus's favorite restaurants, Enoteca Pinchiorri. They toured the medieval towers in San Gimignano and, to Klaus's dismay, bought food at a supermarket and ate lunch at Villa Ada. After a day out, the couple returned to their private home and indulged in as much sex as supernatural beings could handle.

Besides, he always said we wanted to show her the world one day and Italy was one of the major places he wanted her to see.

Caroline loved being with Klaus, having him all to herself but hated thinking about all the time she wasted being in denial about her feelings. Going to sleep and waking up to him every night and morning made her so happy, Klaus Mikaelson made her happy.

He made her feel complete.

But even though they were away from New Orleans, Klaus couldn't completely ignore his responsibilities and it was becoming difficult trying to find a balance. He didn't want Caroline to think he was putting her second but he didn't want his kingdom falling apart either, he needed assistance but too prideful to admit it.

Klaus would never admit he needs help, especially help from Marcel.

Caroline knows it and she knows him, which brings them to their current conversation.

Marcel and Klaus were slowly but surely beginning to get on each other's good side again but still wary of each other. No one knew or respected New Orleans more than the two of them and they could work great together, if they just stopped acting like children.

Caroline's finger ventured up his chest and began tracing over the birds and feather tattoo by his shoulder.

He was clearly trying to ignore her question and hoped she would drop it.

She didn't.

"Klaus." She spoke.

"Caroline." He said back.

"You're ignoring me."

"I would never." He grinned, kissing her on the head.

She hummed. "Then why won't you answer my question?"

He sighed.

"Will you stop being stubborn for once and admit that you need help."

"I don't need anyone." He coldly claimed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, sitting up in the bed holding the sheet securely against her chest.

"Look, I get that you and Marcel have had a rough patch this past year but that's because you both are prideful children."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a child?"

"Yes because that's exactly how you're acting, and it's honestly a turn off." She added.

"Is that so?" He scooted closer to her on the bed. "You didn't seem too turned off half an hour ago."

Caroline bit back a moan as his rosy lips danced against her heated skin.

She playfully pushed him against his chest so he was leaning back on the pillows. Swinging her leg over so she was straddling his lap, her right hand caressing his neck while her left stroked his new grown beard.

Klaus knew Caroline liked when he grew out his facial hair.

Whenever his hair got longer she combed her fingers through it any chance she got, similarly when he grew out his beard she loved touching it.

Though it was slightly irritating, Klaus allowed her to indulge in her hair kink because she's Caroline, especially when she tugged on it hard while he feasted between her thighs.

She played with the strands between her fingers. "You once told me that I was your number one priority..."

"That still stands." He clarified.

Caroline grinned. "You also told me that it was hard, finding a balance between me and the city. You can't do it all, you try but you can't."

"Caroline-"

"When you're with me I know at least half of your focus is still in New Orleans and it makes sense. You feel you've left your kingdom unattended by being with me..."

Klaus tensed. "Don't ever think I rather be anywhere than with you."

She sighed. "I appreciate that, I do. But I know you and I know as much as you love being with me, you also love running the city. And every king deserves a getaway every once in awhile, so having a trusting second hand is beneficial for moments like these."

He licked his lips. "Then I'll appoint Elijah."

"As if you would want any of your siblings taking the reigns. At least you and Marcel have the same mentality and vision."

"Same vision? Love he thinks I'm a dictator when in actuality he's just a pushover who doesn't believe in order." Klaus claimed.

Caroline sighed.

"Marcel shamelessly swept up under me and took New Orleans for himself once, now that I have it back you're expecting me to willingly hand it over to him again?" He laughed.

She scoffed at his stubbornness. "That's not what I'm saying..."

"I barely trust him now. How can I have a second hand I barely trust, Caroline?" He shakily asked.

She could tell Klaus wanted to trust Marcel. He wanted to let him in. Given the history of Klaus and Marcel's relationship, Klaus raising him as his own since childhood, the wounds were deep.

Caroline continued stroking his facial hair. "I understand your side and I understand his, you're both hurt. But no one loves New Orleans more than the two of you. It's your home. It's where you two became a family. You miss him and he misses you."

Klaus stiffened and Caroline caught the sheen over his eyes.

"If you both put your pride to the side long enough to have a cordial conversation, you honestly could be a great duo. Can you at least consider it?"

Klaus didn't respond.

"Please, for me?" She pleaded.

Klaus grumbled under his breath.

He really was too stubborn for his own good.

Caroline purposely rubbed herself against Klaus' hardening cock, making him moan.

"You're not playing fair, love." He gritted between his teeth.

Caroline giggled. "Since when do you care about rules?" She whispered, leaning down to kiss his beard then down his neck.

Klaus lowly growled at the wet feel of her tongue tasting his skin and lips sucking just the right spot. Not to mention her teasing his cock by rubbing her bare core against it.

How could he have allowed Caroline to seduce him so easily? But she was right.

A part of him did miss having Marcel around, someone he trusted and who understood the importance of keep the Quarter stable. Marcel and Caroline also quickly bonded which at first irked Klaus but that was mainly his jealously getting the best of him.

He didn't like giving in to demands, not even to Caroline, but his could he deny her when she's straddling him naked and kissing him?

After a deep sigh, he came to a conclusion.

"Alright. I will consider it, for you." He clarified.

Caroline pulled away from him with a victorious grin on her face.

"Thank you." She softly said, leaning down to briefly kiss his lips.

Klaus grabbed her face to prevent her from leaving, kissing her longer and deeper. His large hands ventured from her hips up to her breasts, kneading them both roughly and pinching her nipples.

Caroline moaned against his mouth at his ministrations, leaning her head back as he began kissing down her neck. He kissed and sucked around each mound and enclosed his mouth over each nipple. Her fingers tangled in his curls to keep him close as he continued pleasuring her chest.

She tugged on his hair to signal him to look up, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss and still grinding her body against his.

With another peck, their kiss broke as the blonde vampire smiled down at her handsome hybrid.

Her small hand caressed his face down to his facial hair.

"I really like your beard." She said as her fingers played with the strands.

Klaus quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Caroline bit her lip nodding. "It's very mature..." She kissed his neck. "Manly..." Kissed his cheek. "Sexy..." She concluded with a lasting kiss on his ruby colored lips.

The hybrid smirked. "Well I'm glad you're a fan, makes one of us. I was ready to shave it all off tomorrow and after that little stunt you just pulled, I just might."

She shrugged. "You can, but..."

Klaus' eyes nearly popped out his head when Caroline dropped the bed sheet that was covering her nude body.

The mischievous blonde flipped her messy hair to one side and readjusted herself astride his lap.

Caroline leaned down to his ear. "It makes me so horny..." She purred, tugging on his earlobe with her human teeth.

A moan rumbled in his throat at her dirty words. Caroline was usually shy saying things like that, now she's using his methods against him.

"Christ, Caroline." He murmured, caressing her the soft skin of her hips.

She smiled, loving the affect she had on him.

Klaus sighed. "Fine, fine compromise. I'll keep the bloody beard...till we go back to New Orleans."

Caroline huffed but nodded, still stroking his beard while leaning down towards his lips. "Deal."


	4. Unexpected Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Klaus are newlyweds who are having dinner with his "bougee" family for the first time since tying the knot...what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to anything on legacies.

Caroline was on a mission as she quickly closed the oven door after placing the seasoned chicken on the top rack, and the Hawaiian sweet rolls were heating underneath. The already made green beans were in the microwave and the strawberry ice cream for dessert was cooling in the freezer.

The entire meal was planned and made by her, well store bought, but Caroline prepared it herself. She was determined to make this the best dinner anyone has ever had, mainly because she was cooking for Klaus' family.

It had been a month since Caroline and Klaus' spontaneous Las Vegas trip which ended with them drunkly getting hitched.

They had been dating for over a year, prior to that, and both couldn't get enough of each other. It didn't take long for them Caroline to move in with Klaus after only being together for three months.

The couple talked about marriage and having a future together before but neither expected Elvis to be the one marrying them off. But even though it wasn't as glamorous as Caroline imagined her wedding to be, she loved Klaus too much to care and it was the happiest night of her life.

Everything was perfect. They stayed in Vegas for the remainder of the weekend to celebrate their unofficial honeymoon from their unofficial wedding. It was all fine until they returned to their Mystic Falls apartment with an unexpected visit from Klaus' mother, Esther, and his younger sister Rebekah who were waiting for their return.

It barely took a second for Esther to notice the wedding ban on Caroline's finger, as much as she tried to hide it.

Klaus could already sense the disapproval from his mother and sister.

There was no secret that Klaus' family weren't the biggest Caroline fan, but they were much more discrete prior to them being newlyweds.

But they were in love, got married and neither should feel ashamed about it which was why Klaus decided to host a dinner at their place. His mother and six siblings. He planned on calling a caterer but Caroline insisted she's cook.

She had been slaving over the stove for a all day, that's where Klaus found her after picking up a few bottles of Chardonnay from the store.

He placed the bags in the dining room before walking into the hectic kitchen. Leaning against the threshold, he observed.

Caroline hadn't even acknowledged his existence as she hurriedly grabbed the packaged salad and a bowl. She cursed herself before rushing to the refrigerator for the shredded cheese.

Klaus smirked as he admired her, grinning wide when the sun reflected off the silver ban on her finger.

Her blonde curls still in tact even with her rushing and face flushed red. If only she knew how adorable she looked flustered.

With that said, Klaus finally stepped into the room with Caroline's back facing him.

She screeched when Klaus' arms snaked around her waist from behind, making her drop one of the stirring spoons.

"Seriously!" Caroline turned around, playfully pushing him away and swatting him on the chest. "What if you were an intruder or something?! I could have hurt you!"

"Yes, love your wooden spoon is extremely threatening." Klaus joked with a laugh.

"Don't be an ass." She sighed with a hand on her hip.

Klaus smirked as he walked back up to her, leaning down to softly kiss her pouting lips. Thankfully Caroline reciprocated the kiss, opening her mouth to him for his tongue to have entry.

She moaned against his mouth as his hands squeezed her sides. Her hands rested on his chest and tongue licked the roof of his mouth.

It felt amazing being with him so intimately, especially after all the stress. She loved feeling him. With this being her first stress free moment all day, Caroline wanted to take advantage of it but she knew she needed to finish cooking before seven and it was already six.

Caroline kissed him once more before pulling away and leaving her forehead against his. "I don't want to stop, but I have to."

Klaus frowned. "Love, the food is halfway done and you've been up all day, cooking and cleaning, you deserve a break." He tightened his hold in her hips.

She swatted away his tempting hands. "Stop. I have to prove a lot to your mom after this whole secret wedding fiasco. Which means no sex breaks." Caroline claimed turning back towards the salad.

"Firstly, it was not a secret wedding because neither of us planned it. And secondly, you have nothing to prove to my mother or siblings." Klaus said.

She looked back at him. "Actually it was a secret wedding because you weren't even going to tell your mom if she didn't unexpectedly show up here."

"Sweetheart-"

"And for your second point, I'm glad you think that I have nothing to prove, it's sweet really but we both know you're wrong. Now can you just let me finish making this meal?" Caroline snapped, turning away from him again.

Klaus knew she was right. No one was ever good enough for him in his mother's eyes.

His siblings were no better, as judgmental as she was, except for Henrik and Kol but that was probably because they were the youngest and didn't care about nonsense like class status.

Though Klaus came from a privileged background, he didn't care to find that in a partner and Caroline didn't even know about his wealth until later into their relationship.

It was a genuine love they shared that they bounded with marriage. He wasn't ashamed and didn't want her to be either.

Caroline continued tossing the salad when she felt Klaus's arms around her waist again.

"Klaus." She warned with a smile, thankful he couldn't see.

"Caroline." He huskily said into her French vanilla smelling blonde hair as he pulled her closer to him.

She bit her bottom lip, smiling as he began leaving kisses up her neck and his fingers tickling her sides. "Klaus, stop. I'm cooking."

"Preparing a salad is hardly what I'd consider cooking, love."

Caroline leaned her head back as she laughed. "You are such an ass, you know that?"

"An ass that loves you."

She quickly turned to face him with a soft smile. "I love you too. I wouldn't be going out of my way with this dinner if otherwise."

Klaus grinned. "I know and I appreciate your efforts but no matter what my mother thinks we're still going to be together, whether she likes it or not."

Caroline faintly grinned. Her hands hesitantly rubbed his chest. "Well, we still need to make it official. It's not a done deal yet, you know if you wanted to back out or something..."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Caroline?"

"I just don't want us making a mistake." She interrupted with a sniffle.

Klaus was confused why she was suddenly doubting their relationship.

"Marriage is a huge decision, Klaus and we were both kinda drunk when we made that huge decision. Maybe after awhile of thinking about it and hearing your family out, you'll realize they're right and I don't fit in your world. That we're not right for each other and we were just fooling ourselves..."

She could feel the pressure in her chest, wanting to cry her eyes out.

Caroline wasn't sure why she started to feel this way. The concept of confronting Klaus' family was scary especially since the other few times she was around them she felt like such an outsider.

Like when Klaus invited Caroline to his family's Summer home in the Hamptons for his oldest sister Freya's birthday last year, she felt like a fish out of water.

Everyone there made her feel small. Or when Klaus' older brother Elijah attended their apartment warming party, she overheard him asking Klaus why wouldn't he go for a more qualified woman. That Klaus was making a mistake.

She never told him about that.

Was she going to have to feel like that for the rest of her life if she stayed with him?

"Hey..." Klaus' voice shook Caroline out her thoughts.

"Look at me Caroline."

She shook her head.

She didn't want him seeing her red face and tearful eyes.

He lifted her chin up with his finger. His heart aching at the sight of the woman he loved in distress.

Klaus sighed. "It's truly amazing how beautiful you are even when you're upset." He pushed the loose strands of hair off her face.

"You're already getting laid. Lying to make me feel better isn't necessary." Caroline softly laughed with a sniffle.

Klaus chuckled. "I would never lie to you." He claimed wrapping his arms around her waist again so they were chest to chest.

Caroline exhaled when Klaus sweetly kissed her on the forehead.

He looked down at her. "I love you Caroline, I'm very much in love with you. I never thought I could be that guy who falls in love and stays committed to one person. Relationships didn't interest me because there was no one worth it to me, to open myself to...until I came across a smart mouthed blonde at the supermarket fighting for the last box of soy bars."

Caroline grinned with shaky lips recalling the day they first met.

"They were almond flavored." She clarified.

Klaus smirked.

"Please don't tell me that's what did it for you?" She laughed.

"A beautiful woman fighting through the pits of hell for nutrition bars? My biggest turn on." He joker making Caroline laugh.

"Walking up to you that day was the best decision I made. I don't regret it, I don't regret anything with you."

Caroline nibbled on her lip. "Klaus, I just don't think I can do this. It was fine when were in our Vegas bubble just basking in our love but I don't think I can be apart of a family that hates me."

Klaus cuffed both sides of her face in his hands. "Listen to me when I say my mother has no say in who I want to spend my life with. Her opinions don't matter to me."

"You can't say her opinions don't matter, I know they do. She's your mom."

"And I respect her dearly but I'm also an adult who's capable of making my own choices."

Caroline still seemed unconvinced.

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "That weekend, you called your mother. You told her we were married she wasn't too happy about it. She never thought I was good enough for you and would hurt you and even when I proved her wrong, she still despised me. But that didn't change your mind about me, did it?"

Caroline huffed. "No."

"Just as my family won't change mine." Klaus smiled, rubbing her arms.

She nodded. "Right. You're right, I don't know why I'm getting cold feet and technically we're already married so cold feet is kinda a stupid thing to be going through. I just...I'm sorry."

She sighed into his chest when she wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You don't need to apologize, love. If anything, your rambling is one of your most adorable characteristics."

Caroline scoffed. "It's not adorable and yes I do. Not to mention this dinner is so behind schedule. The salad isn't even finished." Caroline whined while still holding onto him.

Klaus laughed while caressing her hair. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Caroline's head shot up, staring up at her grinning husband.

"Say it again." She softly demanded.

He grinned, cuffing her face between his hands. "Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Again." Caroline practically begged.

It felt more real each time he said it.

Klaus pulled her closer before leaning down to kiss her soft lips. It was a simple but effective kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Mikaelson." He murmured against her lips.

Caroline widely smiled, loving to hear that she really was his wife.

That the man holding her safe in his arms right now was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She kissed him again briefly. "I love you too. So much, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus smiled, passionately meeting her lips with his as they stayed wrapped in each other.

Caroline could feel all of Klaus' love in each kiss and was tempted to call off the whole dinner so they could have the evening just with each other.

She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace, her fingers playing with the curls in the nape of his neck.

"I don't want to stop, but I have to." Caroline softly repeated her previous self pep talk.

"Do you now?" Klaus smirked, kissing a spot on her neck.

The blonde bit back a moan as she detangled her body from his. "Yes. Your family will be here any minute and I need to finish the food, now shoo shoo..." She waved him away. "And stop looking at me with those dimples. It's not fair." Caroline protested, amusing Klaus.

"Then stop being so tempting..." He purred, reaching out for her belt lope and pulling her to him.

She groaned when he brushed his fingers over the skin, teasing the zipper of her jeans.

Caroline could feel the heat rushing up to her face and down her core as she met his lustful gaze.

They both froze at the sound of the doorbell ringing...


	5. Unexpected Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Klaus are newlyweds who are having dinner with his "bougee" family for the first time since tying the knot...what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to anything on legacies.

Caroline was on a mission as she quickly closed the oven door after placing the seasoned chicken on the top rack, and the Hawaiian sweet rolls were heating underneath. The already made green beans were in the microwave and the strawberry ice cream for dessert was cooling in the freezer.

The entire meal was planned and made by her, well store bought, but Caroline prepared it herself. She was determined to make this the best dinner anyone has ever had, mainly because she was cooking for Klaus' family.

It had been a month since Caroline and Klaus' spontaneous Las Vegas trip which ended with them drunkly getting hitched.

They had been dating for over a year, prior to that, and both couldn't get enough of each other. It didn't take long for them Caroline to move in with Klaus after only being together for three months.

The couple talked about marriage and having a future together before but neither expected Elvis to be the one marrying them off. But even though it wasn't as glamorous as Caroline imagined her wedding to be, she loved Klaus too much to care and it was the happiest night of her life.

Everything was perfect. They stayed in Vegas for the remainder of the weekend to celebrate their unofficial honeymoon from their unofficial wedding. It was all fine until they returned to their Mystic Falls apartment with an unexpected visit from Klaus' mother, Esther, and his younger sister Rebekah who were waiting for their return.

It barely took a second for Esther to notice the wedding ban on Caroline's finger, as much as she tried to hide it.

Klaus could already sense the disapproval from his mother and sister.

There was no secret that Klaus' family weren't the biggest Caroline fan, but they were much more discrete prior to them being newlyweds.

But they were in love, got married and neither should feel ashamed about it which was why Klaus decided to host a dinner at their place. His mother and six siblings. He planned on calling a caterer but Caroline insisted she's cook.

She had been slaving over the stove for a all day, that's where Klaus found her after picking up a few bottles of Chardonnay from the store.

He placed the bags in the dining room before walking into the hectic kitchen. Leaning against the threshold, he observed.

Caroline hadn't even acknowledged his existence as she hurriedly grabbed the packaged salad and a bowl. She cursed herself before rushing to the refrigerator for the shredded cheese.

Klaus smirked as he admired her, grinning wide when the sun reflected off the silver ban on her finger.

Her blonde curls still in tact even with her rushing and face flushed red. If only she knew how adorable she looked flustered.

With that said, Klaus finally stepped into the room with Caroline's back facing him.

She screeched when Klaus' arms snaked around her waist from behind, making her drop one of the stirring spoons.

"Seriously!" Caroline turned around, playfully pushing him away and swatting him on the chest. "What if you were an intruder or something?! I could have hurt you!"

"Yes, love your wooden spoon is extremely threatening." Klaus joked with a laugh.

"Don't be an ass." She sighed with a hand on her hip.

Klaus smirked as he walked back up to her, leaning down to softly kiss her pouting lips. Thankfully Caroline reciprocated the kiss, opening her mouth to him for his tongue to have entry.

She moaned against his mouth as his hands squeezed her sides. Her hands rested on his chest and tongue licked the roof of his mouth.

It felt amazing being with him so intimately, especially after all the stress. She loved feeling him. With this being her first stress free moment all day, Caroline wanted to take advantage of it but she knew she needed to finish cooking before seven and it was already six.

Caroline kissed him once more before pulling away and leaving her forehead against his. "I don't want to stop, but I have to."

Klaus frowned. "Love, the food is halfway done and you've been up all day, cooking and cleaning, you deserve a break." He tightened his hold in her hips.

She swatted away his tempting hands. "Stop. I have to prove a lot to your mom after this whole secret wedding fiasco. Which means no sex breaks." Caroline claimed turning back towards the salad.

"Firstly, it was not a secret wedding because neither of us planned it. And secondly, you have nothing to prove to my mother or siblings." Klaus said.

She looked back at him. "Actually it was a secret wedding because you weren't even going to tell your mom if she didn't unexpectedly show up here."

"Sweetheart-"

"And for your second point, I'm glad you think that I have nothing to prove, it's sweet really but we both know you're wrong. Now can you just let me finish making this meal?" Caroline snapped, turning away from him again.

Klaus knew she was right. No one was ever good enough for him in his mother's eyes.

His siblings were no better, as judgmental as she was, except for Henrik and Kol but that was probably because they were the youngest and didn't care about nonsense like class status.

Though Klaus came from a privileged background, he didn't care to find that in a partner and Caroline didn't even know about his wealth until later into their relationship.

It was a genuine love they shared that they bounded with marriage. He wasn't ashamed and didn't want her to be either.

Caroline continued tossing the salad when she felt Klaus's arms around her waist again.

"Klaus." She warned with a smile, thankful he couldn't see.

"Caroline." He huskily said into her French vanilla smelling blonde hair as he pulled her closer to him.

She bit her bottom lip, smiling as he began leaving kisses up her neck and his fingers tickling her sides. "Klaus, stop. I'm cooking."

"Preparing a salad is hardly what I'd consider cooking, love."

Caroline leaned her head back as she laughed. "You are such an ass, you know that?"

"An ass that loves you."

She quickly turned to face him with a soft smile. "I love you too. I wouldn't be going out of my way with this dinner if otherwise."

Klaus grinned. "I know and I appreciate your efforts but no matter what my mother thinks we're still going to be together, whether she likes it or not."

Caroline faintly grinned. Her hands hesitantly rubbed his chest. "Well, we still need to make it official. It's not a done deal yet, you know if you wanted to back out or something..."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Caroline?"

"I just don't want us making a mistake." She interrupted with a sniffle.

Klaus was confused why she was suddenly doubting their relationship.

"Marriage is a huge decision, Klaus and we were both kinda drunk when we made that huge decision. Maybe after awhile of thinking about it and hearing your family out, you'll realize they're right and I don't fit in your world. That we're not right for each other and we were just fooling ourselves..."

She could feel the pressure in her chest, wanting to cry her eyes out.

Caroline wasn't sure why she started to feel this way. The concept of confronting Klaus' family was scary especially since the other few times she was around them she felt like such an outsider.

Like when Klaus invited Caroline to his family's Summer home in the Hamptons for his oldest sister Freya's birthday last year, she felt like a fish out of water.

Everyone there made her feel small. Or when Klaus' older brother Elijah attended their apartment warming party, she overheard him asking Klaus why wouldn't he go for a more qualified woman. That Klaus was making a mistake.

She never told him about that.

Was she going to have to feel like that for the rest of her life if she stayed with him?

"Hey..." Klaus' voice shook Caroline out her thoughts.

"Look at me Caroline."

She shook her head.

She didn't want him seeing her red face and tearful eyes.

He lifted her chin up with his finger. His heart aching at the sight of the woman he loved in distress.

Klaus sighed. "It's truly amazing how beautiful you are even when you're upset." He pushed the loose strands of hair off her face.

"You're already getting laid. Lying to make me feel better isn't necessary." Caroline softly laughed with a sniffle.

Klaus chuckled. "I would never lie to you." He claimed wrapping his arms around her waist again so they were chest to chest.

Caroline exhaled when Klaus sweetly kissed her on the forehead.

He looked down at her. "I love you Caroline, I'm very much in love with you. I never thought I could be that guy who falls in love and stays committed to one person. Relationships didn't interest me because there was no one worth it to me, to open myself to...until I came across a smart mouthed blonde at the supermarket fighting for the last box of soy bars."

Caroline grinned with shaky lips recalling the day they first met.

"They were almond flavored." She clarified.

Klaus smirked.

"Please don't tell me that's what did it for you?" She laughed.

"A beautiful woman fighting through the pits of hell for nutrition bars? My biggest turn on." He joker making Caroline laugh.

"Walking up to you that day was the best decision I made. I don't regret it, I don't regret anything with you."

Caroline nibbled on her lip. "Klaus, I just don't think I can do this. It was fine when were in our Vegas bubble just basking in our love but I don't think I can be apart of a family that hates me."

Klaus cuffed both sides of her face in his hands. "Listen to me when I say my mother has no say in who I want to spend my life with. Her opinions don't matter to me."

"You can't say her opinions don't matter, I know they do. She's your mom."

"And I respect her dearly but I'm also an adult who's capable of making my own choices."

Caroline still seemed unconvinced.

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "That weekend, you called your mother. You told her we were married she wasn't too happy about it. She never thought I was good enough for you and would hurt you and even when I proved her wrong, she still despised me. But that didn't change your mind about me, did it?"

Caroline huffed. "No."

"Just as my family won't change mine." Klaus smiled, rubbing her arms.

She nodded. "Right. You're right, I don't know why I'm getting cold feet and technically we're already married so cold feet is kinda a stupid thing to be going through. I just...I'm sorry."

She sighed into his chest when she wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You don't need to apologize, love. If anything, your rambling is one of your most adorable characteristics."

Caroline scoffed. "It's not adorable and yes I do. Not to mention this dinner is so behind schedule. The salad isn't even finished." Caroline whined while still holding onto him.

Klaus laughed while caressing her hair. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Caroline's head shot up, staring up at her grinning husband.

"Say it again." She softly demanded.

He grinned, cuffing her face between his hands. "Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Again." Caroline practically begged.

It felt more real each time he said it.

Klaus pulled her closer before leaning down to kiss her soft lips. It was a simple but effective kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Mikaelson." He murmured against her lips.

Caroline widely smiled, loving to hear that she really was his wife.

That the man holding her safe in his arms right now was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She kissed him again briefly. "I love you too. So much, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus smiled, passionately meeting her lips with his as they stayed wrapped in each other.

Caroline could feel all of Klaus' love in each kiss and was tempted to call off the whole dinner so they could have the evening just with each other.

She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace, her fingers playing with the curls in the nape of his neck.

"I don't want to stop, but I have to." Caroline softly repeated her previous self pep talk.

"Do you now?" Klaus smirked, kissing a spot on her neck.

The blonde bit back a moan as she detangled her body from his. "Yes. Your family will be here any minute and I need to finish the food, now shoo shoo..." She waved him away. "And stop looking at me with those dimples. It's not fair." Caroline protested, amusing Klaus.

"Then stop being so tempting..." He purred, reaching out for her belt lope and pulling her to him.

She groaned when he brushed his fingers over the skin, teasing the zipper of her jeans.

Caroline could feel the heat rushing up to her face and down her core as she met his lustful gaze.

They both froze at the sound of the doorbell ringing...


	6. Unexpected Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the previous chapter

"Hello, Mother." Klaus formally greeted when he opened the front door where his mom, Esther, and siblings were waiting.

Caroline shyly stood next to Klaus, presenting the family with a warm but anxious smile.

"Niklaus." Esther greeted back, kissing him lightly on both cheeks before fully stepping into the apartment.

Dressed in a white sheath dress, that probably cost $1,000, and gold pumps and short strawberry blonde hair fluffed on the ends.

Esther looked as rich and intimidating as she was.

Caroline gulped as she noticed the woman staring her up and down before meeting her face with a fake grin.

"Hello, Caroline. Nice seeing you again." Esther claimed, reaching out to kiss Caroline on both cheeks.

Not being use to this type of greeting, Caroline was caught off guard but reciprocated the action.

"It's nice seeing you again as well, Mrs. Mikaelson." She softly said.

"'Mrs. Mikaelson'. It almost sounds redundant coming from you don't you think?" Esther grinned.

\- _Was that supposed to be a joke?_

"No need to be so formal Caroline. After all, we're family now."

Caroline grinned.

"Let's not make her head any bigger than it already is, shall we mother." Rebekah spat as she hung her coat on the rack.

Her expression dropped.

"This is for you Caroline since I wasn't able to attend you and Nik's house warming party." The youngest, Henrik, handed her a set of candles in a silver ribboned box.

Given how sick she was already feeling just from the greetings alone, it was comforting to know Klaus wasn't the only Mikaelson who wasn't a complete ass.

"Thank you, Henrik. It's perfect, I love candles." Caroline smiled.

"Way to be tactful, Bekah." Kol beamed walking into the living room area.

"Oh please, you're the last one to lecture someone on tact."

"Our little Henrik is completely outshining you." Kol teased.

She scoffed. "As if I care to impress _her_." Her tone full of venom.

Klaus growled under his breath.

"Excuse my sister, darling she's not herself when she's hungry." Kol teasingly commented, winking at Caroline.

Rebekah nudged him in the shoulder.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She threatened.

"Enough, both of you." Elijah intervened. "You're acting like juveniles."

"And who are you, my father?" Kol teasingly asked.

"No, but I am your mother." Esther stepped between the bickering siblings. "And you will not embarrass me in front of a guest."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed.

\- _She did realize this wasn't her apartment and she's the guest, right?_

This wasn't Caroline's first time meeting Klaus's family but each time felt like the first, not in a good way.

Each member was intimidatingly stunning and strong minded. Caroline couldn't help but feel inferior around them.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Why don't we all make our way to the dining area, shall we?"

The blonde mentally thanked her husband for breaking the odd tension brewing in the small room.

She managed to make a quick escape to the kitchen, to retrieve the food and take a breather.

Klaus glanced over as she exited before looking back at his mother who was already sticking her nose up at their framed pictures.

"No Freya or Finn, mother?" Klaus questioned as he walked towards her.

Esther disapprovingly examined the living room area as Klaus spoke.

"Can't say I'm surprised, I would have actually been impressed if Finn decided to take his head out his ass for once and attend anything of mine." He muttered the last comment as he lead his mother towards the dining table.

She swatted his hand. "Enough, Niklaus. You know Freya is still in Italy with Lucien but they are sending a gift in the mail." Esther claimed.

He nodded. "And Finn?"

Though Klaus had a big family, he wasn't close with everyone.

Rebekah and Henrik were the two siblings he bonded with the most, even though Rebekah was as judgy as the rest. They had this bond that only they could understand, and he had tried explaining it to Caroline before.

She knew he was never close with his oldest brother Finn, mainly because Finn blamed Klaus for majority of their family's dysfunctions.

Klaus lived a wealthy but sad life until he eventually found genuine sane love with Caroline.

Esther sighed, facing her son. "He was sorry he couldn't make it but sends his best, as does Sage." Esther apologetically smiled, placing her hand softly on his cheek.

"Mhmm..." Klaus simply nodded as the rest of his family sat around the table. He gracefully pulled her hand away and excused himself to help Caroline bring the food out.

The nervous blonde was walking towards him as he walked in the kitchen, almost bumming into each other.

Anxiety read all over her face and body.

Klaus could sense it.

"I like the apron look, love." He claimed with a smirk, fingers playing with the hem of the fabric.

She scoffed a 'seriously' as she held the plate of chicken.

Caroline didn't want to smile but it was hard not to when around him and his teasing slightly made her feel more at ease.

He snuck a kiss to her cheek, whispering a quick 'I love you. Everything will be okay' as he moved past her and his reassurance did actually make her feel better.

Caroline walked out and sat the chicken in the middle of the table, already feeling insecure again when she noticed Rebekah and Esther scrunch their noses.

\- _Typical._

When she attempted to go back for the bread, Esther stopped her.

"Caroline dear, is that dark meat?" Esther asked, pointing at the poultry.

The blonde gulped. "Um...yes?"

Rebekah chuckled at her nervousness, sipping on wine.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry but I don't eat dark meat. I thought Niklaus would have told you." Esther stated with fake concern.

Caroline slowly nodded. "I guess he forgot to mention it. I'm so sorry, did you want something else? I could make you something else if you want-"

She put up her hand to stop her rambling. "It's fine, really."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and began playing with her fork. "I don't know who's arse you plan to suck more, my mother's or Nik's? Though I'm sure there's something else of Nik's you'll be sucking."

Her face reddened as did Klaus's who just entered back in the room, with the salad and bread in hands.

"Rebekah, mind your tongue." Elijah sharply replied from across the table.

The younger sibling drank more rolling her eyes.

With their father dead, Elijah took that place as 'man of the house'. He was one of the oldest who actually took the initiative to call his siblings out on their inappropriate behaviors.

Klaus pressed his lips together before taking his seat next to Caroline.

"Don't mind Rebekah, darling. She's a bitter snob, always has been and always will be." Kol whispered to Caroline.

"Please let tonight be the night you finally choke and die." Rebekah muttered, pouring more wine in her glass.

"Enough, all of you." Esther sternly commanded.

Everyone at the table silently and awkwardly began passing the food around.

Rebekah making snooty expressions towards the food and Elijah avoiding eye contact with anyone.

No one knew what to say, where to start. Certainly not Caroline who was just trying to survive this dinner alive.

"Nik, is it true that you and Caroline are married?" Henrik abruptly asked, stunning the whole table.

Esther nearly dropped the bread plate.

"Henrik-"

"Finally entertainment!" Kol cheered placing bread in his plate.

"Kol." Elijah sighed.

Caroline could feel the lump in her throat.

"I overheard mother and Rebekah talking about how you married the 'equivalent of a chambermaid who just wanted to shag you to get to our money'."

Klaus choked on his drink while the rest's eyes widened at the surely innocent question.

"I don't think you're a chambermaid Caroline." The unfiltered young boy said with a genuine smile.

Even though insulted, Caroline smiled back at his compliment. "Thanks, Henrik."

"Forgive my dear brother, Caroline. He's still learning manners." Elijah claimed, glaring at the boy.

"I'm 12, I have manners." Henrik retorted.

She just waved it off while holding back her actual emotions.

Klaus rested his hand on her shaking one underneath the table, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. It was only temporarily soothing.

He cleared his throat. "Well to answer your question, yes. Me and Caroline are married." Klaus happily stated as he and his wife exchanged short smiles.

"Did you have a wedding?"

"More or less." Klaus softly chuckled which made Caroline softly laugh.

"I don't think eloping to Vegas with Elvis as the priest and having every freak from the strip as witnesses, is what I'd consider a wedding." Rebekah commented with a grin, cutting her food.

Caroline took a deep breath, focusing back on Henrik. "It definitely wasn't traditional or planned but, but still beautiful and just being with your brother made it perfect. We're planning to have a more official one for everyone to be there."

"Including me?" The young boy asked.

Henrik was so innocent and pure, Caroline could feel her heart melting.

"Of course, mate." Klaus smiled as the young boy smiled back.

She couldn't help but grin at the sweet exchange between Klaus and his youngest brother.

"So you're like, in love?" Henrik asked.

Klaus looked at Caroline lovingly and squeezed her hand before turning back to the young boy.

"Very much so." He answered, Caroline smiling at his answer.

Elijah's wince matched Esther's while Rebekah faked a gag.

Caroline's stomach fluttered at his words. She also appreciated that Klaus wasn't holding back his feelings for her in front of his judgmental family.

"That's weird. All that love stuff, I hope I never fall in love." Henrik claimed, making the table of adults laugh.

So young.

"Let me know if you still feel that way in about 10 years." Rebekah said as everyone laughed again while Henrik remained bewildered.

This would probably be the only point in the night they all mutually laughed at something.

\- _Why couldn't every dinner be like this?_

"Are you going to have kids too?"

Fun's over.

Everyone, including Klaus and Caroline, were caught off guard by the question.

The couple turned red for the 136778 time that night.

Rebekah nearly choked on her food, Esther nearly had a strobe, Elijah spat back his wine while Kol laughed at everyone's reaction. Henrik stared confused at why everyone was reacting so dramatically.

"What, don't married people have children?" He innocently asked.

"Not all." Rebekah answered, rubbing her chest and taking a sip of wine.

"I'm so glad Henrik tagged along. He's making this dinner much more fun than I anticipated." Kol laughed.

Caroline wanted to fly away from this table as soon as possible, or at least smother herself with a pillow.

She and Klaus had talked about kids, mostly in the beginning of their relationship.

Oddly enough, Klaus wanted them more than she did but she figured it was because he was use to having such a big family.

Caroline was an only child with a single mother. She didn't care for kids until she fell in love with Klaus and realized it was probably something with him.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Umm, we're still discussing it."

"Discuss wisely. Children are a big responsibility, Niklaus. You have to make sure you have created a stable and nurturing environment before bringing a child into the world." Esther commented as she cut her salad.

Caroline drank some of her wine to calm her nerves.

"That's already taken care of, but thanks for the concern mother." Klaus mumbled.

She put her hands up in innocence. "I meant no harm, just a precaution."

Caroline subtly rolled her eyes.

"I think mother is trying to say is what we've all been thinking since this little relationship began." Rebekah began.

"Rebekah don't." Elijah sighed.

"No, no 'Lijah it's about time we all stop beating around the bush as if any of us accept this sham of a marriage." She finished off her wine.

Klaus' face tensed. "You're drunk."

She laughed. "Actually, my dear brother, I've never been more in my right mind but can't say the same about you. And I think I speak for everyone when I say, you've made a huge mistake."

Caroline wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You impulsively got married during a drunken weekend to a girl who is two classes beneath who can barely afford this apartment."

"Rebekah..." Klaus growled.

"Open your bloody eyes, brother." Leaning towards against the table." Caroline could never fit into your world. I know you like to pretend with her. Pretend that you aren't one of us anymore but the minute you step back in, it's as if you never left."

She could feel Klaus's hand tightening around hers.

"That one time she came to the Hamptons with you, you barely remembered she was there. The riches, glamour and prissy attitudes, you now hate so much, will always be apart of who you are and she doesn't fit."

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek, begging herself not to breakdown.

"You know it as well as the rest of us do. This won't last. So do you and her a favor and stop wasting everyone's time." Rebekah concluded sitting back in her seat.

Klaus was speechless, then again so was Caroline.

The blonde tried suppressing her tears. Not wanting to let them know they finally broke her.

She knew Klaus's family didn't like her but they weren't even trying to hide it tonight. They were rude the moment they walked through the door.

No.

Caroline refused to have this for the rest of her life, feeling like pure garbage because a bunch of rich snobs didn't approve of her 'basic' upbringings. It wasn't fair.

Her love for Klaus was deep, deep enough to the point where she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But this, it just didn't seem worth it anymore and that alone made her heart shatter into pieces.

Klaus opened his mouth but was cut off by Caroline's shaking head.

"Caroline?" He questioned as she still didn't speak.

Her head still shaking and a small tear rested on her cheek.

"I can't. I can't keep doing this." She whispered to herself as she pushed her seat back, letting go of Klaus' hand as she stood to her feet.

All eyes were on her. Great.

Klaus reached for her again but she dodged his hand.

She straightened down her dress and sniffled. "Look, I don't have a vacation home in the Hamptons or live in a penthouse in the Upper East Side." She began. "I don't wear Jimmy Choos and Gucci or attend billionaire parties and eat 2 bowls worth of caviar a day."

"My life is normal, simple. I have student loans to pay off, work as an office assistant at a magazine, eat subway sandwiches for lunch and go to yoga classes every Saturday."

Elijah glanced at Klaus who was solely focused on Caroline.

Confused and concerned.

Caroline gulped. "I love Klaus, so much..." She briefly looking at her husband. "Words can't even describe and I've dealt with the verbal abuse all this time because of it. But I can't do this anymore. I will never be the woman you want me to be for him, I'll never be enough to you. I can't and I won't make him choose so, you win."

He gasped.

"Me and Klaus won't get married. Nothing will be made official, we'll be free from each other's lives for good. Makes it easy on everyone, okay?"

Klaus' face sank as he was instantly on his feet. "Caroline-"

"I'll clear the table. I hope the food was at least up to standard." She cut him off, picking up the meat plate and rushing towards the kitchen.

Caroline didn't have much time to digest what she just did for Klaus was already storming after her.

She heard him dismiss his mother who was calling after him.

His presence was felt behind her but she refused to turn towards him, not wanting him to witness her red tearful eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Klaus spat, now in the kitchen talking to her back.

"Look at me, Caroline." He softly demanded.

She could hear the distress in his voice and it pained her to the core that she caused it. She was leaning over the sink, placing the tray of food on the side.

Turning around to him only broke her heart more. He was on the verge of tears, fist balled up and breathing quickened.

Caroline gulped. "One of us had to do it."

Klaus scoffed. "Sorry, I didn't exactly get the memo that this was something _we_ wanted. That not being together was something _we_ wanted." He choked out.

She nibbled on her trembling lip. "Klaus-"

"You are my wife, Caroline." He sternly said.

"It's not-"

"Bullocks!" He yelled, taking a huge step towards her. "We said vows, we signed papers and had witnesses, it is official no matter where it was held."

Caroline sighed wiping her eyes.

"We are together and just 30 minutes ago you were relishing in that fact, so don't play me for a fool as if this is something you actually want."

Everything he was saying was right, every bit.

His sadness and desperation collaborating to make the perfect hurt tune.

Caroline couldn't hold in the heavy tears that began to fall again. Drop after drop hitting her cheeks like rain.

"I tried, Klaus I did! I've been trying through our whole relationship but..." She trailed off. "I can't force your family to like me and I will never be right for you in their eyes. And I thought I could be with you and ignore them but that won't work, they're your family."

"_You're_ my family too." He corrected, taking another step forward.

She shook her head. "They mean a lot to you, you love them and not having a big family myself I don't want you to lose that. And I would never want you to choose between me and them, I won't allow it. I rather us not be together than-"

"That is not an option." Klaus cut her off, now standing directly in front of her.

Caroline sighed. "I'm tired Klaus. I can't win with them, I can't even compete. We come from different worlds and that wasn't a problem at first-"

"And shouldn't be one now." Klaus's skin felt on fire.

He was hurt but also pissed at both Caroline and his family, the people he loved the most who couldn't get along.

They just discussed this not too long before his family arrived and now this?

Caroline ambushing him with a 'divorce' was number one on his list of worse things to ever happen.

No matter how much of a persistent front she was displaying, he wasn't letting her go without a fight. Like he promised her in their vows.

Staring in the glossy eyes of the woman he loved was burning a hole in his chest.

He roughly swallowed. "Caroline..." Grabbing her shaky hands in his. "Look at me, you are my wife. The love of my life, best friend and person I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I say I love you everyday, I mean it."

"Klaus stop..." She shook her head.

"No. If you want to end this then you need to know what you're ending."

Her lips shaking as she look up at him.

"I've never been in love with anyone until you, certainly never introduced a woman to my mother or siblings. You are the first of many things for me, Caroline." Klaus confessed.

Wow.

"What we have is real, we make each other better and happy. I told you my mother cannot dictate who I decide to spend my life with."

She chewed on her bottom lip.

One hand rose to caress her cheek. "Tell me you don't love me, that I don't make you happy and you regret everything we have. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me those things, I'll let you go." He sadly declared.

The pad of his thumb so soft against her cheek bone.

Just the thought of saying such blasphemy to him made her want to vomit.

She wasn't doing this because she wanted to.

Caroline's had relationships in the past but none even close to as intense as the one she shared with Klaus. Even though Klaus wasn't her first or second love, he was certainly her last and that's what counted the most.

Then she would think of the lifelong battle with his family which exhausted her mind. Feeling inferior whenever around them, but what Caroline knew was that she was insanely in love with this man.

"You know I can't say that..." She breathed.

Klaus softly grinned. "I know."

She rested her hand on his. "I love you so much, I do. But do you get where I'm coming from? I've been holding all this in because I know how much you love your family and how close you all are..."

He observed as she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Is this how every familial interaction is going to be for the rest of our lives? Every holiday, family dinner and birthday or when our kids have ballet recitals and football games, I'll have to worry about your sister shunning me for not having the latest Gucci bag?"

Klaus' eyes widened.

"I want your family to be apart of our lives but I refuse to be humiliated for not growing up into royalty." She sternly claimed.

Caroline almost forgot that Klaus' family was just on the other side of the door and were probably listening to everything. But she honestly didn't care, she needed to get this out and finally be honest with Klaus and herself.

"Kids?" Klaus whispered with a wide smile.

She scoffed. "That's really all you got out of that?"

Klaus chuckled.

Caroline couldn't resist laughing with him.

"I know we haven't talked about it much lately, then Henrik brought it up just now and...I don't know." She shook her head.

"I want to talk about it. Let's start talking about it." Klaus smiled.

The blonde bit her smiling lip. Her cheeks reddening. "Well, our son would totally have your dimples."

Klaus smiled. "And our daughter would be a piece of work but beautiful, just like her mum." Klaus joked , making Caroline playfully slap his chest as they both laughed.

Talking about having children together made Klaus' stomach flutter.

Imagining building his own family with Caroline and truly starting their lives as one was the best outcome of the night.

The laughter began to fade and even she was grinning, Klaus could sense she still wasn't fully convinced.

"Hey..." Klaus whispered, tilting her chin up with his fingertip. His blue eyes met with her puffy ones in a sad gaze of hurt and confusion.

"I love you, Caroline Mikaelson. I vowed to be your life time partner and that's exactly what I intend to do. No one is going to stop us from being together. No one."

"Klaus-"

"I. love. you." He emphasized.

Repeating those three words each time lightened the pressure on his chest, recalling the days when he was scared to say them to her.

Caroline pressed her lips together, accepting the quick kiss he planted on her lips.

She missed his comforting kisses.

Leaning his forehead against hers. "Do you trust me?"

As if that was a question.

"Yes."

Pulling away, Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and interlocked their fingers together. She wasn't sure what he was doing until he began walking out the kitchen and into the dining area.

Caroline's heart was rapidly beating, racing to exit her body as they were now confronting the group of snobs.

Kol and Henrik were sitting on the couch as Rebekah was still seated at the dining table, sipping on more wine, while Elijah stood tall next to Esther who was sitting in the chair across from the two youngest.

From this perspective, they almost looked normal.

They all stared at the pair, Caroline just as anxious to what Klaus' next move was going to be.

"Caroline is my wife. She is apart of this family now." He blurted, squeezing her hand.

Rebekah set her glass down on the table while everyone else stared.

"And with that said, she will be treated as such. I will not allow her to be disrespected by any of you."

"Niklaus-"

"Let me finish." He hissed.

Esther sat back in her chair.

"She is my wife, the future mother of my children and a permanent factor in my life. What Caroline has or doesn't have is of no concern to me so it shouldn't be to any of you."

Caroline tried to suppress the proud expression threatening to show.

"I should lent have let it get this far, to the point where she almost left. That was my mistake and I assure you, I won't make it again."

The Mikaelsons still appeared puzzled.

"She stays, and if you want me to still be apart of your lives then you will have to accept that Caroline is apart of that now."

"What are you saying, brother?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus gulped. "What I'm saying is, if you cannot treat Caroline with the respect she deserves then you can say goodbye to me as well."

Rebekah's face flushed as Esther's breath hitched. Kol shot Klaus an impressed expression while Henrik appeared confused and Elijah shocked.

It was almost amusing to see all their different reactions but she was conflicted. She didn't think Klaus was going to threaten to distance himself from his whole family.

The main thing Caroline wanted to avoid was putting Klaus in the situation of choosing between then and now it seemed that was happening.

She lightly pulled on his arm to grab his attention. "Klaus..."

"Trust me." He whispered.

Rebekah scoffed, now standing. "You're not serious, Nik. You're honestly abandoning your family, the people who have always been there for you, for someone you've only known a year?"

Klaus huffed. "This isn't about abandonment and you know it." He pointed at his sister. ""You've been ill towards Caroline since I introduced you and from here on out, you will treat her with respect."

The blonde huffed.

"Now, I would love sharing this part of my life with you all but, not at the expense of Caroline's discomfort. She wants you to be apart of our lives but you refuse to let her in because she didn't grow up in the world we did. If anything that's one of her best qualities."

Caroline grinned.

"That doesn't make her unqualified, it makes her, _her_. And she's the most caring, humble and selfless person I've ever met. Can't say I can that about anyone you've introduced me to, mother."

The grin appeared on Caroline's face, despite her best efforts, on the verge of tears.

Klaus speaking so proudly of her and defending her against his family was as admirable as it was sexy.

This wasn't how she imagined the evening to unfold but she couldn't be happier that it did.

But Klaus was shocked himself. He had never stood up to his family like this, even when there were moments he desperately wanted to. He couldn't brush things with Caroline to the side, especially if it resulted in her leaving him.

He was sick of bending to his family wishes at the expense of his own happiness.

He loved her too much and valued their relationship to let her go without a fight.

Caroline squeezed his hand, giving him strength to finally finish.

"She is apart of my life now. I love her and we are together in everything and if you cannot find it in your hearts to accept that then if she goes, I go."

"Niklau-"

"It's done, mother." Klaus concluded, cutting Esther off which made her want to clutch her pearls harder.

Caroline shyly grinning, wanting nothing more than to reward him with the most passionate kiss she could muster.

The family stood still at Klaus's ultimatum, not even glancing at each other for a reaction.

Their mouths hung to the floor and eyes kept blinking as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Klaus was pretty stunned himself.

He cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse us but I will be taking my wife out for a dinner instead. You can let yourselves out."

Without giving them opportunity to respond, Klaus practically dragged Caroline out the front door.

Klaus deeply exhaled when they were outside. Door closed behind them. He managed to grab Caroline's purse that was hung over the coat rack near the front door and remembering his spare key was thankfully behind the front tire.

"I can't believe you did that." She breathed.

"I can't believe I did that." He agreed.

His brain catching up with all that he said. He's never spoken like that to his family, especially towards his mother and wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Caroline surprising him by pressing him against their SUV and capturing his lips with hers surely made him feel better.

Her body so close to his, there was zero space between them. Her fingertips brushing over his stubbled cheek and tip of her tongue teasing him.

Klaus' hands rested on her hips, not venturing any further.

She lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. Pecking it one last time before pulling away with a smile.

Klaus smiled back. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for, love?"

Caroline shrugged, pressing her chest closer and palm still on his cheek. "Because I love you and I'm so happy you're my husband."

A weight, that he didn't even realize was on his chest, lifted with her response.

"Everything you said in there..."

"I meant all of it." He reassured.

"I know." She smiled. "No one has ever fought for me like that before or acted like they cared if I stayed or not. You stood up to your family for me..."

His heart sank. Wanting to end every person that has ever done her wrong.

The sparkle in her eye disguised by a faint tear that refused to drop. Her blonde curls shaping her pinkish face that matched her flushed skin.

She was so damn beautiful and didn't even realize it.

Klaus brushed a strand behind her ear. "And I'd do it again. I love my family but I'll always have them no matter what, but I couldn't bare losing you. There's only one Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Mikaelson." She corrected with a smirk.

He effortlessly smiled down at his beautiful wife, crashing his lips against hers, pulling her close and reassuring her they were going to last forever.


	7. Road Trip From Hell pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spring Break for the Salvatore students which means, time for the annual Saltzman-Forbes road trip! Now with Klaus and Hope inserted into the equation, drama unfolds and they learn things always have to get worse before they get better.

"Explain to me why you aren't coming with us again." Klaus muttered leaning against the mini van with his arms crossed.

"Like I told you last night and the night before, I can't. I have piles on top of piles of files to sort through after being away for a whole week." Caroline answered placing two luggage in the back seat.

"Love, those files aren't walking away any time soon. Surely they can wait a few days?" Klaus badgered making Caroline laugh.

"Actually no, they can't. Hey you have yourself to blame, Mr. I'm going to whisk you away on a surprise trip to Italy." She cheekily stated as Klaus's eyes rolled.

Technically she wasn't wrong. It was Klaus's fault. He sprung an impromptu getaway for just the two of them during the busiest time of the school year. But with Caroline just as eager to have alone time with him as well she didn't refuse. Now she had to suffer the repercussions of that blissful decision, but so did Klaus. Could she blame him for wanting her all to himself for awhile?

Though finally solidifying their relationship, the couple still barely had time to see each other over the past couple of years. They didn't just solidify a relationship together, but also merged their families. Hope already attending Caroline's school made it easier for Klaus to see them both, when he could, as well as see Josie and Lizzie. Klaus would stop by for the girls' special events, like when him and Hayley flew out for Hope's 18th birthday or when he stayed overnight for the twins' talent show. All appreciative gestures but, no visit felt long enough.

With the boarding school only growing more in popularity everyday and new potential students showing up at their door, Caroline and Alaric were buried in paperwork all the time. Not to mention Klaus was still ruling the kingdom of the French Quarter, and even with the help of Marcel, he still couldn't be away from the city as often as he would like.

It bruised Klaus that not only the love of his life but also, daughter lived in Mystic Falls while he still lived in New Orleans. He also formed a bond with Caroline and Alaric's twin daughters, who he started seeing as his own over the years. Klaus had been in their lives since they were kids. Even when him and Caroline were still sorting out the complexity of their relationship he was always there for her girls. The family he's always wanted, and finally had, yet so far away.

At this point, Klaus took advantage of any reason to see them, including accompanying Alaric and the girls on the annual Saltzman family road trip for Spring Break.

Certainly not an extracurricular activity one would expect from a ruthless 1000 year old hybrid yet, when Caroline invited him and Hope he was all in. However when he first agreed to the idea a month ago, he was under the assumption Caroline was joining. Instead he was now stuck with three teenage girls and only Alaric Saltzman for adult company.

Fantastic.

"I harbor absolutely no regrets with that decision. You deserved a break away from teenagers, classrooms and things that go bump in the night." Klaus said amusingly. "Besides, you enjoyed Italy. So much we barely left our hotel room all weekend."

A light blush crept up Caroline's pale cheeks as their blissful memories tangled in the soft sheets began to circulate in her mind.

Damn you Mikaelson.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I did, a lot. Thank you." She said appreciatively. "But now I have to get back to work, and Spring Break gives me the perfect opportunity to catch up on all I missed."

"Saltzmam can't take care of all the work?"

Caroline shot him an annoyed glare with a hand on one hip. "He's been taking care of the work, and I'm the headmistress Klaus."

He smirked now walking towards her. "Hmm, why does that title sound so sexy coming from you?"

She wasn't able to react as he was already in front of her and pressing his lips against hers. Caroline immediately melted into his touch as his hands hugged her tightly against his front, on her waist determinedly.

One hand quickly found home in his dark curls, threading her fingers through the softness while her other hand gripped onto his bicep. The light moan escaping her lips creating an entrance for Klaus's eager tongue into her mouth as the kiss deepened. Bodies flushed together against the van hotly.

They moaned into each other mouths, tongues caressing and hands wandering. Klaus ventured up and down her clothed spine and lightly brushed over her buttocks with a subtle squeeze. He smirked against her lips feeling her reaction to his shocking but arousing action. Her sighs of approval fueling him.

Caroline smiled in between kisses, never tiring of his lips worshipping hers. His lips so plump and soft but powerful. All their kisses and intimate moments fueled by passion and longing. One good thing to come of their long distance relationship, the anticipated reunions full of sweet kisses and hot hybrid sex.

So caught up in Klaus's distracting affection, Caroline completely forgot they were displaying all their PDA in front of the boarding school where any student or faculty member could see.

With that thought, she placed a few more kisses on his lips before pulling away much to Klaus's dismay.

"Down wolf." She teased with a final kiss then resting her hands against his chest almost laughing at his pouty face. "Hey, don't give me that. Remember this is my job and I have students living here who definitely don't want to see their headmistress making out against a car."

Klaus smirked, clearly amused. "What are they going to do, give you detention?"

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip, regrettably pushing against his chest when he tried leaning in for another kiss.

"Alaric and the girls will be out any minute." She explained.

Klaus subtly scoffed under his breath.

She giggled. "You know you're acting like a spoiled brat right?"

"Am not." He childishly claimed.

Caroline quirked an amused brow at his bratty tone.

Klaus smiled which Caroline reciprocated. His eyes softened and he sighed circling invisible circles on her hip looking up at her. He moved them away from the van and up the stairs.

"I just..." Sighed again leaning his forehead against hers. "I miss you Caroline, I miss us. Stealing you away on a spontaneous vacation was the only option I had left. But even then, having you all to myself for a week isn't nearly enough to make up the time we've wasted, not seeing you for almost half a year."

The blonde stared up at him sympathetically when he pulled away, still holding her.

"I know we're immortal and there's no such thing as wasted time but that's how it feels, with you. I was looking forward to this trip because I knew I would finally be spending time with not only my daughters but the woman I love."

Her heart ached at his honest words.

"The long distance thing is taking its toll on me, I suppose." He shrugged. "I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty because you shouldn't at all and I understand you have responsibilities here as I do in New Orleans but-"

"I get it Klaus, really I do." Caroline interrupted with a soft smile.

He gave her the same expression, taking a relieved deep breath.

"Kinda glad you said something because I've been feeling the same for awhile."

Klaus looked at her worriedly.

Caroline wasn't necessarily surprised by Klaus's confession, she felt it as well. Long distance relationships already had a bad reputation but at the time neither suspected the longing for one another to be this intense, and painful.

She missed him too, every single day. They talked on the phone and video chatted constantly but that didn't equate to the warmth of being in each other's arms at night. But, Caroline couldn't just pack up her life in Mystic Falls and move to New Orleans. Not only because of the school but also because of the twins, and she wasn't selfish enough to ask Klaus to abandon the city he loves for her.

\- _Where do we go from here?_

Caroline thought with no solution.

Cradling his face in her hands, the blonde made him look directly into her eyes. "I know this hasn't been easy, believe me I wish for once me and you could have something simple."

"Would we really be _us_ if it was simple?" Klaus asked with a teasing smirk and pecking her nose sweetly

She sighed heavily. "I guess you're right but it doesn't hurt any less being apart all the time. I love you, Klaus. For the first time in a long time I'm genuinely happy and in love and secure in a relationship with the most amazing guy..."

"My ego is loving this. Continue." He teased earning a slap to the chest.

"Don't be a jerk!" She yelled.

His undead heart skipped multiple beats whenever Caroline uttered those powerful three words to him. Three months into their relationship Klaus was the first to say it as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, not expecting the baby vampire underneath him to repeat the words back . The most memorable night of his 1000 years of existence and he was still caught off guard by it. No one had ever loved him the way Caroline did, or even allowed close enough to try, and that scared as much as excited him.

The only thing better than loving Caroline Forbes was being loved by her.

"We formed this beautiful family together, unconventional and a bit twisted but a family nonetheless. The twins love you so much and I love Hope, even if they don't necessarily show they love each other." She joked with a hint of a tear resting in her eye. "I guess I'm just worried...that if we don't work this distance thing out our relationship might suffer because of it."

"Stop." Klaus softly demanded, bringing her hands down from his face and holding them in his.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, do you understand? We've been through a lot worse over the years together, unforgivable situations yet we survived and this is no different." Klaus confidently claimed.

Caroline pressed her lips together with a hesitant nod.

Klaus tucked a blonde curl behind her ear, exposing her beautiful face to his sight.

"Hey," He lifted her chin with his finger. "I did a lot of fighting to win your heart Caroline Forbes and don't plan on giving it up anytime soon. We'll figure it out like we do everything else but I don't want you stressing about it or over the possibility of us not being together because that is simply out of the question. I promised you an eternity and I intend on keeping that promise, always." Klaus reassured, caressing his thumb over her cheekbone.

At least 10 pounds lifted off Caroline's chest from Klaus's promises. Keeping her concerns and insecurities to herself physically hurt. She knew he wasn't just saying all of this because it's what she wanted to hear, he believed it too. Quite frankly this was his first stable relationship, where he was genuinely happy, in love and secure as well.

They kept falling bank into each other's lives over the past decade for a reason.

Soulmates.

Nothing was going to tear them apart, especially something as trivial as distance.

Caroline nodded again and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He let out a deep breath. "And while we're being honest, as much as I adore our girls being trapped in a van with three nagging teenagers and a man I can barely tolerate is already giving me a migraine." Klaus added making Caroline giggle.

"I love that you refer to them as 'our girls'." She happily said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well they are, which is insanity." He lowly chuckled. "I never expected to have one child let alone three, who are all incredibly powerful witches. But I wouldn't change any of the choices I made that led me here."

"Me either." She happily affirmed. "Though, I feel like Lizzie's constant phone calls to you In New Orleans are starting to get to Alaric."

There was no secret that the blonde twin and Klaus had a special connection. As she got older and feeling less attached with herself and overwhelmed by her powers and mental disorder, she caught herself finding solace in conversations with Klaus. He quickly became someone she trusted with everything. Lizzie was 12 years old when she experienced her first episode and even with a twin sister and two amazing parents supporting her, she never felt more alone. Klaus's surprise visit that day couldn't have come at a better time, and no one understood the fear of loneliness like Klaus.

It was refreshing for her to talk about her struggles with someone who wasn't fixated on trying to 'fix' her.

He huffed. "Is that so? What, the unbearable human upset that he's not perfect at everything?"

"Or maybe he feels a little neglected that his daughter rather confide in you about what's going on in her life than him. And get off your high horse okay, you're no stranger to feeling this specific type of jealously either." Caroline pointed out making Klaus furrow his eyebrows.

When Hope first enrolled into the school she was 8 years old and with Klaus god knows where at the time, Alaric stepped in as her father figure. Though his intentions weren't malicious, it struck a cord in Klaus for a long period of time.

Oh the irony that the same situation was now occurring with his own daughter .

"I was not jealous, simply cautious." Klaus claimed as Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Besides, Saltzman has no one to blame but himself for their strained relationship. Maybe if he actually listened to her things would be different between them." He said with a tense jaw.

Caroline stared at him curiously, wanting him to elaborate on his statement but the sound of Lizzie and Hope yelling at each other put her questions on pause.

The two girls too stubborn to get out of each others way, knowing both can't fit on the same step at once, pushing against each other. Josie simply walked behind them with her earphones in both ears to drown it out.

"Ugh be careful where you're swinging that Dollar Tree brand luggage." Lizzie growled at Hope as they walked down the entry stairs.

"A bag is just a bag." Hope rolled her eyes.

The young blonde scoffed in offense. "You would say that. This isn't just a bag, it's a Louis Vuitton luggage set that I bought specifically for this trip. I know you prefer shopping in the slumps but you do know how much a Louis Vuitton is worth, right?"

The other girl sarcastically smiled at the blonde. "You do realize I don't care, right?"

Lizzie shrugged with a victorious grin. "Figured as much."

"Yeah, just like it figures you would claim you bought an expensive set of bags when we all know my dad paid for it like he does everything else." Hope shot back.

"Must be one tough spill to swallow knowing your dad rather spend money and time on me than you." Lizzie retaliated, boiling Hope's blood.

"Girls enough." Klaus commanded.

Hope's forehead creased. "But dad she started it-"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Understood?"

They both weakly nodded, each giving Caroline a hug before walking down to open the trunk for their bags.

Josie followed behind but stopped in front of the couple pulling out one earphone. "Based on what you've seen already between those two, you really think a 13 hour car ride together is a good idea?"

Caroline lifted her shoulders. "Think of it as a new adventure. Besides, you've been looking forward to this Miami trip for months."

"When I thought it was going to be just the 5 of us because I knew Hope and Lizzie wouldn't get along." She whined.

Klaus softened his eyes at the brunette girl who's eyes were pleading for a way out.

Caroline briefly detached from Klaus to grab Josie's hands. "I know this might be irritating but something good could come if it too, our worse situations always do. And this trip is important to your father as well, it's family tradition."

"Our first one without you." The young girl somberly mentioned.

Caroline licked her lips nervously. "We will have plenty of trips to go on together when you return, I promise. I really wish I had the luxury to skip out on all this work to go with you, I do, but I can't this time. Apart of adulthood is taking responsibility for your choices and I have to accept the consequences for mine."

"Because going to Italy for a week with the man you love was so dreadful." Josie joked with a wide grin that her mother reciprocated.

The corners of Klaus's lips twitching up.

Caroline kissed her daughter on the head. "I love you so much. Have fun, please, be safe and keep an eye on your sister."

"So now my vacation consists of being on Lizzie patrol to make sure she doesn't bite Hope's head off. Can't wait." The brunette said with a twisted mouth before walking past then to throw her belongings in the trunk as well.

Klaus and Caroline exchanged looks turning to face the three teenagers who were getting situated in the van. Lizzie and Hope fighting for the window seat while Josie yelled for them to shut up.

The hybrid put his arm around the amused blonde.

"This is going to be my reality for 5 whole days, isn't it love?" Klaus inquired with a heavy sigh as they observed the girls bickering.

"Pretty much." Caroline snickered. "But you'll survive, and make it back home to me with two days to spare before you have to go back."

With her arms looped around his neck again and his now around her waist, Klaus purred at the feel of her fingers playing with the curls on the back of his neck. His eyes following the suggestive way her teeth slid across her bottom lip.

Klaus hummed. "Oh love, when I return I will make sure those two days are thoroughly worth while. You will feel empty not having me inside of you." He seductively whispered in her ear, amused at her trying to suppress a moan.

Breath brushing her skin and lips ghosting over hers before she surrendered to him again.

Caroline smiled against his lips and brought him closer into her body. Fingers laced through his curls as his the tip of his tongue teased hers.

The kiss was tamed, considering their daughters were feet away, but certainly effective with a naughty promise behind it.

Someone clearing their throat snapped the two out their love trance immediately.

Klaus groaned when his eyes met Alaric's. Caroline rubbing her finger over her bottom lip and avoiding his glare to hide her evident blush.

"Cock blocking still your strong suit, I see." The hybrid teased.

"As subtlety still isn't yours." Alaric insulted back.

Touche.

Caroline felt like the awkward third party between the two most childish grown men she's ever met.

"Right once I put my stuff in we'll be on our way. We're behind schedule enough as is so I don't think we should waste anymore time." Alaric said to Caroline.

"Yeah of course. As you can see, the girls are very eager to get on the road as well." She laughed pointing at them still fighting.

"Obviously." Alaric laughed swinging a bag over his shoulder. "You ever gonna grace us with your presence in the van, your royal highness?"

Klaus chuckled. "Certainly. Just give me another moment with my queen, hmm?" The hybrid replied pulling Caroline closer and giving her a quick surprising kiss, catching her completely off guard.

The other man huffed walking towards the car.

She pressed her lips together when Klaus pulled away watching him walk off. Caroline turned to Klaus with a displeased expression on her face.

"What?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Seriously Klaus? The whole petty jealous boyfriend thing is really bringing out your A game."

Klaus laughed dramatically. "Jealous, over Saltzman? Please."

She raised an eyebrow.

He hated when she could accurately read his intentions. Took the fun out of it all.

"You know nothing has or ever will happen between me and Alaric right?" Caroline wondered and Klaus clenched his jaw looking down at her.

She did inform Klaus about how after the twins were born the human did express having brief romantic feelings towards her, but knew nothing would come of it. They went back to being co-parents and friends, which was even more apparent when her relationship with Klaus began.

Though he knew he had nothing to worry about in that department, it didn't make Klaus any less uncomfortable or homicidal when in his presence or seeing him near Caroline.

He sighed. "Yes, I know. I trust you. I'm not jealous of that basic mortal in anyway however, that doesn't keep me from wanting to rip out his tongue through his arse whenever I see him." Klaus beamed earning a disapproving scowl from Caroline.

"Well can you put that to the side for this week then hash it out when you get back?" Caroline suggested.

"Sweetheart you do realize there's a strong possibility we might all kill each other." He reminded.

"Optimism is sexy on you." She joked.

His gaze lowered. "I'm serious Caroline."

She sighed. "Look, you two are going to need to get over yourselves and get along, genuinely get along for the sake of me and the girls if nothing else. This feud between you two has been going on for years and I don't know where it comes from but it's childish and unnecessary. You're acting worse than the teenagers."

"But-"

Caroline put her index finger up. "This is suppose to be a family bonding experience, so bond with your family. Both of you. Don't turn this trip into proving who's the greater alpha male."

"I don't need to prove anything love, I am the alpha male." Klaus claimed with a teasing smirk.

The blonde couldn't help the big smile stretching her face, soon leaning in for a tight hug. He held onto her in the embrace, inhaling her scent and buried his face in her curls with closed lids. Klaus made it seem he was going off to war and wouldn't see her again for months. In a way that's exactly how it felt.

Alaric honked the car horn repeatedly yelling out Klaus's name to get in the van.

His animalistic growl didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"He's dead." Klaus threatened exposing his golden yellow vampire eyes.

"Be nice." She demanded before stepping on her tippy toes for a passionate kiss. Klaus's murderous thoughts out the window the moment her lips melted against his. His features returning to normal as he allowed himself to relax in her touch and taste.

Caroline allowed his tongue to lick inside her mouth briefly before pulling away with a smile. "I love you. I miss you already."

"These five days will fly by. I'll be back before you know it." Klaus smiled into another deep kiss, wanting this one to last. They won't see each other for five days and he'll be boxed in a van with Alaric for 13 hours while forcing his murderous tendencies to the back of his head.

What could go wrong?

He detached his lips from hers with a last kiss to the forehead, whispering an 'I love you' against her skin before finally detangling his body from hers.

Their fingertips lingered as they separated.

"If anything happens or you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call me." Klaus assured making his way to the vehicle.

"Thanks oh mighty King but I'm capable of taking care of myself." Caroline assured.

Klaus shrugged. "Thought you might say that so, I took the liberty of ordering a few of my hybrids to watch over you and the school anyways till our return." He casually informed knowing she wouldn't necessarily be happy about having a babysitter.

\- _Seriously!_

"Seriously!"

"I'll call you _if_ we get there." Klaus winked stepping into passenger seat and closing the car door.

Caroline shook her head smiling as she watched her family drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus + 3 teenagers +Alaric + 1 van - Caroline = a mess.
> 
> There will be a part 2! Reviews/kudos are appreciated!


	8. Road Trip From Hell pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the road trip fic!

They had only been on the road for an hour and half and Klaus was already prepared to fling himself out of the car window.

Alaric occupied the driver's seat, drumming his fingers annoyingly on the steering wheel to the pop song blaring from the radio. The twins and Hope sat impatiently in the backseat trying not to die of boredom and discomfort from being squished together. Hope sat in between the sisters, which probably wasn't the smartest idea now that she thought about it.

Family trips were not under Klaus's list of expertise. Never had he experienced something like this in his 1000 years of existing. All he had for a family his whole life were his siblings and was always on the run and when they weren't running they were displaying the toxic traits of their complicated relationship.

It wasn't till Hope that Klaus began a family of his own, the family he's always longed for. Then Caroline and the twins entered his life completed it.

With him living in New Orleans and his family in Mystic Falls, Klaus took every opportunity he could to see them. He never planned on his first family road trip to be spent with the most annoying human he's ever come across.

"Dad when you said you wanted to rent a 'hip van' for the trip, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Lizzie complained leaning her head against the window glass.

Alaric looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'll have you know this van is very retro."

"It's a gas-guzzling atrocity on wheels." She scoffed, making the hybrid softly laugh in his seat.

He huffed. "Look, it was the best six seater I could find on a last minute request. Be appreciative we were able to get anything at all."

Klaus shrugged. "You can't blame the girl for having taste, mate."

"Thank you." Lizzie beamed at Klaus's comment.

Alaric rolled his eyes, not looking forward to dealing with this 'dynamic duo' for a week.

"All right, I brought snacks!" Hope announced opening the variety bag of treats (blood bags for Klaus) Caroline encouraged her to bring.

"Oh joy, did you pack them before or after you decided to sneak your way onto _our_ trip?" Lizzie sassed, flashing her a fake smile.

"You really thought I was going to miss out on an opportunity to go to Miami?" Hope laughed.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "I would've thought you rather spend the break canoodling with your hipster boyfriend."

Hope's cheeks flare into a blush the same time Klaus instantly turned his head staring at her questionably.

"Boyfriend?" Klaus questioned with a raised brow.

Gulp.

"Umm yeah dad. Remember I told you about Landon and how he really wants to meet you." The witch hesitantly reminded earning a glare from Klaus.

No secret Klaus wasn't a fan of the girls dating, even with Caroline's reassurance that it was normal for teenage girls to date and basically ignored it as much as he could but they didn't make it easy o him. The amount of times Caroline had to talk him down from flying to Mystic Falls and threatening every teenager at the school was a chore in itself.

"Ah that's right, the loner new student who doesn't even know if he's supernatural. _That_ Liam?" Klaus mocked.

"Landon." Hope corrected. "And he's not a loner dad."

"Sounds about right to me." Lizzie sang staring aimlessly out the window.

Hope quickly shifted her attention to the blonde witch who was insistent on getting under her skin.

"By the way in case you've forgotten, which I'm sure you have because for once something isn't about you, I was invited here."

"An invitation you could've easily declined."

"Why would I do that?"

"How should I know the motives behind your twisted reasonings? Maybe you just wanted to ruin yet another Saltzman-Forbes spring break." Lizzie suggested.

Hope scoffed. "When have I ever ruined a spring break?"

"How much time to do you have?" Lizzie retorted.

"Girls," Alaric thankfully interrupted. "We're gonna be in this classic automobile together for the next 12 hours, all right? So no more bickering." He said with the most genuine smile he could muster making Klaus's eyes roll.

Both girls huffed leaning back into their seats gazing out their windows.

Hope jumped in her seat when Lizzie abruptly punched her arm. Her eyes widened in confusion and anger.

"What the-"

"Punch buggy no returns." The blonde witch announced, turning her face towards Hope with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

Another 2 hours flew by in the blistering heat.

They stopped at a gas station for a bathroom break and to pump gas into the van. Klaus took advantage of some much needed alone time to call Caroline; updating her on the road trip shenanigans with the girls and how desperately any company would be better than Alaric and his horrific singing.

God he missed her. Just hearing her angelic voice and warm laugh through the phone was enough to melt his heart. Klaus couldn't understand why being away from Caroline was so hard this time considering how long they've been in a long distance relationship. This trip changed something in Klaus regarding their relationship and he struggled to figure what it was.

Not to mention Klaus took immense pleasure in Alaric's obvious annoyance eavesdropping on their phone call and overhearing Caroline express her love for the hybrid.

When back on the road, his irritation didn't cease especially when Alaric felt compelled to turn on the radio. He bobbed his head and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while Iggy Azalea's "Fancy" blared into his ears.

Given that Klaus was an 1000 year old species, mainstream pop radio wasn't exactly in the forefront of his mind. The most knowledge he had of modern music was from the three teenagers blasting their playlists throughout his New Orleans home when they visited.

\- _10 more hours to go...that's all...you got this._

He tried to convince himself, but the moment Aaron began singing along he could feel his fangs ready to drop.

Klaus looked behind him to the backseat, offering a sympathetic smile to his daughters to ease them as well as distract murderous tendencies.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottle of beer!" Alaric sang loudly, trying to orchestrate the girls to sing along. "Take one down and pass it around, 99 bottles-"

"Saltzman," Klaus calmly said now looking at the man in the driver's seat. "Let me be clear. I tolerate your existence for the sake of the three girls in the backseat and the woman I love but if you sing one more tune while we are stuck in this contraption, I will snap your neck mid-drive and throw your corpse out the car door like roadkill. Understand?" He threatened with a wicked grin.

Alaric noticeably gulped, clawing his throat and concentrating back on the road.

"Are we there yet?" Lizzie whined massaging her forehead irritably, completely unfazed by her father's life being threatened.

"How many times are you going ask?" Alaric grinned.

"Until we get there." She sassed amusing Klaus.

It fascinated him how much Lizzie reminded him of Caroline.

Alaric sighed. "Maybe if we didn't make so many stops we'd be there by now. Just enjoy the car ride in peace and, dare I say, quiet."

Lizzie simply rolled her eyes.

"Says the man who won't bloody shut up." Klaus added, earning a glare from Alaric.

"It would help if it wasn't 1000 degrees in here. I'm burning up." Hope complained fanning herself with her hand.

"That's what happens when too many people are caged into one area." Lizzie began. "Body heat really is the worst and could be deadly. If you want I can save all of us from suffering a heat stroke and throw you out head first." She smiled.

"Lizzie..." Klaus warned rubbing his forehead to sooth a migraine that would never come.

He was not cut out for this.

Hope's eyes widened. "Seriously?! What is wrong with you, and what happened to being nice?"

Lizzie laughed and shrugged.

She recalled the brief moment a couple of weeks ago when the blonde witch insisted she was going to do a character makeover and better herself. To be cordial and polite to everyone, even the youngest Mikaelson.

Clearly that notion didn't last.

"Over. Done. I'm getting back to me. I am who I am." She proudly claimed discreetly flipping one of her pigtails over her shoulder. "Right Josie?"

"Josie?" Lizzie repeated her twin's name is her when she didn't reply.

The brunette witch stuck in her own world, earbuds in her ears and blasting tunes to zone out the other girls' yelling. She stared out the window aimlessly bopping her head to her music, not realizing her sister trying to get her attention till she felt a hard tap on her arm.

She looked over at her sister with a blank expression and pulling one earbud out. "Sorry?"

Lizzie scoffed in offense. "Josie, you cannot leave me alone with just _her_ as company." Muttering under her breath.

The brunette twin rolled her eyes. "As if I want to listen to you and Hope yelling at each other back and forth for the next few hours. I'll pass. Besides, I get carsick if I don't listen to music." She said putting her earphone back in.

Offended and stunned, Lizzie reached her hand out smacking her sister's arm and elbowing Hope in the process.

"Josie!"

"Hey-"

"Stop!"

All three girls began yelling and hitting each other in the confinement of the backseat. Hope somehow found herself in the middle of a sibling dispute and resulted getting the worse beating. Her annoyance only increased the more Lizzie unnecessarily kept shoving her to the side.

"Girls enough!" Klaus growled turning in his seat trying to break up the fight.

"Dad, she started it!" Hope complained, pointing at Lizzie who smacked her head one last time.

He sighed. "Who started it doesn't matter-"

"Of course you take her side, per usual." Hope said rolling her eyes.

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows. "Hope, stop. I'm not taking any sides."

"Really?" She laughed. "That's rich. She literally starts every confrontation and dispute but when you're in town she suffers no consequences for it. Face it dad, you wear rose colored glasses when it comes to Lizzie and everyone in this van knows it." The redhead bitterly pointed out.

A brief wind of awkwardness hovered over the scene as Klaus's eyes softened and jaw tightened.

"Green really is a hideous color on you." Lizzie snorted.

Hope growled, her amber colored eyes displayed as she lunged for the blonde with claws. Klaus thankfully managed to grab her arm and hold her back before she could cause any serious harm.

"Girls!" Alaric snapped looking through the rear view mirror as Hope sat back in her seat again. "Now this is just ridiculous how you're fighting and this has gone on long enough. We'll all be spending a whole week together so might as well get use to each others company. There's no reason to be tense or awkward towards each other so knock it off!"

"Fine. We'll knock it off when you two do." Lizzie retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked.

Lizzie tilted her head. "Please, you've been at each other's throats since we were kids, and Klaus I could practically feel how hard you're restraining from breaking my dad's neck."

Alaric raised a curious brow.

"And dad you practically seethe at the mouth whenever Klaus comes to visit, especially when around mom." Josie mentioned. "I thought this was going to be a nice family vacation, but then Hope was invited and mom had work and I knew everything was going to turn to a mess. Why did we even proceed to go on this trip if no one here is putting in the effort to get along?"

The two men exchanged quick glares as did the other two young girls.

Josie made a point.

Why did they all continue going on this trip together? This van was a huge tension fueled cocktail ready to ignite in any moment. The adults just as bad as the kids.

None of them realized how important Caroline's presence was, not just because she was deeply missed but she was the glue. She kept this family together and without her keeping everyone on equal ground, it was chaos.

Klaus has had his fair share of family disputes, but never has he felt guilty about it before. The hurt on Josie's face and disappointment in her eyes made him feel like the bad guy he's been striving not to be.

Nothing meant more to Klaus than his family. He wouldn't pretend to be a saint but for his girls he would be anything they need, and right now they needed him.

With a breathy sigh, Klaus turned again in his seat to face the frustrated brunette with an apologetic smile but he quickly frowned noticing her sudden sickly appearance.

"Josie, sweetheart are you okay?" He asked in a panic, causing Alaric to swiftly turn his head as well.

Her face was pale and she was hunched over in her seat.

Shaking her head, Josie closed her eyes and supported herself against the back of Klaus's chair.

"Umm, guys...I think- I think I'm gonna be sic-"

Before any further words could be said, Josie puked all over the backseat traumatizing Hope and Lizzie who were desperately clinging to the windows gasping for air.

"Seriously!" Lizzie screamed in complete distress and disgust.

Alaric multitasked, keeping 90% of his focus one he road while also yelling for Josie to aim her mouth to the bag. Klaus swiftly undid his seatbelt and held back her hair as she continued to vomit.

He was grateful the stench didn't bother him.

Klaus rubber her back and assured her she was fine before Alaric pulled the car over to the nearest city.

"You're gonna be okay, Jo." Alaric reassured after parking in a shopping center.

Hope and Lizzie practically jumped out the car, trying not to puke themselves from the smell.

Alaric looked behind his seat, consuming the view of the vicious hybrid being so delicate and caring towards his sick daughter. Klaus's hand still rubbing her back softly as Josie caught her breath.

It was a moving sight, but struck a cored of realization in Alaric.

* * *

Alaric caught himself daydreaming, pondering, about the situation and what Josie said in the car. His eyes fixated on the hybrid who was standing by the van on his phone. He knew Klaus was talking to Caroline, likely trying to talk her down from worrying over Josie.

He didn't even notice Lizzie calling him until a french fry was thrown in his face.

"What?" He blinked.

"You're not even listening to me." She huffed. "I asked when are we leaving?"

Alaric sighed. "After You're done with your food. You must be starving."

"True, I was a bit famished. Maybe Josie tossing her cookies all over Hope paid off after all." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Hey." Josie clearly offended.

Hope just rolled her eyes sipping on her drink.

Alaric chuckled, looking over at Klaus again who was still on the phone.

"I need to get something from the van. Stay here and finish your food, then we'll be back on the road okay?" He promised standing up from the bench.

The three girls nodded as they watched Alaric walk towards the vehicle. Hands in his pants pockets and pace hesitant the closer he got to Klaus.

"Sweetheart I assure you this wasn't the road trip I had in mind either. I take the insane bickering over holding my daughter's hair back so she can vomit into a plastic bag any day." Klaus joked.

Alaric overheard.

"Is that so? Then I guess lucky me I never had to worry about you and alcohol poisoning, your high school boyfriends must've had it rough." He teased into the phone. "Just so you know love, I'd hold your hair back whenever you need it." He genuinely claimed.

The other man softly grinned hearing the exchange between the lovers. Sometimes they were annoyingly cute, not even Alaric could deny it.

Caroline really did bring out Klaus's humanity without even trying.

Klaus's body tensed when he noticed Alaric was just very easy from him.

He cleared his throat turning into the car. "Sweetheart I have to go..." He laughed. "Yes, I promise to text you when we get back on the road, and yes Josie is fine love don't worry...and I you, my love." Klaus softly declared before ending the call.

"Caroline?" Alaric asked now in front of the van.

Klaus nodded. "I knew if I didn't call she'd get worried, and force me to sleep on the couch after finding out about Josie."

Alaric laughed standing next to Klaus. "That's Caroline. Always a worrier."

The hybrid leaned back against the vehicle, arms crossed and a small smirk teasing his lips.

Another wave of awkward silence hovered over them as they both leaned back gazing at the three girls sitting at the table across the way. They seemed to have actually been enjoying each other's company.

"Look, Klaus there's no secret how I feel about you and your relationship with my family..." Alaric spoke. "I know we both agreed to be cordial for the girls' sake but, easier said than done." He tried to joke but earned no expression from the other man.

He cleared his throat. "Given all me and you have been through even before the twins were thought of, can you blame me for being a bit put off?"

Klaus tilted his head curiously.

"You did horrendous things, unredeemable things. You killed people I cared about, the first woman I've ever loved, killed me and terrorized an entire town for your own pleasure. It's still difficult for me to accept that the same man who did all of that, is now a regular in my home, insanely loved by the mother of my children and worshipped by my own daughters."

The corner of Klaus's lips twitched.

"Well if we're being picky, you also killed me and attempted to throw my corpse at the bottom of the ocean so I guess we're even." Klaus teased, making them both briefly chuckle.

The mood slightly lighter as silence dominated again.

"I love her." Klaus said.

Alaric sighed heavily. "I know you do."

"I love the girls too."

Alaric softly grinned. "Yes, I know that as well."

"Then you should also know you're wrong, Saltzman." He faced him and stood tall. "You're wrong about me. I'm not that same man who blew into Mystic Falls over a decade ago. I don't deny my past or play innocent, I take responsibility for all I've done no question and have no regrets. You say I'm not redeemable and you wouldn't be the first but Caroline sees differently and she's the only opinion that matters. She took a chance on a broken man and gave me something to live for."

The other man carefully listened.

"You hate me, and I'm not particularly fond of you either so I won't hold it against you. But they are my family, and you will never take that away from me." Klaus said sharply.

"Now I'm no saint but I am good enough to care for and love Caroline and girls the way they deserve to be. Yes Mystic Falls is their current home but they also have a home in New Orleans and wherever else they see fit. Nothing is more important to me than their well-being and happiness. You know I would never hurt them, and their safety always comes first for me. Despite our differences I think that's something we can agree on."

Alaric pondered heavily as he nodded.

"I don't hate you, Klaus. You're not my favorite person in the world but I don't hate you." Alaric claimed. "It's just..."

He drifted off, unsure of making himself this vulnerable to Klaus was a wise decision. This was the closest the two have gotten to a heart to heart conversation since the girls were younger.

Sighing and nervously licking his lips Alaric continued. "Of course Hope adores you but the twins...the twins see you as Superman. You're who they confide in and are excited to see whether they're going to New Orleans or you come to Mystic Falls; they trust you. Especially Lizzie...she treats you like her rock. She talks to you more than she's ever talked to me I mean, seems like everyday she calls you about something you know? I get teenagers don't tell their parents everything but, I feel like I don't even know her anymore and when I try talking to her she turns me away or drops the subject completely but will confess everything to you." He blinked away the faint tears. "Not the best feeling in the world when Klaus Mikaelson knows more about my own daughter than I do."

Klaus's expression turned from smug to sympathetic in an instant. Though he knew Alaric would never be in his top 5 list of people he gives a shit about, he could empathize with his confession.

They've had this discussion before when the girls were little kids, but at the time it was Klaus who felt insecure. Though he didn't deny the victory he felt when the twins gravitated more towards him as they got older. He didn't want to go into detail about Lizzie's restrictions towards her father, figured that was something they needed to discuss together.

A part of Klaus ached to be petty and rub his bond with the twins in Ric's face but, his conscience in the voice of a certain blonde vampire advised him otherwise.

Pep talks were not in Klaus's list of expertise, only exception for the obvious people and Alaric was not under that category.

Dreading the inevitable, Klaus muttered a 'bloody hell' under his breath before replying.

"Your girls love you, all right? But they're not kids anymore. Of course they're not going to be crawling to your feet for everything but it doesn't meant they love you any less." Klaus explained. "Something I've learned with Hope is that the older children get the further from their parents they become and you should be grateful that Lizzie has someone you can trust by her side instead of a random lunatic."

Alaric raised his brows, bold for Klaus to make such an assumption and Klaus easily read his expression.

He sighed. "You might not want to or think you can but if nothing else, when it comes to them you _can_ trust me Alaric. I would never do anything to harm the twins, and will only do right by them."

Against his initial judgment, Ric nodded to Klaus's claim.

He trusted Caroline and knew she would never allow anyone around their kids if she felt they'd be in danger.

Alaric snickered. "You know, you say you're not cut out for this dad stuff but you're better at it than me."

Klaus smirked. "Not sure if I should be flattered or terrified by that statement."

"Little of both." He shrugged.

"I suppose, you're not terrible at it yourself." Klaus muttered.

Klaus didn't face Alaric but the human could see the subtle smirk stretching the hybrid's lips.

The two men laughed together.

Both weren't sure if they'd ever completely be on even ground with each other, their history was too deeply rooted, but they did have a sense of respect for each other.

They exchanged respectable smiles and nods before noticing Lizzie storming towards them.

"If you two are done solidifying your little bromance, I would like to get back on the road as quickly as possible." The blonde suggested.

Both men raised their eyebrows curiously.

"In a rush?" Klaus teased.

"Yes actually. The quicker we get to Miami the quicker I can soak up the inviting sun instead of Hope's presence and my sister's vomit." She shot him a sarcastic smile before swinging the car door open and climbing in the backseat.

Alaric and Klaus both shook their heads chuckling, waiting for the other two girls to make their way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	9. Who Is This Boy? I'm Going to Kill Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lizzie starts finding an interest in a new vampire student, Sebastian, leave it to Klaus to be the overprotective dad who isn't ready for her to grow up too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for klarolineauweek day 7: Canon-ish. Based on S2 of Legacies

"The house, all quiet and to ourselves? No teenagers or third wheel Saltzman running a muck?" Klaus said as he creeped up into the kitchen.

Caroline happily hummed—suddenly feeling his strong arms snake around her small waist from behind and smothering his face into her vanilla scented hair. The little squeeze emphasized her already soft giggles.

"If this is a dream, I beg you love, don't wake me up." He mumbled in between the kisses he planted up her neck that Caroline eagerly expressed her appreciation for.

Rarely, if ever, did the couple have any opportunity for their adult alone time. They already had the disadvantage of being in a long distant relationship—not seeing each other as often as preferred, and their newly joined family dynamic didn't have a care in the world about their space.

Since the Spring Break road trip from hell, Klaus had been craving for this—to finally have Caroline to himself and to give them long overdue 'adult time'. A week in Miami with three bickering teenage daughters who fought over 'whose bed is whose' at the hotel or mysterious sunscreen disappearances, which resulted in Hope's sunburns, gave the hybrid headaches he didn't even know he was capable of having. Not that he didn't adore and love being with them, they were his world, but there was only so much of their nonsense he could handle in one sitting, especially when he only had Alaric as alternative company. Though even the hybrid and human ended up finding common ground, it didn't equate to how Caroline kept him leveled in these circumstances.

A couple of months had gone by since that fateful trip and the family dynamic changed, for the better. Adjustments and living accommodations improved.

Klaus was able to visit Mystic Falls more often since officially granting Marcel the co-leadership role of the Quarter, as Caroline was able to make more time in New Orleans—with Alaric's willing assistance of looking over the school while she was away. Every other weekend was their new goal.

The girls even managed to balance out their two homes, though Lizzie seemed to frequent to New Orleans even more than Hope. The young blonde witch was determined to better herself before the next semester, specifically the relationships she shared with Josie and Hope. It was no secret the bad blood she had towards the young Mikaelson—petty feuds to say the least; feuds she wanted to end. The unnecessarily petty and bitchy persona wasn't the type of person she wanted nor needed to be.

During one of her solo trips to New Orleans shortly after, Lizzie asked Klaus advice on how to bring up 'seeking therapy' to her Caroline and Alaric. No one would believe it if someone told them that Klaus Mikaelson was a mental health advocate, but he surely took it seriously when it came to the young witch. She trusted him with her dark secrets, demons and heightened unpredictable emotions. From one prideful person to the next, Klaus knew her asking for help meant she was serious. He immediately called Caroline that night—Lizzie began her first session the following week.

Over the Summer, the twins and Hope spent those two and a half months soaking in the Italian sun together with their parents. Alaric chose to stay back and watch over the campus for the Summer school students. It served as the bonding experience they desperately needed as 'sisters' and for Lizzie to test out the skills she had been learning from her doctor. She was honest and up front with Josie and Hope about her seeking professional help and her desperate efforts to not only better her mental health, but herself in general. Nothing was forgotten and it was a daily battle, but still enough for them all to burry the hatchet and start new before heading back home.

Returning to Mystic Falls also meant the start of a new school year which usually left Caroline swamped with paperwork from new student recruits, but even that was handled quicker than usual.

The twins were now apart of clubs, sports teams or other extracurricular activities, while Hope chose to focus more on redefining herself this school year as well—and rekindling her romantic relationship.

Everything was slowly but finally beginning to look up for the Saltzman-Forbes Mikaelson clan, and the happy couple was ready to bask in it.

Caroline giggled at the ticklish affection, turning her head to meet his lips with hers. "Nope. The girls are all out and Alaric is on a date."

Klaus's nose scrunched. "A date, hmm. Well I feel sorry for the poor woman who has to endure his 'ancient mystical artifacts' talk for over an hour."

She playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "Stop, he's trying okay? I'm glad Ric is putting himself out there again . I was actually getting a little worried."

"Thought he might set his eyes on you again?" He teased.

Caroline glared which only made Klaus laugh.

"I couldn't resist. All jokes, sweetheart. I promise." He snickered while kissing her pouty lips and pulling her front against his. "Onto more manner subjects, like where are our three dutiful daughters spending this Friday night?"

Oh boy.

The blonde gulped anxiously twirling one of his necklaces between her fingers . "Umm...well Hope is with Landon, Josie is practicing a few new spells Bonnie taught her and...lizzieisonadate. Do you want one of these muffins I baked?" She quickly changed the subject, gracefully wiggling out of his grasp and walking towards the table.

Klaus frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Sorry love, I didn't quite catch that last part."

"About the muffins?" She played dumb picking off a piece. "I made them for a parent meeting I hosted earlier today and everyone raved about them. Try one!" She smiled holding the muffin in front of his unamused face.

He lightly pushed her hand away. "Caroline..."

She sighed in defeat, placing the pastry down on the tray. "Okay I'll tell you, but promise me you won't get dramatically upset."

Klaus scoffed. "I'm not a child Caroline."

Her eyebrow lifted suggestively, making Klaus roll his eyes. Everyone, including himself, knew he had a tendency of having a temper flare up at the smallest inconvenience.

"Anyways," she proceeded hesitantly, "I said...umm Lizzie is on a date with a boy—"

The hybrid eyebrows flew to the top of his head and jaw clenched. "She-she's on a what?"

"Klaus—"

"Lizzie's on a bloody date? How? When did she even start dating? Who is this boy?" He interrogated.

Caroline sighed.

She actually found Klaus's overprotective dad persona adorable, and everyone knew he wasn't fond of any of the girls dating—no one was ever good enough for them in his eyes. He only just began accepting Landon for Hope, and Penelope wasn't around long enough for him to grasp a thorough opinion—but to say he was relieved when she and Josie parted was an understatement.

Lizzie was the only one he felt he never had to worry about. Relationships weren't a priority for her. Of course she would parade around about a cute boy, here and there, but never expressed a desire to actually date any of them. This was news to Klaus, especially because he and the young witch talked almost everyday about _everything_—at least he thought.

He felt bamboozled.

Caroline tucked her hair bathing her ears apprehensively. "His name is Sebastian. A new vampire transfer from Sweden," She explained. "This is his first year at the boarding school so I don't know too much about him yet but—"

"So you not only let her go on a date but it's with some foreign vampire lunatic you know absolutely nothing about?" Klaus sharply accused.

"Hey, don't try to make me the bad guy here or presume that I would allow her to be in harm!" She scoffed pointing her finger at him. "She's fine, Klaus it's just a study date."

Klaus threw his head back in laughter. "A study date, on a Friday night? I adore you, love I do but I know you're not that naive."

"Actually I only mentioned the 'study' part to calm you down. Not that it worked, obviously." She sassed back crossing her arms.

Not that she expected Klaus's reaction to be anywhere near mature or calm, but him pointing fingers at her because of so emo thing as trivial as a teenage date was irritable to say the least.

Were they really fighting over something like this?

Klaus began impatiently pacing around, picking at the small hairs on his face as if he was mentally plotting the most devious plan. He was trying to appear serious and focused but Caroline cousins help the comical view.

"Tell me where they went." Klaus demanded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm going to kill him, _obviously_." He mocked with a sinister grin.

Caroline pushed him against the chest as he attempted to storm past her aimlessly. Thankfully she was a vampire and acquired enough supernatural strength to hold him back from pursuing a war path.

They were now face to face again. Klaus was visibly upset, skin a light shade of pink, fists tightly wound up and chest puffed. Caroline stared at him blankly, hoping he would notice how ridiculous his behavior was.

"No, you're not. See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" She huffed, throwing her arms up. "You're overreacting for no reason."

"No reason?!" His eyes bulged.

"Yes, no reason." Caroline sternly affirmed. "She's a teenager Klaus. Going on dates is normal."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. Lizzie is far too young to be thinking about that already. She's bloody 16 years old for Christ sake, and this 'boy' is who-knows-how-many centuries old!"

Caroline raised her eyebrow and sassily leaned on one hip. "Oh so now it's an age issue? Remind me again how old I was when we first met."

Klaus's mouth simultaneously closed and open at her very valid point.

He frustratingly sighed threading his fingers through his short curls. "That...that was different."

A small smile crept up onto the blonde's face, from the nostalgia of the first time this mystical man entered her life and altered it for the better.

She knew his heart was in the right place when it came to the girls, and Klaus wasn't exactly the biggest fan of change. For majority of his life he's equated change with abandonment. A toxic cycle that he swore to himself and Caroline he would break now that he had a family, but old habits die hard.

Caroline walked forward to close the short distance between them—wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Klaus eagerly reciprocated, suddenly forgetting about his prior frustrations as her tongue grazed his bottom lip. His body relaxed as the kiss continued, and his own hands now comfortably firm on her hips. They softly moaned into each other's mouths, loving and appreciating the simple intimacy they shared in this moment.

She gracefully pulled away, leaning her forehead against his as her fingers ran through the curls on the back of his neck.

"I love you." Caroline sweetly smiled. "And I love how much you love our girls and want to protect them but, you can't stop them from growing up."

He shrugged. "Challenge accepted."

The blonde's eyes rolled amusingly.

"Besides, Lizzie shouldn't need to protect herself from anything yet especially when I can do that for her." He pointed out.

"Wow, very modern of you." Caroline sarcastically said.

Klaus annoyingly huffed. "You know what I meant."

Her shoulders lifted up and down exhaustingly.

"I get it. No dad wants to see their little girls grow up, trust me Alaric wasn't too thrilled about this either. But I'm going to tell you what I told him, which is stop worrying." Caroline pleaded. "She's not walking down the aisle with this guy, it's just simple teenage fun. The girls are growing up, and we have to trust that Lizzie is the smart and independent young woman we all raised her to be to make the right decisions for herself."

Klaus lowly growled.

As much as he hated to admit, he knew she was right—as always. Point of the matter was that accepting the girls maturing meant they didn't need him as much anymore. For so long Klaus has wanted a family to call his own, now he finally had everything he could possibly once and it didn't feel like enough time. The type of bond he shared with Lizzie was one he didn't even share with Hope, not one she had with her parents either—built on a mutual understanding and trust. He's seen her at her most manic, listened to her cries about wanting to end her life and helped her embrace the elements of herself she once viewed as flaws. He nurtured her and lover her, and to think of the day she wouldn't need him anymore was gut wrenching.

Klaus sighed. "It's not her I don't trust..."

Caroline nodded. "I know."

Another breath escaped his lips. Eyes slightly glossy as he fought away a frown.

"I just—I just don't want her to get hurt." He choked up. "Remember the Hope and Roman situation? She got in too deep, too quickly, with a boy she barely knew, ran off with him and not to mention sent us on a wild goose chase. And he ended up breaking her trust in the end—and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I wasn't able to do anything about my little girl hurting and I just..." He breathed. "If I could do things differently I would. I don't want to repeat any of the same mistakes with the twins."

Caroline looked at him somberly.

"Now, our story was much different. I may have treated _you_ well but you were the exception Caroline, not the rule. Older vampires take advantage of young human girls all the time, I've seen it and done it. You don't know everything I've done or how I treated other people before you came into my life, and even after that. Never would I want Lizzie to be with someone like me."

Her forehead frowned. "Hey, look at me. I've known you for a long time Klaus Mikaelson. I know exactly the type of person you were and what you've done in your past and don't care, I've told you that at least a _million_ times." Caroline emphasized.

Klaus grunted under his breath. Even being this deep into his relationship with Caroline he still felt he didn't deserve her; deserve this kind of happiness. Knowing she could have anyone in the world she wanted and didn't understand why she chose him. As much as he wish he could, he was grateful she never allowed him to wallow in his shell of self destruction.

"I've seen you at, what I'd say, is your worse yet I still fell in love with you. Stop trying to convince me that I made the wrong choice or that you're not good for me. Your past doesn't define you, all that matters is who you are now, which is the most amazing man anyone could ask for in a father and partner." She said with a wide smile. "We're good together. I can only hope that all three of our daughters find that person who makes them feel as exceptional as you've made me."

"But hopefully don't wait as long." Klaus teased making Caroline laugh—that angelic laugh that could make the birds sing and brighten up a room.

A laugh that he had a habit of dragging out of her on a daily basis, that rejuvenated him with the purest light.

Caroline snuck in a quick kiss before continuing.

"Hope was a young girl and crying for attention from her father who she missed at the time. She's matured beautifully since and Lizzie's no different. She'll will be fine, okay?" Caroline promised but Klaus was still unconvinced.

"Just because she's growing up doesn't mean she won't need you anymore, and I'm really glad she has you in her life." She claimed with a smile. "Besides, she's new to this whole dating thing and should have fun with it. I mean it's not like Sebastian is promising to show her the world or gifting her princesses' bracelets on the first meeting."

Klaus reluctantly chuckled, lightly squeezing her jean covered hips. "Admit it, I charmed you that night."

Caroline playfully shrugged. "Maybe."

Their expressions finally matched; happy and content.

He took a deep inhale and exhale, processing everything Caroline said until he believed it himself. This was a life obstacle he never something he thought he would have to encounter. Then again, he never counted on having children either. He didn't want to push them away but didn't want them vulnerable to heartache either and was struggling to find the balance.

For now there was nothing he could do but trust Lizzie _and_ Caroline.

Klaus groaned. "Alright, love I'll follow by your rules. But just know, if this boy harms her in anyway I don't care who he is, I will kill him in the most inhumane and merciless way imaginable and ask questions later." He declared.

The blonde laughed shaking her head. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

He mumbled a response before trapping her lips with another purposeful kiss—full of assurance and love. This was the first time they've really discussed the girls getting older, and though Klaus still wasn't on board with the inevitable, it wasn't a complete culture shock to him anymore. He was more grateful to be experiencing this with Caroline, because no one else would have been able to talk him off the ledge of death. She was that balance for him, as he her, and just reminded him again how no amount of words could describe how much he loved this stubborn blonde.

She let out the most adorable yelp when Klaus effortlessly lifted her onto the kitchen counter, standing between her inviting long legs that wrapped around his waist tightly. Loving the way he whispered 'I love you' against her lips before kissing them again. Their kiss never broke and only grew more passionate. Hands became more adventurous, up and down her sides and fingers feeling the skin exposed just underneath the t-shirt she borrowed from him. The natural tingling cold from his fingertips made her entire body shudder in need and awaken all her senses.

Caroline impatiently moaned as her hands dropped from around his neck and down his clothed chest. Caressing over the material of his henley with purpose before venturing down and lifting the hem.

Klaus smirked. "Caroline Forbes, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to have your way with me." He teasingly said between her eager kisses.

Her grin mischievous.

"Shut up." Kissing him again aggressively while her hands wandered lower to his zipper. "Last I checked its been awhile for both of us. Not to mention we literally never have any house to ourselves and you're ruining a perfect opportunity to indulge in long overdue hot hybrid sex with all this talking."

Her lips cut off any reply he could possibly muster. Whether it be in Mystic Falls where they shared accommodations with three teenagers and Alaric, or in New Orleans living with three of Klaus's siblings and Hayley, their sex life wasn't incredibly active...if they weren't creative about it. They had to steal these moments when they could and neither were complaining; anymore.

Klaus mentally agreed, biting her bottom lip lightly with his human teeth and dominating the kiss. They only managed to part for Caroline to lift the shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor carelessly before latching onto each other again. Both smiling into the passionate kiss as Caroline's fingertips blindly traced over his tattoos. Klaus's tongue slipping into her mouth eagerly when she sighed in relief at finally getting his zipper undone. Her own shirt hanging off her shoulders from the ministrations, tempted to beg for him to just rip it off.

The moment Klaus began undressing her, they both heard voices from outside mumbling and keys clattering. They both ceased their actions and stared at each other curiously. As the voices grew closer, the more recognizable one of them became followed by an unfamiliar accented one.

Klaus frustratingly groaned, leaning his forehead against Caroline's shoulder. "Please tell me that's someone trying to rob the house."

The blonde vampire laughed, leaving a sweet kiss on his temple before pushing him off so she could hop down from the kitchen counter and straightening out her clothes.

"Get dressed." Caroline threw the discarded henley at his face playfully before walking towards the front door

Klaus placed the shirt back over his head and zipping back up his jeans—hearing the door creak open and Caroline greeting the young witch, who was giggling to whatever the sultry dark-haired boy behind her was saying.


	10. Meeting the Mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Sebastian will be spending Christmas break in New Orleans with Lizzie's family...aka Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Alright so if you follow me on Twitter you know that Lizzie/Sebastian (Sizzie) from Legacies have quickly captured my attention and, especially after las week's episode I decided to finally write them. This is going to be a part 1 of 2 drabble, part 2 will include Klaroline which is why I'm posting this here instead of it's own separate thing. It kinda piggybacks off of the previous chapter when Klaus finds out Lizzie is even dating.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing a main pairing that isn't Klaroline so I did the best I could. Be gentle...lol. If you don't want to read it you don't have to and can simply wait for part 2 that will include KC.
> 
> Enjoy (:

"Explain to me again how _the_ Klaus Mikaelson is your father when I was under the impression the worthless mortal with the horrid beard held that title?" Sebastian wondered from the passenger seat of the camaro Lizzie was struggling to drive.

He cringed at her aggressively pulling at the stick shift like a mad woman.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?"

Sebastian sighed. "I adore your dominance as much as the next but you command this vessel like a drunken pirate."

Still looking forward, her thick eyebrows raised defensively.

Lizzie scoffed. "Please like I'm going to let a guy who's never driven in his life lecture me on driving tactics, or crash my only source of transportation. No thank you."

The corners of his lips twitched up in a half smile. "Touché but, I think you know I'm a rather fast learner."

His hand raising to brush his knuckles against her soft and pink cheek.

Lizzie could already feel herself wanting to succumb to his talents of distraction.

Pulling away from his tempting touch with a flip of her hair. "Pass."

He shook his head with a soft laugh.

"First of all, that 'worthless mortal' you speak of _is_ my father and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult him right in front of me. Even if you're right about the shaggy dog on his face..."

Lizzie mumbled, bringing a smirk to his lips.

"And second of all, Klaus isn't my dad...well technically. He's dating my mom who's he's loved for like, ever, and he's been in me and Josie's lives since we were kids. He's like a step dad, I guess. It's complicated. As you can tell by now my life isn't exactly conventional." Lizzie explained.

He nodded, staring aimlessly outside of the car window.

"Mmm I see, but I assume you two are quite close?" He assumed. "Given how persistent you were for me to accompany you on this little field trip, all the way to New Orleans, just to get his blessing. I must be special."

The blonde witch pulled her eyes from the road to flash the smirking vampire a harsh death glare at his teasing tone.

-_Damn him._

After discovering the truth about Sebastian's past and initial reason for seeking her out in the beginning of the semester, Lizzie was unsure where she stood with him. Of course her attraction didn't falter, but her trust did. With him not—yet—being a student at the boarding school, avoiding him was rather easy until one day when he ambushed her during lunch time. Not wanting to draw any attention to her humiliation, Lizzie insisted they drive off campus to hear any bullshit excuse he could charmingly muster.

There were yells, bickering, name-calling and aneurysm spells that soon resulted in the screaming match transforming to bodies rubbing against each others in a battle of tongues and hateful lust. After consummating the relationship on the hood of her car, both were calm enough to have an actual conversation with one another about the situation.

Lizzie explained where majority of her anger stemmed from—how her mental stability has been her priority lately, and his mind games were cruel to the process. He made her feel she was crazy. Sincerely, Sebastian was apologetic about the entire ordeal.

Yes, his initial lure to the young witch was under selfish pretenses but he quickly—genuinely—began falling for her; as she fell for him.

They were a "bloody mess", as Sebastian said. Agreeing to earn back her trust and acceptance before anymore could happen between them.

One month later...

Not only was Sebastian now a new student at the Salvatore Boarding School—heeding to Alaric's request to keep an eye on him—but his relationship with Lizzie progressed as well.

In light of their new status as a couple, it didn't take long for Klaus to catch wind of the news all the way in New Orleans.

Caroline swore she wasn't the one who told him.

The hybrid knew Lizzie was interested in a new boy in town during one of his previous Mystic Falls visits in the beginning of the semester.

But the two never met.

Klaus was like a father to Lizzie. They were extremely close, they talked almost everyday about everything, but her love life was the only aspect of her life she didn't want to share with him. He wasn't particularly keen on any of the girls dating sheets—nearly scared Landon to death. But finding out one of them was with a vampire of all creatures, especially one as old as him threw his defenses in overdrive.

Despite them not dating too long, Lizzie really liked Sebastian and wanted Klaus and Caroline to like him too. Which triggered the idea of proposing that he spend Christmas break with her and her family in New Orleans.

Caroline flew out with Hope and Josie the night before via Klaus's private jet, while Lizzie insisted on driving; to delay the inevitable tension upon their arrival.

Lizzie forced her attention back on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly at his arrogant, yet accurate, assumption.

Despite them being in a loving and committed relationship, their dynamic was consumed with teasing and playful bickering to no end. Constantly trying to get a rise out of each other, which usually resulted in coaxing out their pent up desires.

Her eyes rolled dramatically. "Deflate your ego by a ton, teen Dracula." She scoffed. "I invited you solely because I know you have nowhere else to go for the holidays and wouldn't want to freeze your ass off in a Mystic Falls winter."

Sebastian intently stared as she continued.

"Now, me being the charitable person I am, decided to contribute to the season of giving by helping you out. I'll be happy to leave you on the side of the road so the villagers can have their way with you instead." She said with a beaming grin.

Sebastian threw his head back in laughter. He was convinced Lizzie underestimates just how much she amused him.

"And there it is...that natural fire that I love so dearly." Turning his head on the back of the seat to gaze at the exceptional beauty beside him.

She failed to hide her smile and blush, grateful to be driving to avoid his endearing stare that always turned her into mush.

Shaking her head while briefly trapping her bottom lip between her teeth. "Shut up."

His leftover chuckles dissipated over the course of the ride. It had been 30 minutes since their last conversation in the car, sparking Sebastian's suspicions. Lizzie was many things but a mute wasn't one of them, and she barely said anything to him besides a few words here and there.

Twirling the daylight ring she made him between his fingers as he observed her tense posture, trembling hands hands on the wheel and shallow breaths leaving her pink lips. His heightened vampire senses made him feel hers just as intensely.

It was driving him crazy.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian finally asked.

Lizzie blinked rapidly like she'd been dragged from a daze. "Yup. Never better."

Pressing his lips together, he spoke.

"Pull over."

She whipped her head to side and eyebrows furrowed. "What, why?"

"Pull over." He repeated with no further explanation.

"Absolutely not. We're already behind schedule and I'm not making us even more late just so you can dive your fangs into Bambi." She spat.

He growled under his breath. "For Christ's sake Elizabeth, can you for once not be stubborn and pull this bloody contraption over."

Not having much energy to fight, she eventually sighed and did as he asked.

Engine off with nothing but the slow breeze from the empty road to keep them company.

Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt and turned in his seat to face the flustered blonde.

"What's wrong?"

She swallowed, fidgeting with her fingers to avoid his stare. "Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?"

He shrugged. "Well, your knuckles nearly whitening from the death grip you possessed over that wheel. Your breaths are labored, body tense, face hard like stone..."

"Maybe I'm just sexually frustrated." She expressed.

The comment making him grin, briefly, before his face neutralized again in sincere concern.

"And you haven't said a word to me in half an hour, not even to tell me to stop messing with the radio buttons."

That actually did grind her nerves when he was examining the radio like a rocket ship—little did she know it was his attempt at getting her attention.

His finger gently pulled her chin forward until she was finally looking at him. Her usual fiery blue now a calm nonexistent flame. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear to reveal more of her face as his palm softly cuffed one cheek. Her tension quickly diminished, relaxing into the seat and his light touch.

The sweet affection made her stomach tie into a million knots.

"Talk to me." He softly pleaded.

It was still weird for Lizzie to be so vulnerable with someone who wasn't her family.

Lizzie hated being vulnerable. She hated asking for help or showing her weaknesses. It wasn't until lately she began managing her emotions, and Sebastian was an expert at drawing them out of her. Even with Sebastian's reassurance and acceptance, exposing her emotions was a long and tiring battle that she was always losing.

She didn't want to lose with him.

The blonde witch nervously licked her lips, conceding with a sigh. "Okay, I'm just...nervous, about all of this. More than I thought I'd be."

Sebastian's expression demonstrating he already suspected that was the reason.

"This is kinda a big deal for me. I've never really had boyfriends per say, so the whole introducing a guy to my family thing has never happened before. And I definitely never let anyone meet Klaus unless they had a death wish or something and—"

His finger suddenly resting on her lip paused her rant.

"I don't think I've ever mentioned how charming your rambling episodes are." His smile deepened.

Lizzie rolled her eyes grinning. "It's not charming it's annoying. But I can't help it when I'm nervous, I have a serious case of word vomit. Another pesky trait I inherited from my dear mom, along with the tendency to fall for old as dirt vampires."

Sebastian chuckled, removing his hand from her face so she could continue.

She licked her lips again. "I like you, and that wasn't easy for me to admit so don't even think about using it against me." Pointing her finger at him sternly.

His eyes narrowed. "Why would I do that?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you use my vulnerability for your own gain, and you wouldn't be the only one..." She muttered.

His jaw clenched.

He could feel his blood boiling, erupting at the thought of someone taking advantage of her. Desiring to slaughter every last one of them. Made him feel sick that he was one of those grotesque people as well.

No time would be enough for him to make that up to her.

He decided not to defend himself, knowing he once did hurt her and had to live with that, and instead let her finish her thoughts.

"But that's all in the past now, and after much groveling I've forgiven you. We have a good thing going right now. It's real this time, and scary and amazing but sometimes I feel like I'm rushing into things, because I'm afraid it won't last. A lot of things in my life have been temporary, especially in the romance department."

Sebastian was as furious as he was relieved that no other boy has experienced Lizzie the way he has. But furious at how they made her doubt herself and deemed her as not good enough for them.

"I'm not saying I want to marry you or anything but, I'm in no rush for this to to be over either. And I'm scared that we'll take this huge leap only for it not to last, or I scare you off when you discover all of my many shattered pieces." She concluded.

Sebastian's eyes softened into a light blue as he allowed her fears to sink in and realizing he shared similar ones. He has known nothing but death and darkness for centuries. The last girl he loved died in front of his eyes before he met his own fate.

What he and Lizzie had was just as new and scary for him as well.

He hummed. "I think we've established that we're both rather broken, in our own ways. You're definitely something I wasn't expecting either, Elizabeth and quite ominous with how quickly you captured my heart."

She cocked her head to the side in disbelief. "I'm the complete opposite of ominous. Are you really using middle ages pick up lines on me when I'm trying to be serious?"

He smirked moving closer towards her face. "I assure you there's nothing, how do you say it, 'cheesy', about what I'm saying. You have to know I mean every word."

She did.

Her breath hitched and heart rate sped to full capacity.

"It's terrifying how much you make me feel. So demanding and passionately. How much you intrigued me even when we first met, on that fateful day in the Old Mill, or how quickly you made me want more when I knew I shouldn't."

Sebastian could feel his throat tightening from all the bottled up emotions forming.

He cleared his throat. "After what happened with Casandra, I closed my heart and sights to finding love and everything in between. I didn't think I would ever find that deep of a connection with anyone again. Hell, I didn't know if I was ever going to have another opportunity to even try but, then I found you Elizabeth Saltzman. The radiant ray of a chaotic sunshine." His smile stretched his face brightly.

Lizzie's was sure he could hear her pounding heart ready to explode out her chest.

"And believe me I never thought in my lifetime I would ever fancy, let alone form any sort of relationship, with the daughter of the most dangerous and ruthless creature to ever exist." He added with a slight laugh. "But I did, and have no regrets about it."

Both their hands hesitantly joined at the console between them. Lizzie eyes were on Sebastian while his were examining their now interlocked fingers. Studying the display of affection like it was a foreign concept.

He wasn't the easiest person to read but she could sense how overwhelmed he was experiencing such intimacy; she felt it too.

Rubbing his lips together, still looking down he finally spoke.

"I—I like us, as well." He said in almost a whisper when finally looking back up to her stunned face. Tears plucking at the corners of her eyes but never falling.

"This relationship is scary for me too, not even because I haven't exactly dated anyone in the last few centuries. It's different, strange even, but good—stable." He mumbled the last word.

"I want this to last until it can't anymore. I want to adapt to your world the best I can. And as truly terrifying as meeting your entire family is I will gladly walk through those flames, as long as you're there walking beside me." He declared with a widened smile.

Somehow he always knew what to say.

Lizzie subtly sniffled, shaking her head her head as her eyes danced between his and his inviting lips. "You're so damn cheesy."

Not giving him an opportunity to reply for her lips were already molding against his. Initially caught off guard, Sebastian didn't reciprocate but then quickly responded to the kiss just as eagerly—swiftly cradling her face between his two soft palms. Her hand on his chest. Wanting to keep her as close as possible, as if she'd even think about leaving. Their tongues sweeping against one another's passionately. They groaned when their bodies collided with the console between their seats that kept them from touching.

Softly giggling into another kiss, not breaking the oral embrace as Sebastian assisted her in gracefully climbing over to the passenger side so she was straddling his lap. She adjusted her body atop his—painfully torturing his already hardened desire while throwing her jacket in the backseat. His thumb caressed her hot cheek as he swept her hair out her face, never wanting the view to change. Wanting the angelic glow of her face to be the first and last thing branded in his memory. His stare radiating unexpected warmth down her body. He had to have known what he was stirring inside of her...

The way he looked at her, so lovingly and adoringly it felt unreal. No guy ever looked at her like she was their whole world. Sebastian knew of her past, her struggles and weaknesses and only tried his hardest to adore her scars all the same. He made her feel like more than herself.

She wasn't 'crazy Lizzie' or 'witch Lizzie' or 'the broken one' when with Sebastian. She was just her: a curious girl falling hard for an extraordinary guy.

Bending her head down Lizzie captured his lips again, instantly licking her tongue inside his mouth to deepen the already passionate kiss. Her arms securely wrapped around his neck while his were around her waist. Squeezing her denim covered hips delightfully while subtly grinding their hips into each other's. Both moaning and smiling against each other's lips shamelessly, as if they didn't have somewhere to be.

-_Oh, right..._

With a final but lasting peck, the young blonde reluctantly pulled away leaning her elbows on his shoulders. Rubbing her nose against his cutely before sighing in defeat.

"As tempting as indulging in more very public fornication is, we really need to get back on the road. We're already an hour behind the schedule I gave my parents and knowing Klaus, he's going to send out a hybrid search party if we're not there soon." She half joked.

Sebastian lazily grinned, kissing her lips one last time. "I suppose you're right. That would make a terrible first impression." He agreed, caressing her arms in hesitation.

There was another worry eating at him. While they were already being honest about everything, he felt no need to rep it to himself.

"What if he doesn't like me, or your mother and mortal father don't? What happens if your family doesn't approve of us being together, given that I am a few centuries older than you?" He somberly asked.

Lizzie's eyebrows furrowed.

She actually never gave much thought to the possibility of Sebastian not being approved by her parents. Caroline was usually the most open minded but Alaric and Klaus were a different story.

Alaric asked questions then dismissed while Klaus simply dismissed. The one thing the bickering men agreed on was the safety of the girls, including if they were old enough to start dating.

The worried expression broke as much as warmed Lizzie's heart. Sebastian was like an open book but mystery all at once; a complete contradiction. He never feared showing how he felt about her. Seeing him show how much he valued their relationship and afraid to lose all the progress they made.

She kissed him again, softly yet effectively. He could feel her reassurance in this one simple kiss, diminishing all his doubts and worries.

Pulling away with an infectious smile. "No matter what they think about you, it doesn't change anything. You can't get rid of me that easily." She claimed with teasing smile that matched his.

Her palm brushing over his sharp jaw calming his erratic nerves. There was a possibility this weekend could be a disaster, but what she knew for sure was how she felt about him and vice versa. Her family—not even Klaus—could take this happiness away from her.

Pecking her lips, cheek, and nose a few more times, causing the warmest blush and smile to appear, he nodded. "Alright. Then we should get back on the road to not waste anymore of our newfound courage."

Sebastian was puzzled when the blonde halted his attempt of helping her back into her seat. Brushing her pelvis against his suggestively and faces inches from each other's. He could practically taste her breath against his lips. His hands still secure on her hips, feeling like if he moved then any further they wouldn't be leaving this side of the road anytime soon.

"Elizabeth..."

"Hmm?" She hummed, brushing her fingers through his dark brown hair.

He smirked. "Didn't you say we should get going soon?"

The mischievous glint in her eye amused him immensely.

Lizzie innocently shrugged. "Mhm, soon as in not right this second. _Soon_ as in, after indulging in a few more minutes of an impromptu make-out session with my hot boyfriend before I'm forced to pretend you've never seen me naked."

Sebastian's laugh was loud, genuine and contagious.

Their laughter only muffled by their lips meeting again in a passionate frenzy—neither one any rush to leave anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon...


	11. The Merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finds out about the twins' merge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're a "Black Roses" reader you saw how apologetic I am for lagging on updating my stories on AO3! But this is the most recent drabble to the collection that I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: HEAVY ANGST

* * *

"Stand out there any longer I'm going to start getting the wrong impression." Klaus blurted through the closed door of Caroline's office, loud enough for a nervous Alaric on the other end to hear loud and clear.

The mortal man had been pacing back and forth neurotically outside the room for the past 10 minutes—trying to align his thoughts. He hadn't even realized how much time had went by, stopping in his tracks and facing the wooden barrier blocking him from his fear.

Alaric closed his eyes, chanting a mental prayer and exhaling before turning the doorknob to walk into the room. His lip curled up into a snarl at the view of Klaus sitting back in the chair with his feet on the desk and a book between his hands.

The chair and desk he paid for—the furniture meant to accommodate Caroline's comfort all day while working, not her murderous hybrid lover to take residency when we be felt like it.

"You know this is Caroline's office, the one she uses to meet with students and parents? It's not for your personal leisure." Alaric remarked.

"I think you've confused me with someone that cares." Klaus replied, still not looking up send flipped to the next page.

-_Dick. Maybe he doesn't deserve to know._

_-No, no...I can't do that. This is just about me anymore._

Alaric thought or himself, bawling his fist and keeping his cool.

Both men were still struggling to adjust coexisting in each other's lives. Alaric hated when Klaus flew to Mystic Falls for a visit, which had been an often occurrence the last few years. What started off as once a month quickly turned into every other week. The invasion of his space wasn't the only misfortune, but each time Alaric thought he was making progress with Lizzie his shine was overshadowed by the complex immortal. The two had been thick as thieves since Lizzie turned 12 years old—running up the phone bill from calling Klaus almost everyday when he was anywhere but Mystic Falls. She even frequented to New Orleans to spend a weekend with Klaus and his family more than he liked.

He's tried to push the sting of jealously to the side, especially now. If anything the reminder of how close they were only made the human feel more nauseous.

Klaus' eyes shot up from his book when Alaric didn't reply, observing his horrid poker face. The obvious anxiety coursing through his fragile body was almost laughable. Palms damp, bobbing throat and sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

The hybrid squinted, his lips twisting in suspicion. He usually didn't care if something was on Alaric's mind but with Caroline around campus somewhere and the girls out shopping in town, his boredom peaked.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll bite." Klaus closed the novel, putting his feet down and leaning against the desk with folded hands. "What's on your mind?"

Gulp.

Alaric straightened his back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yet your face says a different story, and clearly you want to talk about something or you wouldn't have been lurking outside my door like a Peeping Tom."

"_Your_ door?" Alaric scoffed, not even fazed by the insult.

Klaus smirked, standing up from the chair to size up the other man who was still by the door.

The room reeked of scotch and male ego.

"Besides the fact that the woman I share a life with resides in this office daily, I generously and selflessly invested three million dollars into making this school what it is. So yes, _my_ door." Klaus emphasized.

Alaric's fists pinched tighter.

"Now we can play 'whose is bigger' all day long or you can stop wasting my rare courtesy of giving a damn about you." He quipped.

He sighed regrettably. "Words can't explain how much it pains me to do this but, I need your help."

The other man's full red lips curved into a smirk. "Is that so?"

Instead of immediately relying to the smugness, Alaric helped himself to the secret stash of liquor Caroline kept in the closet. Pouring himself a full glass of the bitter drink and filling it down in one sitting.

Klaus' eyebrows shot up amusingly. "Sounds serious." His tone sarcastic.

"It is." Alaric affirmed, gently placing the glass on the coffee table before sitting.

Not that he's ever admit it but Klaus was feeling a wave of anxiety sweeping over him the longer Alaric took to blurt out his troubles.

_-Did something happen to Caroline?_

Was his first thought.

Klaus panicked, impatiently waiting for the man who was staring down at his intertwined fingers.

"It's about the twins..." Alaric quickly added, causing the hybrid's cocky expression to die in an instant.

Oh this is worse, much worse.

His jaw clenched and body visibly tightened as all the worse case scenarios began to play on loop in his head. Alaric hadn't even said what the issue was yet but it couldn't be anything good, not with the somber look on his face.

Not to mention Alaric would never reach out to Klaus for anything unless it involved the girls' safety.

"What about them?"

Alaric swallows. "I don't know how much Caroline's told you about their bloodline, from their birth mother."

Klaus shrugged. "Not much, understandably so, and I never felt the need to ask."

The other man nodded. "Right, um well you've been around since the beginning of time so I'm sure you've at lest heard about the Gemini Coven."

The hybrid's eyes narrowed and darkened. "It's slipped into my ear once or twice over the centuries but I've made it my mission to stay out of witch shenanigans as much as possible."

Alaric barely caught a breath when he found his back now pressed hard against the door, lifted with Klaus' hand wrapped around his jugular—squeezing tight. His eyes a wild gold with the black undertone making them more threatening.

"Now you are severely wasting my time and testing my patience, so how about you cut to the bloody chase." Klaus growled through his overlapped sharp fangs.

Struggling to breath, Alaric attempted to push the strong hand away but no such luck until Klaus loosened the grip.

Alaric couched erratically while trying to speak.

"There's a—a curse put upon every set of Gemini twins. It's called the—the merge." Cough.

Klaus's hold loosened with almost every word, granting the mortal more airway to speak.

"The result is that one twin will absorb the other..."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Klaus asked.

He sighed, rubbing his throat soothingly while looking up at the fearless man before him with fear in his eyes.

Under different circumstances, he would tease him for it.

"When the twins turn 22, they will have to participate in an inevitable duel with one another, to determine which will lead the coven...and only one is meant to survive."

And in that moment the inconvenient unbeating organ planted in Klaus' chest by a set of blonde curls and three small smiles, froze. Dropping the human man until he fell to the floor with a loud thud, not even acknowledging his intense breathing.

_"_ _Only one is meant to survive."_

Playing over and over again in his head like a broken record, flooding his subconscious like a horrid nightmare and crushing him like an armored truck. Klaus' mouth hung open, eyes yellow and bugged while his hands shook.

-_No, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen._

How, just an hour ago he was planning on what to get them for their 17th birthday to now realizing in a few years one of them will die—

-_No, no, no, no!_

Klaus shook his head, beginning to pace in the small space of the room.

"No."

"No?" Alaric's eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Klaus answered. "What makes this so-called merge inevitable, hm? What if they don't go through with it?"

Alaric sighed. "They will grow weaker leading up to the day. Both their powers will deteriorate until there's nothing left."

Klaus stopped in his tracks, facing the other man before bursting into laughter.

It was a more hysterical and frightening laugh. The laughter increased by the second, sounding more crazed.

He held his stomach while catching his breath. "Let me see if I have all the facts here, you're telling me if the twins don't participate in this death match in which one is meant to die...they'll both just die anyways?"

Alaric stood there awkwardly while he watched the usually composed man slowly lose his mind before his eyes.

Klaus wasn't sure why his default in this situation was humor when nothing about it was funny—but it was either laugh or slit Alaric's throat.

His hands landed on his hips when his laughter finally ceased, face neutralized as he aimlessly starred out of the window. The last thing he wanted was for Alaric Saltzman to witness the faint tears burning his eyes.

"I did always hate witches, they always found a way to screw me over." He mumbled, causing the other man to briefly grin.

"When did you find out?" Klaus asked in a low tone.

"I'm their father Klaus. I've known before they were even born." Alaric said matter-of-factly.

He nodded, tapping his fingers against the pockets of his black jeans.

"And Caroline, when did she know?" He questioned.

Fuck.

This was it, the reveal that would tip him over the edge. Alaric knew it, felt it and was sure Klaus did as well. Licking his lips nervously, cautiously approaching the ticking time bomb.

"Klaus—"

"WHEN DID SHE KNOW!" He raised his voice, now directly in the other man's frightened face.

There was no more holding back, he didn't have the strength to.

Veins pulsing through his neck and under his golden eyes. Angry tears began to fog Klaus's vision as he starred the inferior mortal down, lips quivering and fists ready to smash anything in sight. Fear, murder and rage read all over his face. He obviously knew the answer, Klaus wasn't stupid, but he needed to hear it. He needed all of this to sink at once so he can move on from it as soon as possible.

Unfortunately 'soon' wasn't soon enough.

Alaric's silence and guilt-written demeanor was a more than sufficient reply—quite frankly Klaus would've probably ripped his throat out if he spoke again. Emotions staggering and uncontrolled as hell tried to tackle what was being thrown at him.

The twins...the girls, _their_ girls...Lizzie...

-_Why would Caroline keep something like this from him?_

They didn't have secrets with each other, not anymore—not after everything they've been through and establishing a life together. Why wouldn't she confide in him with something that will effect their family?

Betrayal began to outweigh the fear.

Alaric barely flinched when Klaus threw the chair into the window, destroying the blinds and chipping the walls. Didn't even move as the room was trashed from bottom to top—chairs flying, glass breaking, plaques and frames thrashing.

This reaction was expected as well as inevitable, no matter if they told him sooner or later. Despite how much the two men mutually loathed each other, Alaric knew how much Klaus loved and cared for the twins. He knew breaking this news to him, behind Caroline's back no less, was not going to have pretty results. But he also knew there was nothing Klaus wouldn't do to make sure they were safe—that's why he trusted him with this.

Thankfully most of the students went back home for the weekend.

He examined the aftermath of the hybrid's furry, looking over the severe damages—last thing he should be worrying about.

"She should've told me..." Klaus said under his breath, pulling at his golden curls in silent frustration.

"I'm sure she had her reasons—"

"Don't give me that, don't you dare defend this!" Klaus' teeth scraped over each other violently.

"Look I get you're pissed, I do. This of course isn't something I take lightly either and I expected no less from you. I should've waited for Caroline, she doesn't even know I'm telling you. She wanted to wait—"

"Wait till what, hm, one of them doesn't show up for dinner?" Klaus huffed.

Alaric pulled his lips together. "Until we found a solution, a loophole."

Klaus turned his head with confusion on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"There's a loophole for everything right?" Sounding hopeful. "I know there's a way around this as well and we've been putting it off but now we realize we can't anymore. That's why I came to you, for help because me and Caroline are at our wit's end. Every year we keep hitting dead ends and—"

"Every year?" Klaus interrupted, titling his head curiously. "Considering I've been in the twin's lives since they were able to remember my face and this has never come up in conversation, has me feeling severely out of the loop."

Alaric sighed.

"And yet here you are, thinking you can simply approach me to tell me that there's a 50/50 chance one of the two young girls I've cared for and helped raise for most of their lives is going to suffer an inevitable death and you need assurance on a bloody loophole that doesn't exist?"

He was done with Alaric, he was done with all of it.

The anger only continued to build and boil and the solution was rather simple: he needed to talk to Caroline.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked.

Alaric stood straight. "If you're going to take your anger out on someone, it should be me."

Klaus tilted his head, walking towards the other man in slow and threatening strides with his hands behind his back. Both men standing in front of each other now, chest to chest and uncertainty of what was going to happen in the next five seconds. Alaric was prepared for his head to roll on the other side of the room.

The hybrid leaned into him, his lips hovering his ear. "Saltzman, my patience is quite literally holding onto the thinnest of threads so I'll keep it brief. I don't think I have to keep reminding you that the only reason your spine is still in tact is because I allow it to be. Because my love for those girls and their mother outweighs my resentment for you." Klaus explained. "Now, you just informed me about a tragic reality that I've been kept in the dark from for a decade, a tragedy I have no control over. So I would say my anger is warranted—towards both of you."

The tension thickened as did his tone.

"Caroline is everything and more to me. I would never hurt her, even you know that." Klaus said. "But I deserve an explanation, hm? I deserve a _goddam_ explanation and will accept nothing less. Don't play a martyr in this scenario mate, it'll only get you killed and I'll still get what I want whether you're dead or alive. Your choice, I win either way."

Alaric gulped, knowing that Klaus Mikaelson was a man of his word—specifically when it involved threats.

"Now tell me," pulling away so they were now eye to eye again. Alaric couldn't deny the obvious despair living inside the vibrant blue orbs of the now broken man.

"Where is she?"

* * *

"Okay now hold up the marquee, a bit higher..." Caroline instructed two senior witch students, closing one eye and gesturing her hands until they had it perfectly centered.

Redecorating the gym had been on Caroline's list for the past month but many Klaus-like distractions kept her preoccupied. She was insistent on accomplishing at least half of the task before the day was over.

Two hours later they only managed to throw one marquee out and drag the new one in.

"Perfect!" She squealed, making the two teenagers jump in place. "Well, I think we've done quite a bit for now. That's enough for today, we'll continue tomorrow for your second day of detention."

Caroline dismissed the students with a wide smile framing her lips—sensing _his_ presence from behind as they exited the room.

"I was wondering when you'd finally save me from the clutches of teenage angst." She said teasingly.

Swiftly turning around to face Klaus who was now only standing a few feet from her. The baby vampire's face lit up pink and in glee at the sight of her hybrid—not granting him a chance to speak for age was already in his arms and lips meshed against his.

Balancing herself on her tippy toes and arms securely around his neck as they shared the only thing that's been on her mind all day. Her fingers twirling the curls on the back of his neck lovingly—a habit he's grown to adore.

The kiss was quick but effective.

"Hi." She smiled against his lips, eyes still fluttering. "Not to sound like a brat but I've literally been surrounded by disobedient adolescents all day and would love to distress by seducing my incredibly hot man to come to bed with me."

"Caroline—"

"Or my office?" She teased, nibbling on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Her smile infectious, kisses addictive. She was the golden temptress of all his fantasies, trapping him under her spell for eternity—and he allowed it. There wasn't another creature on this Earth who had such control over him, that made him want to forget and dive into.

Pure bliss gushing from her pores and seeping through every kiss—knowing it was solely for the love she had for him.

Their love—only making Klaus angrier.

Caroline was in a daze, a love filled daze where the only thing on her mind was shutting herself off from the world that didn't center on them. His silence was defining—Klaus never wasted a minute not talking, especially if it meant parading his lust for her.

Something's wrong...

It took her a brief moment to fall back down to Earth with a loud crash in its wake.

Klaus wasn't holding her, his hands still buried in his jeans pockets as they were when he first walked in. His face stern, jaw clenched. The warm doe gaze he only reserved for her gone—replaced by icy daggers.

He was cold, detached and unloving. Behavior he's never presented towards her.

This wasn't Klaus...this wasn't them.

Caroline cringed as her frowned deepened, still enclosing him in her embrace.

"Klaus?"

The hybrid swallowed, staring down at the woman he loved—his entire world and existence, and trying not to feel ill.

He flinched when her palm settled on his cold cheek, caressing the flesh with the pad of her thumb. Klaus recalled the amount of temple massages she would give him everyday when visiting him in New Orleans. How much he felt at peace from her gifted touch and reassuring promises.

He was no match.

Falling prey to her gentle touch, his eyes closed as he focused on the feel for just a few more moments. Reveling in the solace only she could provide, wishing he could reverse time to an hour ago when he knew nothing about merges or his teen daughters dying. Wanting to sweep it all under the rug, forgive and forget...

"Hey," her voice soft and laced with concern, "whats wrong?"

Finally opening his eyes, Klaus gave her a last glance before gently pushing her hands down—still holding her by the wrists. Brushing his fingertips over the flesh carefully.

"We need to talk." He said.

The crease in Caroline's forehead deepened with confusion. "Okay...what about?"

Klaus sighed. "I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to answer _very_ carefully."

"Now you're scaring me."

He let out another sigh, this one heavier.

"Why didn't you tell me about the merge?" He asked.

Caroline's body visibly tensed.

"What?" She breathed.

His glare darkened, dropping her hands hastily. "That's not an answer."

She swallowed. "Who told you?"

"That's not an answer either." Klaus' voice was deep, low and threatening.

It was similar to how he spoke to his victims before killing them, not that Caroline thought she was going to meet the same fate but it's a tone he never used with her. Even the way he was looking at her was haunting. The love and light that shined through his orbs now replaced with dark disappointment

The blonde vampire felt herself panicking, knowing there was no way out of this—she didn't want a way out. Accepting the act that Klaus was going to be furious with her no matter what she said.

She watched as he paced around in a small circle, rubbing his finger over his lip.

"Klaus, let me explain."

"Explain what, hm?" He stopped to look at her. "Explain why you failed to mention that in just a few years we're going to be one child less? That one of the twins is going to be forced to live the rest of their days with the other's blood literally on their hands!"

Caroline jumped in place when a table collided with the wall, leaving a hole in its wake. Her chest never felt more heavy than watching the man she loved in distress—over her own doings.

He tugged on his curly hair aggressively, breathing harshly through his nostrils while trying to find the calm that never came.

Caroline took a cautious step towards him. "I know you're upset—"

"Upset?" Klaus laughed. "Caroline I past the point of simple anger, I'm positively livid. Even worse I feel betrayed, that I had to hear about this from bloody Alaric Saltzman and not from you. He came to me like the arrogant mortal he is with some story about a cryptic merge I knew nothing about, asking for a magical loophole that doesn't exist."

"Do they know?" Klaus asked.

Caroline pressed her lips together.

Her silence alone spoke volumes, giving Klaus the unwelcome chills and nausea.

His head hung low, trying to grasp how much a negative turn this evening took and it wasn't getting any better.

"Let me get this straight, not only did you keep this horrible secret from me but you kept it from the twins as well? Now forcing me into the impossible position of staying loyal to you or loyal to them. That line was never blurry before..."

"Damnit Klaus, will you just let me explain!" She begged.

Klaus' eyebrows lifted, crossing his arms and gesturing her to speak.

Caroline took a, much needed, deep breath. "I knew very little of the Gemini curse until the twins were five years old. That's when Alaric told me because that's when they began showing their powers. I was just as scared and angry as you are but me and Alaric had a plan, if we didn't find a loophole by their 18th birthday we would tell them. We've been searching for alternatives ever since. I never meant to hurt you or them."

Klaus was at a loss for words, not understanding any of this and feeling like he no longer knew the woman he pledged to spend eternity with.

"I don't understand...you experienced exactly what I'm feeling right now and instead of shielding me from that pain, you decided to mask it instead."

The more she spoke the more angry Klaus got, like nothing she could say would subside the pure agony he felt.

"Screw your plan. They're mature young women who know the type of bloodline they're apart of. How could you keep this from _them_? Me, I could eventually accept but to lie to the girls too? What mother does that?"

Caroline scoffed. "So now I'm a bad mother?"

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you're implying."

"Don't turn this on me. I will not allow you to make me the bad guy in this scenario when you're the one who lied!"

"I didn't lie!"

Klaus huffed. "Are you really going to nitpick with me on this, really Caroline?"

Her eyes flooded with hot tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I am!" Her voice breaking. "It wasn't intentional, it just never came up. The way you're feeling is completely valid but you have no right to judge me."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't!" Caroline barked. "You've been calling the shots your entire life. Dictating what your siblings can and can't do, then ruling a kingdom where everyone bends for you. And you're good at it, you are and you're so use to having control over everything and I know it's a hard pill to swallow when you don't. But I made a judgment call, I made a parental decision about how to protect my daughters just like you made yours about Hope."

Klaus huffed a laugh. "And there it is...so now they're _your_ daughters?"

-_Great job Caroline. Just what this argument needed._

She shook her head. "No—no I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, but love I think you did. I mean, I obviously played no part in raising them by your side since they were children, right." Klaus began. "It wasn't me who singlehandedly taught Josie Latin at 10 years old because she wanted to read her first grimoire, that I gave her, and your mediocre instructors couldn't even enunciate the damn alphabet. It also wasn't me who aided an ill Lizzie while she experienced her first manic episode at 12. When no one else was able to break down that stone wall to see the scared but radiant girl underneath, no that definitely wasn't me. Nor was it me who cared and loved these girls like they were my own, welcomed them into my family with no hesitation or conditions. The situation with Hope wasn't even comparable so don't ever use that as ammunition against me again. That was a low blow, and you know it."

Klaus' voice breaking with almost every word, the unbearable wound coursing through his core being healed with tape. He never thought a day would come where he longed to look at anything that wasn't Caroline Forbes.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Wishing for this to end quickly before one of them says something they can't take back. Caroline was already on thin ice, saying things she didn't mean and Klaus was just infuriated beyond control. This was undoubtedly the most passionate argument they've ever had since becoming an official couple.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, of course they're your daughters too." Caroline sighed. "I would never take that from you and I'm sorry. This is just such a mess, this whole thing is a mess and not how I wanted you to find out about anything regarding the merge. I wanted to be the one to tell you—"

"But you didn't."

She nodded. "You're right, I didn't. I was waiting for the right time—"

"Bloody hell Caroline, how are you still so naive?This isn't high school and we are not normal people in a normal family! We don't get the privilege of right times. There is no such thing in our world don't you get that?!

"Klaus..." She reached for him but he dodged effortlessly.

Their equally red and saddened eyes bore into each other's. Caroline's bottom lip shaking so much she had to bite it just to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"I trusted you." Klaus said. "There is no one in this wretched world I trust more and you lied to me, me! The one person you shouldn't keep anything from, the person who has loved you unconditionally for the past 15 years despite every fiber in my being telling me I shouldn't. Fighting my demons on a daily basis so I can give my all to you, so I can be the man you all deserve! We made promises to each other, we have a life together and a family...you should've told me. _You_ should've trusted me."

Caroline sniffled. "I do trust you, Klaus please. That's not what this is about. I was scared and we were so happy, you were finally happy to have the family and unconditional love you've always wanted. Me and you were finally in the good place we fought so long to reach. Then the twins happened and your bond with Lizzie—"

"Don't." Klaus warned.

Caroline licked her bottom lip, wipes underneath her eyes and straightened her back.

"I can't change what's happened. I made a call, and though you might not agree it was what I thought was best at the time. With everything you've been through the past few years with Marcel and The Hollow...I didn't want to worry you about anything else. I thought me and Alaric could handle it and then you reappeared in my life and—and I just didn't want to worry you. You might not see it that way but I was looking out for you. Doesn't mean I don't love or trust you because I do...I love you so much, and I'm sorry."

Klaus pressed his trembling lips together as he stared at the beautiful woman before him—the woman who captured his heart the first night they met. The softness of her palm burned against his cold skin, not pushing her away this time. His eyes stung in rage and contemplation but not a single tear fell, too focused on the teardrops staying her flushed cheeks.

Despite what his current anger towards her, she still felt like home and that was the devastating part.

A few more moments went by before he gently grabbing her worst, he pushed her hand down and away from his face. Placing them against her side as one of his grabbed her shoulder, his hold more delicate than Caroline expected.

She froze but quickly unclenched when he leaned in to kiss her forehead, releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding and the urge to cry into his chest was too tempting. Feeling his hurt mixing with her guilt.

His eyes screwed shut tightly while his chest heaved madly as he prolonged the simple kiss.

Rarely did Klaus ever use the three heavy words—considering words to be meaningless, much preferred showing Caroline instead but how could he love someone he couldn't trust?

Even after her explanation and justifications, Klaus' didn't feel any differently than when he first barged into the gym. Every blink produced a different image of Lizzie or Josie lying bloody and lifeless while the other stood over them.

He needed to leave, go anywhere that wasn't the boarding school or in Caroline's presence. At least for a day, maybe longer—he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Never has Klaus been more raddled and completely against himself. Not to mention how grateful he was for the twins not being around—he didn't have the stomach to see any of either right now.

His hand now cupping one side of her face as he pulled his lips away—lingering there for a little while before giving a quick kiss to her berry scented hair. Staring down at the woman who taught him how to embrace love and pain all at once.

"I love you too." Klaus said softly.

He meant it.

Not giving Caroline a chance to see him off before he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel there will be multiple parts to this...your comments/kudos/support are much appreciated!


	12. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline tells Lizzie about The Merge // Lizzie asks why Klaus left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! It's been awhile since I've written one of these (usally something to hold me over until the next Black Roses chapter) but I've literally been wanting to write this second part of The Merge drabble since the first got such a great response.
> 
> This is an arc I really wanted to dive into and love how it's turning out so far. so I hope you all love it too! This little klaroline family is too precious not to be inspired by. Also, it's like 2 AM here so if there's any type of errors it's because I didn't have time nor energy to proofread all of it so sorry in advance.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> WARNING: Angst!

* * *

"Mom?"

Caroline instantly lifted her tear-stained face from the palms of her hands to meet Lizzie's worried gaze from across the room. She didn't even realize how fast the school day went and it was already lunch time—nursing a second glass of scotch that had been beside her elbow since morning.

"Hey sweetie." Caroline greeted with a sniffle, wiping away the tears underneath her eyes. "I thought you were studying during your lunch break?"

Lizzie swallowed, taking in her mom's appearance of puffy red eyes and tear coated cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" She wondered.

Despite her distress, Caroline had to push it to the side and seeing her daughter reminded her of that. She still had a school to run and daughters to raise—-chalking up Klaus' absence as a 'time away for work in NOLA' with a quivering fake smile each time they asked. 'Fake it till you make it' was a phrase Caroline knew all too well.

"It's nothing." She brushed off with a hesitant smile.

"Obviously it's something." The braided haired witch challenged.

"What do you want Lizzie? I really don't have time to just talk. I'm very busy." Caroline snapped.

Lizzie scoffed. "Yeah, I can see that." Nodding her head towards the booze. "But fine we can skip the mother/daughter chit chat and cut right to the chase. I want to know why you've been lying to us."

Caroline's eyes grew and lump in her throat jumped at the abrupt—-and accurate—- accusation.

The charade worked, the first day, but Lizzie only grew more persistent. Constantly pestering and pointing out the holes in the fabricated story, mainly Klaus dodging her phone calls—he's never done that since she was able to use a phone.

"I—I don't know what you mean—"

She shook her head. "Don't do that, please don't make an idiot out of me more than you already have!"

"Keep your voice down. School is still in session." Caroline demanded in a hush tone.

The young witch telepathically slammed the door shut behind her, earning a glare from her mother.

"I want to know what happened to Klaus, and I know it was something because he's never ignored my phone calls or texts before. And he definitely never goes back to New Orleans without at least saying goodbye—emergency or not."

Three days.

Three long and antsy days had gone by since she last seen or heard from Klaus. She called all of his siblings but they to not have heard from him either.

Caroline couldn't get that look out of her head. His face full of such disgust and betrayal he could barely suppress his boiling anger—he hadn't looked at her like that since their first days of knowing each other, when he was the enemy and she didn't know what he'd mean to her.

Not that she didn't deserve it, but he didn't even say goodbye before she had to find out on her own when his things were packed and car missing. He was big bad hybrid Klaus, so she wasn't necessarily concerned for his safety, but not knowing where he was and if he was mentally stable caused just as much anxiety.

Caroline gave Alaric an earful for informing Klaus before she had the opportunity to, which only resulted in her feeling worse than she already did. She never expected Klaus to take the news about the merge lightly, but she underestimated how hurt he'd feel. He's feeling as helpless as she now does.

After hundreds of failed calls and texts, the only thing Caroline could do was impatiently wait for this return—whenever that would be. She didn't even know where he was, crying herself to sleep every night. Missing him, yearning and worried about him. Subconsciously reaching over to the cold vacant spot on the bed beside her where his warm body usually lied to embrace her in his arms as they caught slumber together. He was her refugee and security—now he wasn't. Caroline never felt more incomplete and unsafe.

It was driving her crazy not knowing his whereabouts or his well being—she couldn't pretend that the fragility of their relationship wasn't also packing into her anxiety.

Caroline sighed, standing from her office chair. "It's complicated—"

"It always is with you." She muttered.

"Hey!" Caroline sternly pointed her finger. "I don't care how you're feeling or how upset you are, you won't disrespect me."

"You have to give respect to earn it, and lying to me about where Klaus has been when you've seen me going crazy over it isn't exactly role model behavior."

"Lizzie—"

"What happened? Where is he!"

"I don't know!" Caroline blurted.

She felt all she could do in this moment was scream. As if her anxiety wasn't already thriving on Klaus' sudden disappearance her own disgusted wasn't making it better with her accusations.

"I don't know..." Caroline repeated, looking up at her beautiful daughter who's tear-filled eyes matched hers.

Lizzie cautiously approached her mother who was now holding her hand over her mouth to suppress her sobs. She pushed her hair back anxiously, swallowing her nerves while taking a seat and crossing her legs.

"Um, did you and Klaus like break up or something?" She asked, fearing the response.

Caroline shook her head, wiping under her eyes again. "No, nothing like that."

\- _Right?_

Lizzie let out a subtle breath of relief.

"But it is something. Bad enough for him to leave out of nowhere. Please mom." Scooting to the edge of the chair. "What happened between you two?"

The obvious concern in her daughter's voice only worsened Caroline's guilt.

There was no one in this scenario she was more angry with than herself and she hated not having the answers Lizzie wanted, but she was scared. Scared to tell her the truth of why Klaus fled in the first place—possibly losing him was devastating but losing Lizzie or Josie would be soul crushing.

Caroline took a deep breath, leaning against her desk while grabbing both of Lizzie's hands. Her beautiful and smart Lizzie, with so many aspirations and goals for her future. How was she supposed to explain that in just a few years there's a 50/50 chance she won't have one?

"Um, me and Klaus had an argument."

Lizzie's eyebrows scrunched. "But you guys never argue, and if you do it's over dumb stuff like when he wanted to fly me and Josie out to Tokyo for our sweet 16 during a school week."

Caroline sadly laughed, thinking back on all of Klaus' outrageous and ridiculous gestures that made her love him so much.

"Yeah..." She sniffled. "Um, Lizzie there's something I need to tell you and I really wish Josie was here because it's actually something I need to tell both of you."

Lizzie gulped, suddenly feeling a shiver of panic run down her arms as Caroline continued.

"Jo, your birth mother, was a descendant from what is known as the Gemini coven. When you girls were first born I didn't know what that meant or the significance until your fifth birthday when you began developing your magic...that's when your father explained it to me."

"Dad?" Lizzie questioned.

-_What did he have to do with it?_

Licking her lips nervously, Caroline resumed. "Being apart of this particular coven comes with a price, a curse known as 'the merge', for every new set of twins. When Gemini twins turn 22 years old the merge forces you to participate in a duel against one another to determine who will lead the coven until the next generation. Only one of you is meant to survive..."

The young witch gulped again, as she tried to process what was being told to her. This was impossible information to digest and she felt any second she was going to puke.

"So...what you're saying is that, one of us will have to kill the other?" Lizzie asked, feeling more sick and confused with every burning question popping into her head and how it led to Klaus' departure.

-_Did he know about this?_

She wondered.

"More like absorb." Caroline clarified. "Whoever is to win the duel would acquire the other's power. That's part of why I was doing so much traveling a few years back, why I was away from home all those long and tortuous months. It was to find a cure or some type of loophole. We were hoping this would be something neither of you would even have to know about, let alone experience."

-_What the hell?_

Was all Lizzie could think. She felt frozen in the uncomfortable chair, barely listening anymore to her own mother justifying her reason to keep her death sentence a secret her entire life—their lives.

Josie.

How was she supposed to break this down to her sister when she didn't fully understand it herself? Lizzie's entire life felt like a lie. What other secrets were her parents keeping from them?

How did her life take such a drastic turn in a mere of a few minutes? Just yesterday she was brainstorming prom dresses and venue ideas for the dance. Post-graduation plans of going off to New York for college and stressing over if Sebastian would follow her wherever she went. Would their relationship even make it to graduation? Would she live in dorms or pursued Klaus to pitch in for an apartment? Design school or major in literature? She was supposed to be thinking about the beginning of her life, not the ending.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once and you must have a million questions that I'm more than willing to answer." Caroline said, making Lizzie blink—-one, two, three times as she mentally jumped back into the conversation. Her face still blank as the words spewed.

The letters G-U-I-L-T couldn't be bolder on her mother's face if they tried. Her pleading blue eyes and quivering bottom lip did nothing to sway Lizzie from her state of shock.

"You can't imagine how sorry I am we didn't tell you girls sooner, but it's what we felt was best at the time. We wanted to wait until your 18th birthday with the hopes we'd find a solution by then, and you girls would be old enough to understand..."

Lizzie still said nothing.

Caroline squeezed her hand. "Sweetie I know this is scary and overwhelming. Believe me this wasn't easy on me or your father having to keep it from you and your sister, definitely not how we wanted to tell you. It wasn't our intention to lie. This was an impossible decision to make, everyday it killed me that you girls didn't know but...how do you tell your children that there are things you can't protect them from, not even each other?"

One tear fell down each of Lizzie's cheek, unsure if she was more angry or sad—maybe a lot of both. Her life was flipped, disintegrating, literally hanging by a thread and the only person she wanted to console in and seek advice from was MIA.

"You should have told us..." Lizzie finally said, coldly, when she eventually found her voice. Abruptly snatching her hands from Caroline's and placing them in her own lap.

The small—-microscopic—-understanding part of her brain was quickly being dominated by her burning rage.

Her lips quivered as she stood to her feet, stepped outside the chair to increase the distance between them. Seeing Caroline's face dramatically drop made her stomach turn, briefly, then she was reminded why she looked so distraught in the first place.

She shook her head frantically. "You—you should have told us, way before now. Way before you encouraged us to live our abnormal life as greatly as possible. Remember that?"

"Lizzie—"

"Instead of giving me and Josie false hope that we had any chance of getting out of this shit town to do anything we desire, you should've just told us the damn truth!"

"Elizabeth Saltzman!" Caroline stomped her foot powerfully, enough to shake the ground.

Lizzie knew she was crossing the line but her anger piled on top of each other until it became its own monster. But she didn't care about, not anymore.

"I had dreams, real goals for my future mom." Lizzie sobbed. "For the first time in years I felt normal and was genuinely happy. My mental health was managed and I was actually looking forward to living. I was going to leave Mystic Falls, did you know that?!"

Caroline gasped. "Wh-what?"

Lizzie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't, why would you? But yes I had a whole plan mapped out to leave this place after graduation. Go to school somewhere new. I wanted to stay stateside for now, probably New York with Auntie Rebekah or Los Angeles with Uncle Kol. Just to start a new life, my own, in a big vibrant city where no one knew who I was. Where I wouldn't be the neurotic witch, the bipolar freak, Josie's sister, or Caroline Forbes' daughter...I'd just be _me_. Attending whatever college I wan and make new real friends and finally live my life!"

Lizzie looked heartbroken, as the hot tears dogged her vision.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth. This was brand new information. It never occurred to her that either of the twins desires to flee the small town they've known as home—-neither ever brought it up. This reminded her a lot of herself at their age, stores she's told them multiple times in disguise of bedtime stories. Which only pained her more that Lizzie didn't think she could confide in her about these incredible dreams.

"You—you never told me about that."

"You never asked." Lizzie fired back, crossing her arms over chest defensively.

Caroline nodded. "You're right, I should've. I've been so invested in so many things lately I allowed them to overrun you and I'm sorry. I should be more involved in your future as well as your present—"

"Is it because you know only one of us would have one?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed offensively.

"Lizzie, of course not. I always had hope we would find something by now and I'm sorry we didn't. I'm sorry this is how you found out and that all of this is happening. You have to know this is the last thing I wanted for either of you." She pleaded, reaching for her daughter who instantly pushed her hand away.

Her chest tightened at the blatant rejection.

17 years, neither of the twins had ever been genuinely angry with Caroline before, besides basic teenage angst. Never were they full blown hateful or disrespectful, not that she blamed her but the justification didn't lessen the pain. The way Lizzie was staring at her, with such disgust and hurt pulsing through her bloodshot blue eyes made Caroline's stomach turn. She was taking the full beating for something initiated by both her and Alaric—-she'll relay the anger towards him later.

It was the same way Klaus looked at her.

Pulling a tissue from her bag Lizzie wiped her nose, biting down on her bottom lip. Growing more enraged by the second as the realization settled in and raised her eyes.

"He didn't know either, did he?"

Caroline licked her dry lips anxiously.

"Answer me." Lizzie demanded through her clenched pearly white teeth, huffing out a puff of air when her mother responded.

"No, he didn't."

Pacing, back and forth, in her corner—pinching her bottom lip between her shaky index finger and thumb Lizzie felt she was at her wits end. Despite her shattered exterior, it was comforting to know Klaus was just as in the dark about the situation.

She was certain she wouldn't be able to handle Klaus of all people lying to her too.

The young witch eventually stopped pacing, hanging her head low with her hands firmly on her denim clad hips. Trying to gather all her thoughts best she could but every conclusion had the same tragic outcome. Lizzie loved her mother, with everything she had, but this was a life decision she and Alaric made about she and Josie's life. This was a huge secret they voluntarily kept from them since birth—no matter the intentions it was wrong and harmful and drove away the only person in her life who's ever been honest with her.

Quite frankly she was too hurt and confused to care about anyone's feelings but her own.

Caroline stood patiently by her desk, waiting for her daughter to break the tension any second now.

Lizzie sniffled. "Klaus, um—Klaus wasn't an easy adjustment when he officially became apart of our lives. I didn't know what he was supposed to be to me and Josie, what Hope was supposed to be. There was a moment, brief, but a moment where I didn't want either of them around. I never told anyone that."

The baby vampire felt all her emotions bottling up in the base of her throat at her daughter's shocking admission.

"Klaus quickly became one of the most important people in my life—probably the only person I could depend on fir anything, but especially when life became overwhelming." She explained, blinking away her thick tears. "He was always the one who told me to dream big, to never limit myself no matter how far fetched it seemed. He encouraged all three of us—me, Josie and Hope—to get away from this small town the first chance we got if that's what we wanted. He wanted us to live. He was the most constant thing I had and you took that from me, you took everything from me..." She shook her head side to side, still not entirely processing the devastating news.

Caroline's chest caved and heart fell to the pit of her stomach. Hearing all of this—-what Klaus meant to Lizzie and vice versa—broke her heart more than anything she's ever encountered in her 25 years of living. All the death and tragedy that's surrounded her since knowing the existence of the supernatural held no water to the familial bond she broke between father and daughter.

Seeing Lizzie so distraught was gut wrenching, and knowing nothing she could say would make her pain go away. Caroline had to admit she underestimated the reactions from a kept secret fueled by good intentions.

Swallowing back her tears, she tried reaching her hand out again. "Lizzie please—"

"Klaus left because of you. He abandoned us and it's your fault!" Lizzie screamed, aggressively pushing her away and unintentionally blowing out the lights in Caroline's office and the outdoor hallway.

The ground shook—like a mini earthquake—but enough to rattle around everything in the large office space. No doubt the rest of the school felt it just as intensely. Caroline covered her ears and slightly lost her balance, tripping over her feet as the shaking wound down. Her initial mortified gaze now stunned and proud at her girl's amazing abilities but Lizzie wasn't letting up—leaving now room for praise.

"He left because he couldn't bare to stare at your lying face anymore than I can." She said exhaustedly. Voice hoarse, face blank and wet with tears.

Her body was present but it seemed she consciously wasn't. She had no more energy to give. After all the cries and yells she was mentally drained, not even enough to show a reaction to Caroline who was practically sobbing in front of her. Maybe there was a rational side to this, maybe, somewhere deep inside her core surely there was a justification. But Lizzie didn't have it in her to search for it, not now and she wasn't sure if she ever would.

Caroline pressed her quivering lips into a tight line, staring up at the ceiling to clear the glassy film over her eyes before fixating on her daughter again—no such luck. The rage, understood, the grief—valid. But the blatant disrespect was exceeding a level of inappropriate she didn't think was possible.

"Lizzie." She said sternly, approaching her with an equally reddened face. "This is a lot, I get that and your anger is beyond justified. I love you, and Klaus, and I really wish he was here right now but he's not. I don't know where he is yet. I don't know when or if he's coming back anytime soon and I'm sorry I can't provide you all the answers you want, but what I do know is that I'm still your mother. No matter how upset you are that is never going to change and you will not speak to me anyway you want. Is that understood?"

Lizzie swallowed audibly. Her body still facing forward as she grabbed the doorknob and twisting it with her shaky wrist. Staring Caroline down with a glare so sharp, it defined the phrase 'looks can kill'.

"You're not even my real mom. You're just the surrogate, remember?"

-_Wow_.

Caroline's stomach dropped, knees buckled and face drained of color and emotions. Her undead heart grew colder and weaker and body shriveled like a flower during Winter time, as Lizzie's haunting last words repeatedly stabbed her in the chest, over and over again. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out—-there were no words to explain how Caroline was feeling. Even if it was a heat of the moment outburst, the blow couldn't have been any lower.

She didn't think anything could hurt more than watching Klaus walk away, until her distraught daughter stormed out the door without another look.

* * *

Night time came quicker than anticipated. The school day came and went, and an exhausted Caroline couldn't be more relieved to be in the comfort of her home. Thankfully the house was empty, giving her all the alone tone she craved. Throwing her keys on the marble countertop after closing the door behind her—immediately making her ear upstairs to her room to drop off her bags and laptop.

After the horrific confrontation with Lizzie, the remainder of the afternoon Caroline was stuck with paperwork, phone calls, meetings and delinquent students. Never her favorite moments of the day but it was the perfect distraction from her personal life. The last thing Lizzie said still ringing in her ear and making her bleed by the lobes.

_ **You're not even my real mom.** _

-_Yup, still stings._

Still in disbelief Lizzie had it in her to say such a thing—to want to hurt her that badly. Bringing back the negative memories of when the twins were first born and everyone referred to them as Alaric's instead of theirs. Having to fight and prove she was worthy of the title as a mother, as if she wasn't the one who carried them for nine months and nearly died from it.

Her past frustrations beginning to mingle with the new.

She hadn't seen Lizzie around campus since and didn't make any attempts at calling or texting. Caroline figured she needed some space, it was a heavy case load of information that she was nowhere near prepared to drop yet. She wondered if Josie knew yet, or even Hope.

Caroline heavily sighed—-wanting nothing more than a warm bath, jazz on vinyl and a Cosmopolitan to was it all down.

Now in her bedroom, she prepared for just that. Her leather jacket, black pumps and laptop bag suffered the same fate as her house keys—carelessly thrown on the nearest surface. Running her fingers through her golden blonde curls with another sigh leaving her lips, taking as many breaths possible.

Looking down at the freshly made queen sized bed, she briefly paused, realizing this would make night four of sleeping in its comfort alone. No more safe and warm arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body snugged against his front. Light kisses and seductive licks up her exposed neck. Humming to sleep with a lazy smile as he whispered dirty confessions and sweet nothings on her ear. No more whispered 'I love yous' shared in the dark when basking in their mutual glow after making love.

She missed him...god did she miss him. Everything about Klaus made her feel so whole—never feeling more loved in her entire life. It amazed her how quickly he became a focal point in her life and how, just as quickly, he wasn't there.

This was the longest they've gone without speaking to each other and it was pure torture.

With that thought Caroline sat up on her bed, legs tucked under each other's and pulled her iPhone out her purse.

Her throat tightened—biting down on her bottom lip apprehensively as her thumb waved over his name in her contacts list. If she had a heartbeat she would've heard it pounding crazily in her ears by now. Giving their recent track record, the likelihood of him answering her at all was slim to none...

-_What the hell._

Realizing she had nothing to lose, Caroline sucked in some bravery and pressed the 'call' button with a shaking thumb. Holding the device against her ear impatiently but, per usual, she was directed to his automatic voice message system. She wasn't too surprised he turned his phone off but more by his other skills.

Even for being centuries old and, usually, technologically challenged Klaus had enough knowledge on modern technology to disable the tracking feature.

Caroline smiled to herself at the sound of his distinct and seductive voice for his voicemail, remembering when she begged him to record one and how it took 15 minutes to persuade; nearly bursting into tears before the beep.

-_This is so pathetic. You look pathetic and needy but if you just hang up now you can redeem some of your dignity._

Going against her own subconscious, she remained on the phone and quickly composed herself while clearing her throat at the sound of the beep.

-_Shit_.

"Hey, it's me but you already knew that because my number is in your phone." Caroline began with a sad smile and picking at the fabric of her pants with her fingertips. "Um, so I know your phone has been off the past couple of days and you're not exactly in the mood to talk to me now which I understand but um...I hope you're okay. You're on my mind everyday and...well I've had quite the day, a pretty shitty one actually and all I wanted to do afterwards was come home to you. Whenever I feel horrible I go to you, not because it takes one shitty thing to know another or anything like that. I just—" She smacked herself on the forehead.

Now she was a rambling mess, per usual when put in nerve racking situations but she caught herself. Closing her eyes for a second to release a long exhale before continuing.

Her blue eyes already welling up like the sea.

"You always make me feel better because, well you're the love of my life. That's still surreal to say, um, but it's true. You make me feel safe and valid, even when I probably don't deserve it. You're my greatest supporter, shoulder to cry on. You give me comfort, and I could really use some of that right now." She sniffled into a smile, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I regret keeping that from you when all you've ever done was be honest with me, but even more I regret letting you walk out that door. I didn't realize how much you were the glue keeping his family together until you were gone. We need you home, I need you. I miss you, and I really wish you were here."

The minute she hung up the phone, with a final tear streaming down her face, Alaric appeared in the doorway with bugged eyes and frustrated expression on his face.

Caroline's eyebrows pulled together in concern as she stood from her bed.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, leaning one hand against the threshold. "It's Lizzie, she's gone."

* * *

Klaus stared intently at the wall of his dark studio—sketchbook resting on his lap and a glass of bourbon in his hand. Everyone else in the house were in their respective rooms, likely asleep, but he was wide awake and alone.

He didn't intend on staying in New Orleans longer than a couple of days—-fleeing wasn't in his plans either—-but every night he'd close his and an image of the twins lying lifeless in the dirt flashed before him and jerking him awake. The news of the merge wasn't something he wanted to accept, nor something he could avoid—Caroline avoided it long enough.

Caroline.

His Caroline. His light, his love, his everything and more—who he now couldn't look at without feeling immense anger. With all the progression they've made through the years, from a friendship to blending their families he couldn't fathom why she didn't think she could confide in him. Why she didn't trust him with the truth about the girls—_their_ girls! Now it felt too late, not enough time to be there for them the way he promised. Five years were nothing. They'll fly by in a blink of an eye, which one of them would be dead and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Despite his animosity towards her, Klaus missed Caroline the longer he stayed away. Over a decade she played a crucial role in his heart and finally having her in his life intensified the already burning love. He missed kissing her before going to sleep and distracting her from work responsibilities. Everything about her made him happy to be alive. They never went more than a day without speaking, let alone him abruptly leaving and not at least informing her of his whereabouts.

He transformed into a wolf that first night, running wild and free in the dark woods of Mystic Falls for the whole night. Desperately trying to but out his frustration that never left. The urge to rip apart anyone who stood in his way was strong. All he saw was vibrant blood shot red as the moon washed through his dark brown coat, howling to himself in despair. Klaus was usually incapable of controlling his beast but demonstrated remarkable self control as he regained form any kills and turned back to a two-legged man when the sun began to set. Getting dressed and driving off to New Orleans like his life depended on it. Compelling his way through speeding tickets and hitchhiker's blood for the road, before finally arriving to his home.

Living under the same roof with Elijah, Freya and Hayley again wasn't an arrangement he missed in the slightest. Just as nosy as ever with their millions of inquires when he arrived on the front door. Thankfully all his irritants of siblings didn't live together anymore, but it didn't take long for word to spread to Rebekah and Kol who bombarded his phone with invasive questions. Hayley was probably the most respectable. After receiving the reassurance that Hope was safe, they spoke briefly while he unpacked. She knew his surprise arrival was Caroline related but didn't press him for information like the rest of the Mikaelson clan—Klaus appreciated the discretion.

Eventually he turned his phone off, not just to ignore his siblings but to also fight the temptation of reaching out to a certain blonde. He was in no shape to speak to her right now, and their last confrontation wasn't pretty either. Instead he buried himself into his art and community to distract from the shenanigans known as Mystic Falls.

Klaus' ears perked and eyes shot up when he sensed a presence outside the mansion—his suspicions confirmed at the sound of the doorbell repeatedly ringing. He threw his head back with a groan, certainly not in the mood for any surprise company—not to mention it was the middle of the night.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Fuckin' hell." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

After finishing off his drink, Klaus slammed it on the table and stood from the chair with murder on his mind.

Storming towards the front door he yanked it open with as much force as he could muster, fangs out and vampiric eyes already golden and threatening.

Klaus' body stiffened.

His jaw clenched and stomach dropped as he held the door open. A mix of emotions ran through him as he stared in awe at the blonde girl before him who was looking back at him with the doest of eyes.

"Lizzie?" His voice almost a whisper.

"Hey Klaus." She hesitantly waved. Her half lip-glossed smile made his chest jump and hands soften.

After the initial shock faded, his eyes observed her appearance to make sure she was at least in good condition before he lashed out.

She had an overnight bag hanging on her arm and backpack thrown across her back. It was a fairly warm night, so her washed jeans with a cropped black sweater and tennis shoes was perfect attire; however, not typical Lizzie-like attire. Her wavy blonde hair was still perfectly in place.

Klaus nearly cried at the sight of her angelic face, for more than one reason.

-_What the hell is she doing here? How did she know I was here? Is she here alone?_

She was safe, good, now he can be mad.

"What—what are you doing here in New Orleans, at bloody 2 A.M. no less?"

"Klaus I—"

"How did you even get here?" He asked.

Lizzie gulped. "I—I flew."

"You flew, alone?" Klaus' eyes widened with his assumption.

She nodded.

He shook his head in disbelief while running his fingers through his curls irritably as if he felt a migraine coming along.

"Are you mad!" Klaus stepped closer towards her. "You drove through the French Quarter, on your own for the first time in the middle of the night. What were you thinking? Anything could've happened to you Lizzie do you realize that!" He growled.

"But nothing did. As you can see I'm fine!"

Words couldn't describe the amount of fear running through his body and blood rushing to his brain, at just the thought of anything going awry during her journey. Whether it be through the airport or on her way to the mansion. Lizzie's safety being compromised in his own city. He didn't even care that he was yelling.

This was New Orleans, boundaries were obsolete. He's seen what can happen to girls wandering around the city alone—he's had his fair share of sins. Knowing he'd paint the entire state of Louisiana red if anyone even thought of touching her.

Klaus rubbed his hand over his face, taking a deep breath while trying to calm himself.

Licking her lips nervously, Lizzie sighed.

She knew he'd be shocked to see her but maybe she overestimated how much.

"Look, I know you're like really pissed off with me and I get that. There's an actual explanation which we can talk about all of it inside but...you wouldn't by any chance have $60 to cover my cab? I kinda already told the driver you were good for it."

Just when he thought his night was boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was an obvious cliffhanger and this is going to turn into a 3 (or 4?) part drabble, which I did not plan but *shrugs*
> 
> What did you think of the Lizzie/Caroline confrontation? If it seems like I favor Lizzie and Klaus' relationship btw, you're right hehe
> 
> Yes, I'm a KCer who doesn't hate Hayley.
> 
> Caroline's voicemail to Klaus was probably one of my favorite parts to write :(
> 
> Also, wtf Lizzie!
> 
> Klaus is such a concerned dad-step dad?
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!


	13. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipated Klaus/Lizzie reunion, I hope it's up to standard. It was an emotional coaster to write but I think it came out great. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3...Again, warning: ANGST! but there is also fluff...

** New Orleans, 2:45 AM **

Klaus' elbows rested on the lengthy solid wood dining table as his interlocked fingers covered his trembling mouth and flared nostrils—eyes practically burning a hole through Lizzie's forehead who was sitting across the other side. Carefully watching as she ate the grilled cheese sandwich he prepared for her—raising children forced him to learn his way around the kitchen. After Klaus paid the cab driver and compelled him to forget arriving here and picking anyone up in the last two hours, he was too enraged to speak to Lizzie when she eventually brought her luggage inside. Figured making her a meal would ease his mind and rationalize his thoughts—it did not.

As she settled in Klaus called Alaric to inform him about Lizzie's whereabouts—of course Caroline was his first option but he was still feeling petty. The insufferable human speaking over him was irritating, especially when realizing they contacted each other just a few seconds apart. Josie and Hope were both heavily interrogated by Caroline and Alaric. Hope was clueless but eventually they were able to pull the truth out of Josie. The news broke Klaus' heart all over again, but he reassured Alaric that Lizzie was safe in New Orleans and would call back after talking with her first.

Her bites were small, awkwardly shifting her attention down at the plate and up at the man with dagger eyes. One cheek resembled a chipmunk's as she prolonged each chew in the hopes that Klaus would be the first to break the dead silence—no such luck. She knew Klaus was pissed, which was unusual towards her because he had never genuinely been upset with her in the past.

She gulped the food down her throat with a dramatic swallow before placing the remainder of the sandwich on the porcelain plate. Using the napkin on her lap to rid her mouth of crumbs, subtly clearing her throat.

"Um, thanks for the food by the way. I was starving." Lizzie extended her gratitude with a soft smile that fell when Klaus did not reciprocate.

The silent treatment was growing tiresome, along with Lizzie's patience.

"Did you call my mom?"

His stomach clenched at the reference, but he finally spoke. "I called your father, actually, at the exact same time he called me."

"Are you two wonder twins or something?" She half joked, but Klaus obviously was not amused causing her to clear her throat. "So this means they already knew I was here. Well Josie certainly knows how to keep a secret huh." She rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky she said something." Klaus blurted. "Everyone was worried about you, I was worried about you."

"And like I already told you, I'm fine. I made it here unharmed didn't I? You don't have to keep treating me like a child—"

"You are a child, Lizzie." Klaus' tone low and dark—dropping his hands onto the table but eyes of fury never leaving hers. "You're a beautiful and naive 17 year old girl who has lived in the bubble of a small town her whole life, and despite thinking you know everything about the dangers of the world, you don't."

"Klaus—"

"Anything could have happened to you, anything, do you understand?" His glare deepened.

She groaned while rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes I get that but—"

"There are no 'buts'!" He slammed his hand on table,frightening the teenage girl. "And obviously you don't get it otherwise you wouldn't have done something so...so selfish and irresponsible! How many times do I have to explain to you girls, just because you're a powerful witch in Mystic Falls does not make you invincible to the real world. Evil comes in all shapes and forms, you have no idea what to look for. People in this city know who you are and how important you are to me. Why do you think I'm so protective over you all whenever you visit? What if someone recognized you wandering this hectic city alone at this hour, with some vendetta thinking they have something to prove by..."

He wiped his hand over his face exasperatedly, inhaling and exhaling as he regrouped, hating when his mind wandered to the darkest of places. Since Caroline became a permanent part of his life Klaus not a day went by he wasn't terrified for her safety, even more with the twins. The nightmares he never told her about of his deepest fears. He's had to protect Hope her entire life from the dark forces insistent on taking her away from him, now his family was expanding and felt helpless to stop life from happening to them. They inherited a thousand years worth of enemies and he couldn't be there for all of them at once. Seeing Lizzie, alone, on his doorsteps was among the most haunting images he's ever seen.

The witch rubbed her lips together, blinking away the sheen covering her blue eyes for a better visual of his disgruntled expression. Klaus wasn't simply upset, he was scared—clear as day on his face. Klaus has always been overprotective since they were kids and barely knew each other. Sometimes he was extreme: like not allowing her and Sebastian to go on unsupervised dates, or her having to text him her every move if she went on a trip without him, or one of his hybrids watching over at her football games when Klaus was unable to attend. It was behavior she grew accustomed to, fighting that is who he is. She underestimated how triggered he would be about her traveling on her own—expected some fleeting harsh words but his silence hurt more. Never did she mean to harm or scare him in any way.

Placing her hands out in front of her on the table, Lizzie picked at the fabric on the sleeves of her sweater.

"I'm sorry, okay. I never meant to freak you out. I just thought...I thought you'd be happy to see me." She said defeated.

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed, offended she would think otherwise. "Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you, Lizzie you know that. But you can't do reckless things like this and expect me not to, 'freak out', as you say." The tension slightly dissipating with his soft smirk. "I always worry, every bloody day about you girls when you're together, never even entertaining you all being apart. You mean...everything to me, do you understand?"

Lizzie understandably nodded as Klaus left his seat to walk over to her. Pulling out the chair beside her he sat down, with an expression ranging from relieved and anxious on his face. His hand reached out to hold hers on the table—giving them both much needed comfort.

"However, running away from home without warning is not an excuse. There are more pressing matters we need to discuss now that you're safe and well like, how did you acquire a plane ticket so last minute in the first place. How did you know I was here?"

The young witch swallowed audibly, squeezing his hand.

"Um, I sorta, well definitely, called Uncle Kol and told him I was running away and needed to see you. He didn't want to say anything at first but after much precision he finally told me you were in New Orleans and bought a ticket for me."

"HE WHAT?!" Klaus' eyes bulged and fist balled as he let her hand go.

As if the situation could not be worse—of course Klaus' delinquent of a baby brother was involved!

Lizzie winced, leaning back against her chair. "This is the reason I was holding off telling you..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How dare he...and he knew I would never allow it. I am going to kill him, violently, and you be sure to tell him so during your next chat." He huffed. "Why were you running away anyways?"

"Same reason you did." She answered, making Klaus pause.

His glare and jaw softened as the realization settled in.

"You know..."

She nodded again, with shifty eyes and a blank face.

"And Josie?"

"Of course I told her. She's my sister. There's enough lies running around the boarding school and this effects both of us, remember?"

He knew, eventually, the twins would have to find out but didn't feel any better with them knowing before he had time to process it himself. How was he to console them about a matter he could barely grasp? The time away from Mystic Falls—from Caroline—did little to clear his mind because every second he thought about it the anger resurfaced.

Klaus let out a deep exhale scooting his chair closer to her and rubbing his hands together.

"Do you, um...do you want to talk about it?" He asked concerned.

She scoffed while crossing her arms. "About the fact that in a few years I'm either going to die or be forced to murder my sister, and my parents have been lying to me about it my whole life? Thanks but no thanks."

"We're going to have to talk about this eventually." He tried to reason with her but her refusal was as stubborn as a brick.

"Then I'll wait for eventually." She decided with a shrug.

"Lizzie—"

"I'm tired." She yawned covering her mouth. "It's been a long day and I can barely keep my eyes open so, can I just go to my room now please?"

\- _Say no, say no._

Klaus was such a weakling when it came to his daughters, specifically Lizzie. Her big blue eyes and pouty lip held so much innocence she reminded him of the little girl he once knew.

It has been a long night, for both of them. They could always talk in the morning when they're both refreshed and willing. Quite frankly Klaus wasn't too jazzed about discussing the matter further tonight either—as long as Lizzie knew it was something to discuss, soon.

Reluctantly, Klaus bit his tongue and conceded with an affirmative nod.

The young witch grinned, widely, jumping out her chair eagerly and picking up her plate.

"I'll dispose of it. Get some sleep." Klaus insisted with a weak smile.

She could see it on his face how badly this was eating at him, maybe more than her. But her mind and body were drained—from the devastating information of her fate to hitching a last minute solo trip to New Orleans. Last thing she wanted was more talking, even from Klaus—enough talking.

Placing the plate down, she muttered a low 'thank you' before walking towards the staircase and leaving Klaus alone with his conflicted thoughts.

* * *

** 9:10 AM **

Breakfast in the Mikaelson manner was, awkward.

They all sat at the food-filled dining table together—Elijah and Hayley slowly sipped on coffee, Freya and Lizzie fawned over orange juice while Klaus nursed an alcoholic drink. Elijah discreetly tried to talk to talk to his brother about Lizzie's sudden arrival but Klaus didn't budge, nor did anyone outside of their immediate family need to know about this before they could tackle it themselves. Attempts at conversation were made in between fruit and pastry platters, but the trio were worried about stepping on anyone's toes which made everything more awkward. Klaus' irritability was written on his face, even for so early in the morning. The hybrid was running on two hours of sleep, barely capable of catching any slumber after Lizzie resides in her room for the night. He sat outside her door for about an hour before retreating downstairs to his study. He tried everything to keep his mind occupied: reading, sketching, brainstorming strategies for the next faction meeting but nothing worked.

Afraid if he closed his eyes he'd have another haunting nightmare; with Lizzie as the starring role.

Even reaching out to Caroline crossed his mind, once or twice. After finally turning his cellphone back on he played her voicemail over, and over again until it brought boredom—it never did. He missed her voice, the way she rambled when nervous and her smile that he could hear through the phone.

** _You give me comfort, and I could really use some of that right now._ **

So did he.

_ **I miss you.** _

_ **I'm sorry.** _

_ **I need you.** _

He had to turn his phone off again just to fight the temptation. The tears already glossing his eyeballs as he contemplated throwing the bloody contraption in the lit fireplace. He hated feeling conflicted.

Despite how much he loved and missed her, nothing about the merge was simple nor fixable yet she kept it from him for years. Whatever her intentions Klaus was incapable of reasoning right now—not to mention the teenage runaway who sparked his blood just as much.

When his two siblings and Hayley finished their meals and left the mansion for an 'outing', he was left alone at the table with the stubborn teenager who appeared just as displeased.

"It's a bit early for bourbon, don't you think?" She sassed, flipping her blonde hair to the side while jamming her fork into a chocolate chip waffle.

Klaus knew those were her favorite.

"Let's just say, I've earned it." He raised a glass before downing the liquor in his throat then slamming it down on the table. "Are you enjoying breakfast?"

She nodded gleefully, pushing the empty fruit bowl away as the servant came around to dispose of dishes.

"You always have the best food, especially the waffles!" Lizzie praised before scarfing another piece into her mouth.

"I'm glad." He rewarded her with a soft grin, gesturing to the servant to scurry away until it was just him and his step-daughter. "Not to put a damper on a good morning but sweetheart, we really need to talk—"

"We should go into the Quarter today." Lizzie proposed.

His forehead creased and eyebrows pulled together at her blatant disregard for his request.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hayley...Auntie Hayley?" She raised a curious brow. "I'm still not really sure what I'm supposed to call her but, I overheard her talking about meetings you have coming up. I could totally audit some of them. I've been told I'm quite the stellar listener." She suggested, making Klaus more puzzled.

He sighed. "Lizzie—"

"Or," the smirking blonde witch rose from her chair, "we can ditch boring responsibilities and turn it into a fun day trip. Just me and you like old times. We can get some lunch at that Cajun restaurant you introduced me to on the last visit, before going to Jackson Square. I could really use a new painting for my room—"

"Lizzie stop." Klaus abruptly demanded, now standing at her level with an equally stern look.

The young girl's stretched smile deflated to a withdrawn frown. Her heart pounding cranky in her chest and her body went numb—unable to feel the over-pour of emotions hanging by a thread.

Cautiously, Klaus walked towards her and anxiously licking his reddened lips until he was across the room staring before her.

His loomed over her small figure intimidatingly, focusing his attention on her while hers was directed at their feet.

"I know you've been through quite a bit in the past 24 hours, more than anyone your age should endure." Klaus reasoned, reaching out to grab her shoulders comfortingly. "This is scary and surely you must have so many questions but we can't pretend this merge isn't real. We can't pretend it isn't happening because it is and we need to deal with how to move forward."

The girl laughed. "You mean like how my mom and dad 'dealt with it' by lying to me for the past 17 years? About how I'm destined to partake in a fatal duel of survival against my own twin sister?" She spat, looking up to expose her tearful eyes. "Or how you 'dealt with it' by running away from Mystic Falls the first chance you got instead of, I don't know, staying?!"

Klaus was perplexed as Lizzie wiggled out his grasp angrily and took a step back. Her cheeks a fiery red and small hands balled into even smaller fists. She was shaking but Klaus knew better than to approach her right now.

"Three days in your little blissful New Orleans bubble and just forgot about your family huh? You don't write, you don't call. What, you're allowed leave the problem like it doesn't exist but I can't?"

Her anger was manifesting, he could feel it.

He swallowed audibly. "That-that's more complicated—"

She screamed—more like a sharp screech like nails on a chalkboard—stunning Klaus. Her hands pulled at her hair unruly.

"Why, why is everything so damn complicated with this family! Complicated this or complicated that." She threw her hands up. "Why is that always the excuse used for none of us taking responsibility for the messed up things we do? No it's not complicated, it's actually simple. Just admit it, Klaus. Be the good man you want us to think you are...and admit it."

"You're upset, I understand—"

"Stop telling me what I am!" She groaned. "Or how I feel. I'm so tired of everyone doing that. You never did before. Just...just admit it..."

Klaus' own body began to tremble, but not out of anger.

"Admit what?" He asked warily.

"You left me, Klaus you left me!"

Her screams now accompanied with her thrashing the wooden cabinets of the dining room. The glass shield, along with the multiple place settings, now a scattered pile of pieces on the carpet. Telepathically knocking over every chair until the legs individually broke off, and shattering the lights above until they blacked out

Klaus' mouth opened and closed, completely astonished at her horrifically violent actions.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, tugging at his hair. "Lizzie, what in the—"

"You said I could always depend on you except, when I actually needed you!" Throwing another plate into the wall.

He visibly swallowed. "Lizzie..."

"Don't come near me!" The witch sharply commanded when Klaus attempted to step forward, snatching a knife off the table in a haste.

His undead heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and face drained of color. The lump bobbed in his throat, wondering how they got here and how quickly could he deescalate the situation before venturing off to worse case scenarios. If he lunged at her there would be no chance.

Seeing no other option, he stayed in place holding his hands up to demonstrate his surrender but eyes never leaving the weapon in her small hand.

"Sweetheart, please..."

"You—you were the only person I wanted to talk to about this. Not Hope, not even Josie but you!" She exclaimed through clenched teeth, waving the sharp object aimlessly. "I just found out the most devastating news anyone could ever hear for their future. Do you know how that feels, to have your life taken from you like that, hm? I was the most terrified and angry I've ever been, and so confused. I needed you but—but you weren't there." Her sobs uncontrollable as she shook her head side to side frantically, the knife still in one hand—blade facing away—as she brought both up to cover her ears. Eyes pinched shut and face a deep cherry red.

Klaus stayed silent, not wanting to trigger her any more than she already was and cause more damage.

"You weren't there. I cried out for you, called your phone religiously all three days...but you never answered. You just left, without even saying goodbye. You left me alone. You didn't protect me..."

Correction: this was the most haunting image he's ever seen.

He stood there like a deer in headlights and an agonizing ache in his core.

The emotional thread finally snapped, and there was no saving from the rapture. When Lizzie wasn't scratching at her face and hair, she was throwing more furniture in sight and belted louder cries before helplessly falling to the ground—knees hitting first.

_ **You didn't protect me...** _

Klaus experienced Lizzie's episodes before, recalling their intimate conversations where she confessed the amount of times she contemplated taking her own life. The dark thoughts she never went through with, but nonetheless scared herself to even let her mind go there in the first place. Klaus never told Caroline about the things Lizzie confided in him about, and he never would, but seeing her with that knife was cutting too close to home for his comfort.

He thought he was capable of handling her emotional mishaps, but this was a blend of pent up betrayal and fear that he had zero control over. So blinded by his own turmoil all he cared about was leaving the situation as quickly as possible, barely giving a thought to the people he was leaving behind. Not thinking, if he was going through he ringer like this imagine the twins. Knowing how Lizzie felt—how she's been feeling—and him being among the ones that hurt her made him physically sick.

What a coward, he thought, to abandon his family when they needed him the most? Caring for his then was all he cared about now, but already proving he was still capable of being a selfish prick with them. Failing at the only job that mattered—being a good father.

No more.

Rushing to her side, Klaus kicked the knife out her hand first then crouched down to cradle his incredibly strong but struggling daughter in his protective arms. Pulling her against him until she felt nothing but his warmth. Her hands stayed on her side, not embracing him fully, but Klaus was just relieved that she was allowing the hug at all.

Her tears staining his gray Henley as she buried her face into his calming embrace—the whimpers and screams muffled by his shield. Klaus caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head repeatedly, whispering reassuring words that she was safe as her cries continued to unfold. He wanted her to know she could be as vulnerable as needed, no holding back or saving face for anyone. For 1000 years Klaus suppressed his emotions to appear 'strong' and 'unbothered' but it only crippled him as the years went on—until Caroline—and even then took longer to understand what those feelings meant.

The huffing and puffing didn't let up the longer he held her—chest heavy and heaving.

Klaus gasped at the feel of her wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing. Her death grip pierced into the fabric of his shirt as she healed onto him for dear life, never wanting to let him go. Each passing thought about the merge made her cry more.

Lizzie didn't plan on the outburst, not realizing how much she was hurting until the words began to spew. Her lungs felt shot , throat swollen and dry from the heavy cries and overflowing tears. Deep down this was the reason for her insistent denial. Discussing the matter meant it was real, and she wanted to hold onto the bliss a little while longer with the person who has made her feel the safest.

A few moments went by before Lizzie began to feel lighter and her breathing began to balance out. Her cries subtly ceased as she pulled her face from his chest. Lips plump and parted while observing the disaster she created—broken plates and glasses shattered on the floor and against the walls. Cabinet of silverware broken and chandelier barely hanging on. The shame began to overtake for not controlling her temper after working so hard towards not being an emotional wreck. As if all the progress she made was suddenly irrelevant. Hanging her head low until Klaus cradled her face in his hands, surprised to see his sunken reddened eyes matched hers.

In all the years of knowing Klaus she's never seen him cry, or any heavy emotion. He's been sad, sure, but nothing compared the bloodshot gaze directed towards her.

-_ Either he is the quietest crier to ever exist or I'm more self absorbed than I thought._

His thumbs swept across the skin underneath her eyes to rid them of the lingering tears, rewarding her with a sweet grin from his shaky lips. Even he was thrown off by his own wave of tears but...Klaus had a short list of people he actually cared about and seeing any of them in distress rubbed off on him.

Felt like 20 pounds had been lifted off both their chests, despite what brought them to this point.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said, his voice raspy.

Lizzie's sucked in her bottom lip, nodding her head.

"Klaus..."

He sniffled, giving her his full attention.

"I—Klaus—I don't want to die." She stammered, her throat beginning to tighten.

The hybrid nearly lost it, again. His eyes widened and mouth agape.

** _I don't want to die._ **

One of the first sentences Caroline ever said to him.

When he knew her strength before even knowing her—the baby vampire with the will to live. Who did not beg the powerful hybrid towering over her limp body for mercy, the way she didn't beg but decided to fight. How he could so easily see the same spark in their daughter's eyes...even if she didn't notice it herself.

Wiping away the remaining tears from her pretty face, Klaus nodded his head.

"I know."

Was all he could say, for now. Not even the miraculous Klaus Mikaelson wanted to give her false hope.

The exhaustion weighed down her eyes but she kept them open best she could, still holding onto Klaus but not as aggressively. Coming down from the emotional high took a greater toll than anticipated and felt if she tried to stand she'd fall over.

They were both mentally drained after confronting the realization of their mutual fear: losing each other.

Kissing her on the head again, Klaus lingered there a little longer and closed his eyes just to appreciate her—very much alive—presence. He didn't even have it in himself to be upset anymore, not even after the stunt she just pulled.

"Klaus, um, I said some bad things to my mom. Actually they were pretty horrific, and I don't think I can take any of that back." She sniffled staring up at him with regret. "How am I supposed to face her again? There's no way she'll forgive me."

He smiled. "There's no one with more forgiving bones in their body than your mother. The amount of chances she's given to people who don't deserve it, how many she's given me...you're her her daughter and she loves you more than life. There's nothing you can do that's unforgivable in her eyes."

"But—"

"You underestimate a mother's love, once upon a time so did I." The corner of his lips quirked up. "She understands you were angry and won't hold any of it against you, I assure you, though she might have some words about you running away which is valid."

They softly laughed. Lizzie bit down on her bottom lip.

"Do you still love her, my mom? Even after everything?" She timidly asked.

"Of course I do." He answered effortlessly, clearly making the girl happy.

"Good. Are you ready to forgive her?"

Klaus hummed, pressing his lips together with a sigh through his nose.

"You must be tired. Come on, I'll walk you up to your room." He said instead.

Lizzie decided not to pester further, mainly because she was in the same boat on how she felt towards Caroline or Alaric.

She allowed Klaus to help her onto her feet, making sure she was unharmed and stable enough to walk on her own. Granting him a sad but reassuring smile which was more than enough as he led her upstairs to lay down.

* * *

** Mystic Falls, 9:30 PM **

"Caroline, I never said I'm blaming you." Alaric tried convincing the pacing baby vampire.

"Our daughter ran away from home after talking with me, don't lie to me, because if the roles were reversed I would blame you." She claimed, still walking back and forth in their kitchen.

"It's not like we're running around like headless chickens anymore. We know exactly where Lizzie is and we know she's safe. Klaus would never let anything happen to her."

He was right, she knew he was but...that void remained open.

No word from Klaus or Lizzie all day, not even a simple text of when she planned to return. As badly as Caroline wanted to harass them, she rationalized—or rather Alaric talked her down—and agreed to give Lizzie time to cool off first. She was rightfully upset with both of them and needed space. The saving grace was knowing where she was and that she was safe, and also being aware of Klaus' well being. Why wasn't New Orleans her first guess?

"You need to calm down, here." Alaric calmly offered her a drink.

Caroline crossed her arms, turning her head to face him not realizing he was now beside her with two glasses of scotch in his hands. She reluctantly grabbed one before leaning against the countertop, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head.

"She hates me, they both do." Sipping on the bitter drink.

"They do not hate you—"

"You didn't see how they looked at me, or hear the things Lizzie said to me, and I deserved it."

"No." Alaric walked over to where she stood. 'This is on both of us. Mainly me because I knew even before you did. We both made an agreement about not telling the girls about the merge, we chose to handle it on our own."

"Then why I am I the only one feeling guilty?" She asked before downing the rest of her drink.

Alaric sighed. "I do feel guilty, Caroline, everyday I felt it too. You're a good person and exceptional mother and that comes with a heavy heart. You care about the people you love even if it means you get the short end of the stick. I really am sorry Klaus found out the way he did. It was never my plan to be the one to tell him."

"I know." She said.

"But it doesn't make up for anything." He realized. " I do hope Lizzie and Klaus return soon so we can finally talk as a family."

Caroline's eyebrows shot up amusedly. "Did I hear that incorrectly or did you just refer to Klaus as part of the family?"

He chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it, and as much as I wish otherwise, you love him and so do our girls. Our clan keeps expanding and I would never be able to explain how twisted all of it is. But my personal feelings aside, he's your family which means to an extent he matters to me as well."

Not that Alaric's opinions on her relationship with Klaus ever made a difference, but this was a permanent arrangement. Caroline knew Alaric and Klaus were not friends and probably never would be, but at least being cordial and accepting of one another meant even more.

She weakly smiled, resting her hand over his on the kitchen counter. "Thank you."

Alaric returned the smile and the ringing of the doorbell immediately followed.

The two looked at each other confusingly, knowing neither were expecting any guests for the night and Josie and Hope were in their respective rooms.

Caroline waited as Alaric walked out the kitchen and towards the front door, too noses to stay in place she poked her head out to sneak a glance. The door was opened but Alaric's body was blocking who he was standing in front of him.

Moving closer, she noticed four pairs of feet and one were covered by black combat boots and the other was embraced by Alaric wearing sparkling white high top converse tennis shoes.

\- _They're here?!_

Caroline was flashing forward before her mind could fully process her own speculations, which were proven to be true. Realizing her gasp louder than anticipated when it made all three of them turn to face her.

Instantly making eye contact with Lizzie—blue on blue—saddled and remorseful.

The young witch left Alaric's side and timidly approached her mother, twisting her lips with her hands anxiously grabbing at the straps of her backpack.

"Hi mom..."

Caroline exhaled a breath she unintentionally held before reaching out and pulling her daughter into her arms for the momma bear hug they both needed.

Lizzie felt overwhelmed with the affection, from both her mother and Klaus, but accepted wholeheartedly. Flaunting a close-lipped smile as she hugged her back just as intensely.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand me?" Caroline softly demanded into her blonde curls.

Lizzie frantically nodded and hugged tighter, underestimating how much she craved her mother's touch. With a final sniffle, Caroline finally released her with a lingering smile, kissing her on the forehead before stepping to the side so she could walk inside with Alaric—leaving her alone with the hybrid. Suddenly the nerves settled in with the blank look he flashed towards her.

Three and a half days since she last seen him and nothing changed besides her amplified feelings.

Klaus remained outside on the cold porch while she was inside standing between the threshold of the door. Caroline hated not knowing where she stood with people, and Klaus' unreadable face did nothing to subside that annoyance.

\- _Maybe he's still upset?_

She wanted to run into his arms the moment they're alone but, what if things have changed for the worst? What if he brought Lizzie back but is planning on leaving Caroline? What if he didn't forgive her?

She nervously gulped when he finally stepped more into the light—as handsome and imperfect as ever—his straight lips curved into a full smirk.

"Hello love."

Caroline's lips struggled to form a smile in between her relieved blubbering. She covered her mouth, embarrassed by her reaction from a simple 'hello'.

"You came back..." She managed to say, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

Klaus' smirk only widened, decreasing the gap between them until they were only inches apart with him still standing outside the door.

Having him so close but so far was the most cruel act he could do to her. Those three and a half days felt like an eternity. Where she realized her life was no longer complete without him. He had taken her—body and soul—all those years ago when he swooshed into her life and she swore a long time ago she was done denying it.

Distance was not an option anymore. She missed him, god did she miss him, and his dimpled smile and masculine presence. If he wanted to stop her he could but all she cared about was embracing the return of the man she loved.

In a blink of an eye Caroline's body was colliding with his, face buried into his shoulder and arms securely around his neck as the tears already began streaming down her cheeks.

Affection, comfort and nurture were new concepts for Klaus who unfortunately had no experience of his own growing up. Not think he would ever be granted the opportunity to extend those feelings to others, let alone have people in his life he cared about enough.

Initially taken aback, Klaus completed the hug by encircling her waist and pulling her against his firm chest subconsciously. Inhaling her warm scent, hair and presence as if for the first time. He could feel her tears staining his shirt but it didn't matter, nothing mattered besides the woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She pleaded between broken sobs as she gripped onto him tighter.

"Shh, love...it's all right." He tried reassuring her, rubbing her back up and down soothingly but he felt her shaking her head.

"No, it's not." Her voice unwavering as she pulled away enough to look up at him.

Her eyes puffy and tired compared to their usual vibrant form—breaking Klaus' cold dead heart more than he thought was possible.

Klaus let out a low breath as her eyes bored deeply into his, demonstrating the severity of her plea, she continued to explain herself.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I'm sorry for not telling you from the beginning. It was never my intent to keep anything from you."

"I know—"

"Please, let me finish." Caroline interrupted and Klaus obliged. "First of all, the twins are your daughters as much as mine and I'm sorry I ever made you feel otherwise. For someone who is constantly being reminded they're biologically not mine and having to deal with judgmental gossipers, I should have known better. I wasn't thinking. Even if it wasn't my intent to hurt you I still said it, and I'm sorry."

Klaus understandably nodded. It was as if she knew that particular section of their fight cut the deepest.

"Secondly, I was scared. I've been scared about the merge since Alaric first explained it to me and when I get scared I tend to turn people away. It's what I did to you, and them. I'm so used to making all the decisions regarding all of this because it was the only bit of control I had. Then circumstances changed when you came back into my life the way you did. I never expected us to become what we are, or you loving the girls as much as you do but there's nothing I wanted more. Our relationship is means everything to me. I'm so grateful to have you in our lives. I love you so much and I'm so—"

His lips molded against hers before she could muster another apology, desperate and commanding as her mouth opened to him from the pressure—succumbing to the warmth of his wet tongue. Pulling at each other mercilessly.

There was obviously more they needed to discuss—starting with proper discipline for their delinquent child—and solutions to theorize but neither of them could find it in themselves to care right now. After being away from each other for what felt like a lifetime the longing for one another only increased.

Caroline raised her fingers into his hair, standing on her tippy toes while lightly tugging at the light curls on the back of his neck. Venturing up to trace his scalp as she pressed his face more against hers—if that was even possible. Needing him, inhaling all he had to give. His talented tongue drew out soft whimpers from her lips before aiming for another passionate kiss to explain without words how much he missed her too.

His determined hands traveled from her face to squeezing her sides and caressing her silk covered back, bringing her closer in the most demanding but loving way. Tasting the teardrops that fell down her rosy cheeks and combined with their interlocked lips. Klaus almost felt ridiculous fore leaving in the first place, no matter how angry he was, but the distance made his love for her grow stronger. Rationalizing his thoughts instead of lashing out—progress.

She was more than apologetic, he felt it with through every kiss and tug. His anger was warranted, but deep down he knew Caroline was coming from a good place because he knew her heart. Nothing about this was easy on anyone and that was the reality they had to face, as a family. Being with Caroline now, holding and kissing her on the porch where any Mystic Falls resident or student could see, was the insight he needed. All he wanted to do was take her inside and never leave their bed. To shower her with love and affection to make up for lost time—forget about the bad shit just for a night.

Following that train of thought, Klaus' hands now rested dangerously on her hips, suggestively, their lips still moving together in perfect rhythm as he blindly lead them backwards and closing the door behind them with his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* Lots of tears in this one, but it ended sweetly.
> 
> Klaus and Lizzie make my heart swoon!
> 
> I'm debating if I should leave it here, or add another part. We shall see...
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	14. A Very Mikaelson Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> I know, it's been forever but I've really just been relaxing and taking care of myself the past couple of months but to all my readers for "Black Roses" I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THE STORY! I will update as soon as possible and I miss it as much as you all do.
> 
> Idk what this is but I wanted to give you all a Christmas gift that I've basically had in the drafts since January. I'm rusty sorry.
> 
> This is part 2 to chapter 10: Meeting the Mikaelsons, and occurs before the merge storyline.  
REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

"Alright let's go through the list:" Caroline began checking off her clipboard. "Elijah and Freya are on food duty. Marcel is taking care of music, Josie's bake goods are in the oven, Hope and Hayley are finishing the tree and other interior decorations while Kol and Alaric string up the lights outside. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, like an explanation for why we are doing all of this tedious work when we could have simply hired professionals?" Rebekah blurted from her chair.

Caroline pointed a fake smile as she turned to face the blonde Original casually sipping on a glass of spiked egg nog.

Given that this was the biggest Christmas party she's ever hosted, Caroline tried not to stress too much even over incompetence. This was a joyous time and was determined to make it special. Being an only child with just her mom Caroline never partook in grand holiday gatherings and now, she had two families coming together for the very first time.

"I knew I forgot something, Rebekah you're on table duty."

"The bloody hell I am." She snorted.

The baby vampire breathed in and out through her nose, loosening the death grip on her clipboard to refrain from her fangs latching onto an 1,000 year old being's jugular.

In an attempt to make everything perfect for tonight, Caroline created a schedule of tasks for all the family members to obey, and hers was making sure everyone followed through with their tasks—she didn't count on confronting prissy Mikaelson behavior.

Over a thousand years of existence and they all acted like they never heard of basic chores.

"Last I checked you're apart of this family too which means you have to assist in some way. You can't just drink liquor all day." Caroline scolded.

"Actually I've been doing that just fine, thank you very much." Rebekah grinned raising her glass to the aggravated blonde. "Not to mention I've spent all morning searching for those impossible snowflake place settings you so desperately desired. You're welcome by the way. So from where I'm seated I've done my part."

"If we're being technical, all you did was pick out the pattern from the comfort of her bed while I was the one who actually had to hunt them down." Klaus announced walking into the room, making Caroline exhale into a smile.

She was relieved and happy to see him, not just because she missed his handsome face but because he was the only one capable of talking Rebekah down.

Despite the minor difficulties, Caroline was grateful the girls insisted on bringing thievery one together this year to celebrate Christmas as a family.

Kol flew in from California the night prior, around the same time Rebekah arrived from New York City on her private jet. Alaric had last minute paperwork to finish before handing over the keys of the school to his right-hand-man, Dorian, for remainder of the break—he drove early that morning, alone.

Alaric finally accepting Klaus as a permanent factor in both Caroline and the girls' lives made their complex situation more graceful.

"I hardly see how that's relevant." Rebekah retorted with an eye roll, amusing her dimpled face older brother walking up behind the chair to place his hands on her slumped shoulders.

"It's relevant, little sister, because you haven't lifted a finger since you've been here. This is a family day which means everyone is pitching in, no matter how much we may not want to. You're no exception here. I assure you arranging a few place settings on the table won't break a nail."

She shoved him off. "Oh please, as if you actually care about the holidays when you haven't spent one with us since Hope was wobbling around in bloody diapers."

"Rebekah—"

"You know Nik, It's okay to admit you're only agreeing to such humiliating labor to impress your precious baby vampire. We all already know the truth." She teased, smirking while finishing off her drink. The expression in her eyes could easily get under anyone's skin.

Caroline pressed her lips into a tight line, already sensing Klaus' annoyance beside her.

After all these years of being in Klaus' life—in some capacity—she figured the vindictive Original would have warmed up to her by now.

Obviously, not so much.

"Damnit Rebekah, stop being a brat and just fetch the bloody plate settings." Klaus groaned impatiently.

He shook his head when she childishly stuck her tongue out at him before standing to make her exit towards the kitchen.

"Where are those bloody daggers when I need them?"

Caroline sighed exasperatedly when placing her clipboard on the piano. "Oddly enough, that doesn't sound too bad. I'll forever deny that I ever condoned that."

Klaus laughed under his breath. "Your secret's safe with me."

The blonde's white teeth nibbled on her rose colored bottom lip. Both hands fisted into his black buttoned-down shirt, fingertips teasing the exposed necklaces before she leaned on her tiptoes for a quick but lingering kiss. Lips barely tasting the other before slowly parting, foreheads resting against each other's for a few peaceful seconds.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back while tucking her hair behind her ears. "I don't like seeing you stressed."

"Then you're completely unaware of what it's like to have a conversation with you." She teased, kissing his pouty lip sweetly. "But if you were any different I wouldn't want you."

"And what a shame that would be."

Their lips pecked against each other's again before Caroline let out a deep exhale, looking over their Winter wonderland home to see what else needed to be done—there was quite a bit.

"You're still stressing." Klaus said when observing the stress line in her forehead.

Caroline scoffed turning to face him. "Uh, yeah! The tree is only half done, the outdoor lights are probably just slapped on like a pile of meat and did you not just see me pulling teeth just to get your sister to set a damn table!"

He chuckled to himself, kissing her wrinkled forehead and rubbing her arms to calm her.

"Rebekah is the laziest vampire I've ever known and I'm sorry about her behavior but love, she had point. We could've hired professionals to do all of the decorating and cooking in half the time. I have excellent recommendations from our last gathering. Money wouldn't have been an issue if that's what you were worrying about."

"Seriously? Do Mikaelsons know nothing about traditions?" She scoffed.

"Actually no, we don't. To be fair me and my siblings only began liking one another two years ago."

Caroline's lips pursed as she pushed his hands off of her. "This had nothing to do with money, and this isn't just any Christmas, it's our first Christmas with everyone home together and I wanted all of us to embrace all the holiday traditions as a family. Which includes forcing in-laws to do basic household tasks like decorating a damn tree."

"In-laws?" Klaus smirked.

Caroline's cheeks slightly reddened as she accessed the weight of her words. Her sweaty palms rubbed up and down her burgundy bodycon dress hastily.

"Shut up..." She mumbled, slapping his chest when his smirk grew.

"Look, Klaus I may not have grown up with a huge family but I did have a lot of friends who took that place. We decorated trees, hung lights, ate dinner together, drank more alcohol than legally allowed and enjoyed each other's company." She explained somberly. "They stopped me from feeling lonely every year and I always said when I had a family of my own those traditions wouldn't die, and now I do..."

The corners of Klaus's lips turned up into a soft grin at her shy doe blue eyes staring up at him through her thick lashes.

Klaus stepped forward, grabbing her by the hips. "I like this."

"What, my distress or me bossing you around?" She teased relaxing into his hold around her waist.

"You being in my family." He clarified. "I like that you're mine and hearing you consider this your home. You'll never be alone, love and I'm very much looking forward to many, many more Christmases to come with all the ridiculous traditions attached."

A warm smile made its way to her face as she observed the genuine contentment on his.

It was just as surreal for her too, but for Klaus to go centuries spending every holiday alone to now sharing it with an entire family, she knew how much these moments meant to him. But she was just as eager to spend the rest of eternity with him too.

Her hands reached up to his face to bring him in for a quick but effective kiss

She moaned into his mouth when he unexpectedly gripped her sides, tongues brushing as they stole a few more of these rare moments.

They were both dazed as Caroline pulled away.

"Thank you. I guess I'm kinda into you." She smiled while wiping her lipstick off his bottom lip with her thumb.

Klaus responded with another kiss, this one more urgent and than the last. His hand placements more determined and certain as squeezed her hips, riding up the skirt of her burgundy dress.

Caroline giggled against his lips.

"Nope. We can't right now..." She whispered, trying to show some restraint inspire of her body's craving.

"Come now love, I haven't had a second alone with you all day. Indulge me." He persisted, pulling her closer against his hard chest.

"There's still so much to do..." Her defenses slowly falling.

"That'll all get done momentarily. Besides, we are currently standing underneath a mistletoe. We must comply with all holiday traditions. Isn't that what you said?"

Caroline appeared slightly bewildered when looking up at the festive plant hanging over them, not remembering hanging it up there before peering down at her smirking hybrid. The inner conflict roaming in her head already a thing of the past when her hungry eyes made contact with his full bottom lip.

"Rules are rules." She agreed breathlessly, her arms now wrapped around his neck she happily succumbed to the surrender.

Not beating his tongue from invading her mouth and fingers scrunching up her dress as the oral exchange deepened into a more passionate frenzy.

Her sexual appetite no better than his, especially when being deprived of each other for longer than 10 minutes.

"Oh for fuck sake! Would you two get a room already?"

With a low groan, the couple detached their lips but remained wrapped in each other's arms despite Kol's rude interruption.

"Certainly. Every room in this house belongs to me after all." Klaus announced.

Kol tilted his head with a smile, leaning against the living room's wall with a glass of liquor in his hand and ankles crossed.

"I'm no prude and usually would be helping myself to the view of your public display of affection, however, someone has to save my precious nieces from the emotional scarring." He claimed. "Not to mention, I've been tortured enough today from hanging bloody Christmas lights with that moronic human all day. Last thing I need is a floor show featuring Caroline where I'm not participating."

The blonde's cheeks suddenly a deeper shade of blush pink while she held Klaus back by his chest.

"Say anything even remotely offensive towards her again and I'll rip out your heart through your throat. Understood?"

The younger Mikaelson grin spread menacingly at the beading gold hue in Klaus' eyes.

"Is it a proper Mikaelson gathering without a few death threats? Happy holidays to you too, brother." Kol lifted his glass to the couple before skipping out the room.

"Remind me to snap his neck while he's sleeping tonight." Klaus groaned.

"I don't get why you're still bothered by his remarks after all these years. You know how he is and how much he loves getting under your skin because you make it so easy. He's harmless."

"More like a pest." He scoffed. "And his habitual inappropriate comments towards you doesn't make it right Caroline and quite frankly, I'm over it. Why did you to invite him anyways?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Because I invited the entire family and last I checked he's your baby brother, who you've missed more than you want to admit."

"Debatable." Klaus muttered, causing Caroline to laugh as she trapped his lips with hers for a sweet kiss.

"Better?"

He smirked against her lips. "With you? Always."

Playfully rolling her eyes, she twirled away from his greedy hands.

"And speaking of the girls Lizzie just texted that she and Sebastian are about ten minutes away." Caroline informed, deflating Klaus' smile.

"Yes, how could I forget we allowed our naive 17 year old daughter to go on a solo road trip with a boy three centuries older than her." Klaus muttered.

"She's not alone."

His eyes narrowed at her teasing tone. "Caroline."

She giggled, fixing the collar of his shirt. "Lighten up. I thought we talked about this. You said you were going to stand down as overprotective dad when it came to the girls love lives."

"They're only 17 and 18 years old. They're not allowed to have love lives, especially with boys as old as I am." Klaus scolded.

"Weren't you the one who was more than thrilled to agree to Sebastian spending Christmas here?"

Klaus' face scrunched. " 'Thrilled' is a bit of a reach, love. More like you and Lizzie ambushed me with the invitation. I'd agree to anything for her to be here even if it meant agreeing to undesirables staying in my home."

The baby vampire's eyes narrowed. "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

"Dramatic?" His eyes widened. "Caroline, this ancient boy popped out of nowhere. Has shown a sudden interest in our very young and vulnerable daughter after knowing her for what, a few days? And has her so mind-warped he even managed to convince her to let him spend the bloody holidays in our family sanctuary. He's a stranger to all of us, so forgive me for being a bit skeptical."

Letting go of his collar Caroline took a step back, letting out a loud huff as she combed her fingers through her golden tresses frustratingly.

"If I say something you don't like, promise you won't throw a fit and ruin Christmas?"

"You think I'm being paranoid." He concluded for her.

She nodded while crossing her arms. "Yes, and unreasonable, and a bit of an ass."

"An ass?" His eyebrow quirked up.

"Very much so. Babe, I love you. I know you have nothing but good intentions when it comes to the girls but you need to stop. You have to trust them."

"I do. I've told you multiple times that was never the issue Caroline and you know it. Can't believe you're still insinuating otherwise." He barked.

"Seriously?" She scoffed. "Klaus look how you're reacting right now. It's Christmas! We're supposed to be cheerful and loving towards each other, not insulting and yelling. You try chalking up this behavior to being an overprotective parent but it's more than that. Deep down you don't trust that Lizzie can handle herself."

"You know that's not true." He claimed defensively.

"When you describe her as 'vulnerable' and 'naive' it sorta weakens your claim. It makes me feel like you don't trust me either when I keep reassuring you that everything's fine."

Klaus' features softened as he observed the clear irritation and concern on her face. The wrinkle in her forehead that swigged out whenever they argued shined in all its adorable glory, but for the first time he wasn't delighted to see it.

There was no one in the world he trusted more.

"Car-"

She raised her hand when he tried to step towards her.

"You're an amazing father Klaus, the best even. 90% of the time you're everything they need, and I try to not be jealous about it." Caroline confessed. "But that 10% is for who they are as young women, the parts of themselves they're not comfortable sharing with you. That's where I step in and give them all the advice you can't, like boys and hormones. Hard to believe but there are some things even Klaus Mikaelson isn't an expert on."

Klaus swallowed, feeling more guilty and ridiculous by the second despite Caroline's attempt at lightening the situation with a smile.

"Lizzie is doing good. She's stable and happy for the first time in so long and has no interests of messing up her progress. I know you worry and want to protect her but if she's ever going to be the free-spirited adventurer you always imagined her to be, you have to let her grow on her own. Let her make mistakes and be as normal of a teenager as she can. Believe me when I say nothing ruins the relationship between a father and daughter more than telling her she can't see the boy she likes."

Klaus winced imagining his bond with Lizzie being served over something as irrelevant as a stupid vampire boy.

Being in control of all aspects of his life was how he refrained from completely losing his mind. He was a leader, King of the French Quarter kingdom but these weren't his hybrid soldiers he could command—they were his family.

He nearly lost one daughter for not being there when she needed him, he couldn't make that same mistake with another—no matter the intentions.

"Bloody hell..." he groaned, tugging at his curls. "I've been a proper prick, haven't I?"

Caroline's eyes shifted upwards, pretending to ponder. "Only a little." She said while making Klaus lightly chuckle under his breath.

Biting her bottom lip she cautiously stepped towards him.

"We're not welcoming him into the family, just getting to know him. He makes Lizzie happy so we owe it to her to at least give him a chance." She said, grabbing his hands into hers and caressing the base with her thumb, feeling all the built up tension slowly being released from his body and the situation.

He tilted her chin up, making her crystallized blues peer into his. Her hands rested on his biceps while his free one tightly wrapped around her waist.

"I do trust you, more than anyone. Please tell me you know that." Klaus desperately pleaded.

Her eyes wandered his worried face and heart ached at his desperate tone.

Over the course of their relationship Caroline felt she had to jump through multiple hoops to smother Klaus with reassurance. Deep down she understood his insecurities about their relationship—if she was confident in choosing him and not hating herself for it—but she had some of her own as well, especially when it came to being a good mother.

Caroline slowly nodded.

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it too." A soft smile made its way to her face.

Her arms circled around him before pulling her hybrid in for a kiss that dissipated the claustrophobic tension.

Klaus squeezed her hips as the kiss transitioned from languidly and slow to passionate and purposeful.

Their lips, warm and soft as they exhaled into each other's mouths. Standing underneath the mistletoe without a care in the world of who in their nosey family could walk in on them.

They were each other's last eternal love and were not going to hide it from anyone—especially during the happiest time of the year.

Caroline gripped his biceps again, softly moaning as she opened her mouth to him and Klaus was all too eager to comply to the request.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The doorbell rang before their tongues could even touch.

"Ignore it." Klaus groaned while going in for another kiss.

"We can't just ignore the door." She weakly retorted as their lips hovered.

"Sweetheart there's a at least six other people in this house. Let them feel useful." He mused when his thumb released her bottom lip from the clutches of her teeth.

Caroline was on the verge of complying until the buzz of her cell phone on the piano distracted them both.

"What is with all the bloody interruptions?" Klaus groaned.

The baby vampire giggled as she wiggled out of his embrace to check the bright screen.

"Our daughter is the interruption. She and Sebastian are right outside. Try to play nice." Caroline encouraged, grinning into another quick kiss before walking towards the front door.

Klaus felt a surge of panic run through his body as he watched from afar as Caroline opened the door.

Her face lighting up at the sight of the young blonde girl in the doorway, pulling her teeth in for a tight hug that visibly embarrassed Lizzie but he knew deep down she appreciated it.

A small smile began forming at the corners of his lips watching them together, knowing they were two of the four lights of his life—his forever love and daughter both under the same roof with him again. For the first time all day he felt whole, finally having all his girls together again, even if it was only briefly.

Family was something Klaus never took advantage of, not anymore.

He tried to focus on the tender moment playing out in front of him instead of the the smirking brunette boy standing beside Lizzie in the doorway.

Klaus' smile faded and fists clenched when Sebastian greeted Caroline with a kiss on both cheeks.

This was the first time he had actually seen the other vampire fully.

No denying he was originated from a different era, based on his ruffled white shirt, boots and blazer like a pirate. Lizzie explained that Sebastian was desiccated as a teenager but he still had a mature aura that made Klaus uncomfortable. His features so sharp and defined, it made him seem much older than he claimed. Too mature for a newly 17 year old girl to be with—Klaus thought.

"And these are for you, Headmistress Forbes. Elizabeth informed me that you fancy white lilies."

Klaus overheard the youngster using his charm on Caroline and based on her flattered reaction and an 'aw you didn't have to' quickly following, it seemed to be working.

_-I hate this._

Klaus's chest compressed as the three began walking towards him with beaming smiles on all faces except the boy. Instantly noticing the young couple's fingers interlocked together while Lizzie and Caroline talked and Sebastian's eyes wandered around the mansion curiously.

_-I really hate this..._

He let out a deep exhale as a smile shaped his lips as the enthusiastic young witch skipped into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Klaus!" Lizzie beamed as their hug tightened.

The nerves that had piled up in Klaus' throat dissipated at the warm greeting from just one of the four lights in his life. It was difficult to imagine the centuries he went without physical affection given how habitual the act was now.

It had barely been two months since he last saw Lizzie but it felt like forever now that she was back home—her real home.

Rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head, Klaus slightly pulled away with one arm still around her.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. How was the drive?"

"Great. I mean, Uncle Damon's burnt down Camaro is as ancient as he is and I nearly broke a nail operating the stick shift, but overall no complaints."

Klaus nodded his head, making a mental note to dispose of the Salvatore hand-me-down and buy Lizzie a brand new car.

"All that matters is that you're finally here safe and sound." Caroline beamed as she hugged her once more. "Everyone else is probably in the kitchen, slacking on their tasks but they'll be happy to see you."

Expecting everyone to follow her to the room but instead stood in confusion as no one moves.

Lizzie's feet stayed planted, biting her lip anxiously while pulling at the fabric of her white sweater like she wanted to rip it in half

"Um actually, before the rest of our dysfunctional family joins in on all the awkward fun that is to surely take place, I want to officially introduce someone to both of you first."

Klaus felt like the wind was knocked out of him when she took a step backwards to join the young vampire's side. Trying to keep his temper at bay when their hands joined again.

"This is Sebastian. He's a new student at the boarding school and my...my boyfriend." She timidly announced.

Another punch to the core.

Klaus' face was neutral but his body was stiff as a board from the pent up frustration that came with watching your child grow up right in front of you.

He tried to keep in mind the conversation he and Caroline just shared—easier said than done.

"It's nice to officially meet you Sebastian. We've heard great things about you. We're glad you were able to spend Christmas with us." Caroline greeted him.

"No, I'm the grateful one for you Headmistress. Not just for allowing me into your home for the holidays but also enrolling me into the school at the last minute. I see where Elizabeth gets her generosity from." Sebastian charmed.

Klaus' eyes couldn't roll harder, even more from how much Caroline was actually being affected by such mediocre charm. Her bright smile and modest blush that were once only preserved for him now being used on a amateur immortal with accent was sickening.

"It's an honor to finally put a face to the name, sir." Sebastian said with a nervous closed-lipped smile, stepping forward with his hand out.

Klaus stared down at the boy's hand, studied it like it was a foreign object as the three impatiently waited for him to make the next move. A handshake was final, a sign of respect and approval—he definitely didn't approve of him just yet.

He didn't like like this boy and if it were up to him his heart would be rolling in the ice cold snow for even gazing in Lizzie's direction. But he owed it to both Lizzie, and Caroline, to prove he trusted her.

Drawing out a dramatic exhale through his nose, Klaus uncrossed his arms as he locked eyes with the immortal boy. His jaw set and body tense when engulfing Sebastian's hand in a death grip, finally reciprocating the formal gesture.

"Um, Lizzie why don't we go find a nice vase to put these lilies in." Caroline suggested.

"You mean leave them alone, together?" Lizzie laughed. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks mom. I would prefer to return to Mystic Falls with my boyfriend in one piece."

Klaus chuckled at the nervous gulp dropping down Sebastian's throat.

"Sweetheart I promise, I won't kill him. Go on." He assured her with a sinister smile he usually wore before ripping out someone's spleen.

Relieved when she reluctantly followed Caroline out of the room, he set his focus back on the bug-eyed vampire in front of him.

"Unlucky for you I'm not big on keeping promises." Klaus gripped Sebastian's hand even harder—making him wince in pain and jerking himself forward.

"Mister Mikaelson—"

"_Except_ when it comes to my family." Klaus added. "You'd be wise to remember the only reason your limbs aren't scattered around the bloody bayou and heart remains in your chest is because of Lizzie."

Sebastian frantically nodded, groaning from the pulsating ache in his right hand when Klaus finally released it from his hold.

Klaus took a step back, dipping his hands into his pants pockets as he watched the vampire boy massage his own hand. The vampire boy who was spending the next couple of days under his roof, charming his family. The vampire boy who captured Lizzie's heart and knowing there was nothing he could do about it—to protect her.

He sighed looking down at his shoes. "Do you care about her?"

Sebastian paused for a few seconds before nodding his head.

Klaus pressed his lips into a straight line as he walked dangerously slow towards the boy. "Usually I wouldn't tell a stranger this but you're not someone I consider a threat, Lizzie means everything to me. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for her and that includes torturing and mutilating anyone who dares to hurt her in anyway. Understood?"

The vampire gulped when he tripped over the carpet, now realizing how close their chests were to each other's and his back to the wall.

"She's been through quite a lot in her short life and doesn't need an ancient delinquent ruining how far she's come. So I ask again, do you care about her?"

"Me and Elizabeth had our issues in the beginning, I'll admit." Sebastian shamefully confessed. "I—I did hurt her, rather cruelly, and by all unknown good graces she found it in herself to forgive me and grant us a second chance. Deep down I know I don't deserve the your daughter's love and care but, she's the first person in centuries who sees me as a man instead of a monster. Who thinks I'm worth a second chance. It'd be senseless of me to not see what this could become and the past couple of months have proven the future to be bright. So yes, Mister Mikaelson I care about Elizabeth immensely and will leave before I ever hurt her again."

The hybrid shook his head, a small laugh following after. "I know that story, all too well." Cleared the emotional lump in his throat.

It felt like looking into the mirror of he and Caroline's journey. How they originated in hate and hurt. The amount of chances she gave him, the way they saw each other in ways no one else could and the frogs she had to kiss along the way before choosing him as her forever.

Not that Klaus was rallying for this boy to steal Lizzie away, but he was beginning to understand the their draw to one another. Thankfully they wouldn't have to face similar challenges but there were sure to be new ones, and he'd be there by her side—if she needed him.

"Well, I will say I appreciate your honesty."

"I didn't want my first impression to be based under false pretenses." Sebastian grinned with a shrug. "Though she tells me not to worry, your opinion about me does matter. The Headmistress as well but from what Elizabeth has told me, you two are quite close. She values your insights and opinions more than anyone's. Given your infamous and intimidating reputation, it was actually less awkward meeting you than the hairy mortal with a crossbow."

Klaus threw his head back, laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen when he actually tried using that contraption on me. Free comic relief. I'm sure he has one with your name on it as well."

Sebastian snickered. "Yes, actually he's already threatened me with it a few times. Threats and all, I'm glad she has a family who cares about her to this extent. It's refreshing...to someone who is foreign to such familial love."

Klaus understood this boy better than he'd ever admit.

Sighing, Klaus placed his hands in his pants pockets again.

"Come on. It's going to be a long weekend and you haven't even scratched the surface of meeting our entire family."


End file.
